Technicolor Dreams
by Ironic-Sarcasm
Summary: Sophie Bennett has been given another chance. She vows to do her best to live up to it. Though, it's quite difficult when no one can see her. When Pitch rises once more, looking to form an army, will Sophie give in or stand and fight? This is a sequel to Imaginary Friends from Sophie's POV. Sophie x Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis**: Sequel to Imaginary Friends from Sophie's point of view. Sophie Bennett has been given another chance. She vows to do her best to live up to it. Though, it's quite difficult when no one can see her. When Pitch rises once more, looking to form an army, will Sophie give in or stand and fight?  
**Notes**: So, I wasn't gonna make a sequel. Then I wrote the oneshot where Sophie was an Immortal. And, well, I just came up with this awesome idea and had to share it! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Moonlight shone through the open french windows of a bedroom. The room, though full of furniture and a mess of papers, looked as if it had been abandoned for weeks. A light coating of dust covered the desk, easel and dressers. Papers fluttered in the wind that breezed through.

The room was beautifully painted. It bore the four seasons on each wall accompanied by a corresponding character. The wall with the window was fall. Yellows, golds, reds, greens and browns colored the leaves of the forest background. A stout man was orchestrating golden sand that displayed fantastic images. The Sandman, feeding dreams to the world.

The wall to the left of that, across from the bed, was painted like winter. This was the wall with the most wall space. There was a glorious mountain scape and frost along the edges of the wall. In the sky flying across was a familiar figure of Santa Claus and his sleigh. There was only a slight twist—the reindeer were quite ferocious and the sleigh had turbo boosters. To put it lightly: bad-ass Santa. There was another figure, sitting in a pine tree, looking up to Santa Claus. A boy with a frosted blue sweatshirt, carrying a hooked staff. He was blowing snowflakes from his hand into the landscape before him. This was Jack Frost.

Across from this scene, rolling hills with flowers portrayed spring. A large rabbit with tribal patterns in his fur sat above the bed, ushering painted eggs with little legs to follow him. It was the Easter Bunny.

The last wall was a summer's eve. Lights hung from a tree outside where a table for two sat under, rose bushes in bloom. The Tooth Fairy flew overhead, a woman that resembled a bird more than a fairy. There were smaller versions of her fluttering along side her.

This room would inspire any child. It would bring them hope and remind them to dream fantastic dreams. But this room did not belong to a child. No, this belonged to a young woman. It was that very young woman that had painted the walls.

Papers of all sizes were scattering the floor and the desk and the bed. Art portfolios laid against a wall, each full to the brim. It was as if the woman never stopped drawing or painting. She just continued until she had nothing left. And then went to fetch more. She was a never ending pool of inspiration.

The moonlight shone on a particular pile of papers. The wind picked up and the drawings fluttered over each other, tumbling and pushing away until one particular drawing was visible. It was a portrait of the woman that owned this room. A girl with a round face and large, bright green eyes. The hair was colored with yellows, light browns, and whites. The image of the girl looked rather sheepish, pushing aside strands of hair that blew in her face. Beads and feathers were tied in. Strips of leather with beads and feathers were braided together to make a bracelet. A small hint of fabric from the clothes she wore were watercolors. Colors of all kind splashed together. Though the girl had never dressed as such, she was instructed to make a self portrait. It was part of a portfolio piece for an art school she applied to.

This was one of the last reminders of the girl.

The moon's rays seemed to intensify on the image. The image came _alive_. Hair settled and the eyes closed and the hand pushed it's way out of the paper. The girl followed, lifting out of the 18x24 sheet of paper and floated in the ray of the moon.

Her eyes opened and her lips parted slightly. The moon _spoke_ to her. From now, she would be known as Muse.

This was all she heard before she was set down gently on the floorboards. Muse… but her name was Sophie. Sophie Bennett. This must be part of her dream. Her terrible, terrifying dream. She was about to be hit by a car, right? She couldn't be dead. Death like that was excruciatingly painful.

Sophie looked around. She was in her room. She stepped on one of her strewn about papers and looked down. It was blank. Completely blank. She could have sworn….

Looking she was able to glimpse herself in a mirror. She blinked once. Twice. The girl ran for the mirror and stopped, pressing her hands on either side to get a look at herself.

Her hair had fallen just above her shoulders with straight across bangs. The pixie cut she had gotten a few weeks ago. She needed to get her hair cut, since she hadn't cut it in so long. And it was about time for a change. She was changing, so should her appearance. Right? She was growing up, so she had to look the part. Fresh start.

But in the hair, beads, feathers, strings, a flower, and other accessories decorated it tastefully. Her dress… It much resembled a knee-length toga, but that wasn't what stunned her. _The colors_! The water color pattern was _shifting_! The girl took a step back. There was a ethereal glow about her.

Muse.

Sophie couldn't breathe. She understood. She understood what had happened. Overwhelmed by all of this, she sat on the floor and held her head. She had died. She was dead. But… she was given a second chance. To do what? What could she do? How could she do it? Suddenly, now, she knew she was given a huge responsibility. But what was it?

Sophie was chosen by the moon to be an Immortal. A being with magic with power over something. She had met Immortals before. She had met each one of the Immortals that were painted on her walls. She knew of a few others as well, such as Pitch the Boogeyman, the Man in the Moon who oversaw everything, Mother Nature, the Leprechaun, and the Groundhog. Each of them had a job they needed to uphold.

Sophie looked to the window. The moon's light had waned and was much dimmer than it had been a few moments ago. She knew better than to expect answers. She knew of one of the Immortals that had asked for three hundred years and had only just received them recently.

The door opened and Sophie scrambled to her feet. She saw it was her brother, Jamie. Jamie closed the door behind him and Sophie's eyes widened when she saw his face. He looked so old, so tired, so hopeless. She had never seen her brother like this. He was miserable.

"Jamie?"

Jamie didn't even look at her. He walked past her and gathered the papers on her bed together into a pile. The twenty-four year old man sat on the bed and fell back, looking at the pages. He smiled at her work. A sad smile.

"Jamie… you can't… you can't see me." Sophie covered her mouth. This was way too much for her to handle. Dying. Becoming an Immortal. Given a job, but not even knowing what is was. Her own _brother_ being unable to see her. The man that had the most belief out of anyone in the world. The man she looked up to. And he looked so… _broken_.

That alone was enough to shatter her heart.

Jamie sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his hand that held the drawings. Sophie stepped towards the bed and he stirred a bit at the sound of the floorboard creaking. Jamie glimpsed towards the sound, though he didn't quite seem to be expecting anything. Perhaps just a hope his friend would come to visit. Sophie used the wall to hold herself up.

"Jamie… please look at me. Look." she begged. "Please, just smile."

Jamie's phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the ID before answering and putting it on speaker. It was a habit he often made when he didn't feel like holding it to his ear.

"_Jamie._" The voice on the other line sounded genuinely concerned for her brother. It was Jamie's editor. Sophie had met him once. A young man with a lot of optimism. He made her nervous, though, with how rambunctious he could be. "_How are you doing, buddy?_"

"Not so good," Jamie replied in a soft voice.

"_Listen, the company understands. They said they'll push back all the deadlines._" the man said. "_You have until the next month instead of next week now. They're also sending you a gift._"

"I don't need any of their grievance gifts." Jamie sounded a little angry. "I don't need any moved deadlines, I don't need any of that shit. There's not gonna be a book, Joey. I'm done. I can't do it."

Sophie stopped. Her brother had been given a book deal, an amazing opportunity, and he was just… going to throw it away?

"_B-But Jamie! You've worked so hard! You're this far, why are you going to stop? You're so close! You can't stop now!_" The man was begging. "_Don't make me drive all the way to Burgess and make you write! I'll do it! You deserve this, Jamie!_"

"I'm not doing it anymore. All of my inspiration has dried up. It's gone. I don't have any motivation—"

"_Give it some time, Jamie. I promise. Once you've completed the grieving process—_"

"No, Joey. It's gone. I've tried writing. Nothing comes out right. I'm not doing it anymore." Jamie's decision was final. "Thanks for everything, Joey."

"No! Jamie, you have to keep writing!" Sophie cried out and jumped onto the bed next to him. She stood over him. "It's your passion! It's what you are amazing at! It's what you live for! Don't stop writing because of me! Don't—whoah!" Sophie fell back, unsteady on her feet as Jamie's motion of sitting up caused the bed to shift. Sophie grabbed onto the wall and suddenly, the walls began to _glow. _Gold and red sparkles shone from all four walls and the figures of the Guardians seemed to pop.

Jamie suddenly stopped and looked around. The voice on his phone continued to plead and beg him not to stop, just to give it some time and it'll come back to him. Jamie set the phone down and walked over to the figure of the Tooth Fairy and touched it, a small smile crossing his face. He turned to face the other Guardians and nodded.

"Yeah… this is it." Jamie clenched his fist and jumped between his two feet. "I think I got it." The smile widened and his eye brightened. Jamie rushed to his phone and picked it up. "Joey, I'll have the next section to you soon. I think I found some inspiration."

"_Oh, thank God!_"

Sophie stood on the bed, her hands still against the walls, staring at the door her brother just ran through. What just happened?

"Muse…" Sophie pulled herself away from the walls, the magical glow had died as Jamie rushed out of the room. "He found his inspiration again…. So…" Sophie smacked her face. "I'm so dumb."

Her purpose was to create inspiration for people. That is what a muse does, right? Feeds the creativity of a person and motivate them to create something wonderful. She remembered reading of the Muses in eighth grade. Greek goddess that looked over poetry, music, arts, and sciences.

This was it. This was her calling.

The girl bounced a bit, excited. Yes, no one could see her now, but soon someone would. She had to find her best friend. The boy she had grown so close to over the past five years. A fellow Immortal.

Jack Frost.

Oh, she couldn't wait! He would be so excited to see her! He would be so happy that she had been given another chance! That she was alive and well! That she was _just like him_. And once Jamie could see her everything would be perfect! All she really needed to do was hang around Jamie and wait for Jack.

Sophie leapt of the bed and landed lithely on the floor. She had never felt so light. She ran to Jamie's room and stood behind him. He sat as his desk, typing on his laptop with intense concentration. She danced around him, giddy and excited. She tapped a few papers he had next to him with doodles Sophie had drawn of the Guardians and the papers. She put her own concentration into it. She laughed as the papers began to glow.

"See, Jamie? Look how cool this is!" She watched him glance at the doodles with a smile. "I don't think I'll ever be a Guardian, but I'm still doing something amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie Bennett sat on her brother's bed, watching him type away at a laptop well into the night. There were several times the boy had stopped and held his head, frustrated. He would mumble "I can't deal with this right now" or "Can't concentrate." He would make noises that proved how miserable he was. It hurt Sophie. Her chest tightened.

She had died. He had been there when she died. Oh, she could only imagine the pain he had suffered. In this moment, she felt much like a guardian angel, helping to distract him from his anguish. She would use her new found power to find new things to help inspire him to keep writing.

Eventually, he rubbed his eyes and closed his laptop. Sophie slipped off of his bed as he climbed. He grabbed his phone, sent his usual good night text to his girlfriend, and went to sleep. The girl watched as her brother tossed and turned before settling down. She leaned over him.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry." She carefully held a hand over his head, hesitant to touch him. She knew if someone didn't believe in an Immortal, they would pass right through them. But it was much easier to believe anything when one was asleep. She took a deep breath and tenderly brushed hair from him face. She sighed, relieved. She was tangible.

"I wish I could make you happy, Jamie." She leaned down to hug his sleeping form. Suddenly, light slipped through the window. Golden sand twisted it's way and danced over Jamie's head. He dreamed of three figures engaged in a snowball fight. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, Jamie."

She stood up and looked to the window. She wondered when Jack Frost would come for a visit. She could stay here for as long as it took. She planned to. But there was something tugging at her. A small whisper that egged her to move. She didn't know where, but she couldn't ignore it. She would come back. She knew her way home.

Sophie opened the window and leapt from the second story, landing deftly in the back yard. There was several inches of snow covering the town. Jack must have been here recently. She wiggled her bare feet in the snow. Man, it was cold. Nope, being Immortal did not do a darn thing to stop her from being cold.

The girl looked back up at Jamie's window. She wanted to go back—really wanted to go back. But the feeling tugged her in another direction. _Go away, Jamie needs me to_—

_No, this way!_

Ugh. Sophie snuck through the loose plank in the fence and ran down the street. The feeling pulled her and pulled her until the sun rose. She didn't tire. She stopped in front of a small one story home in a residential area. It was quite modern looking. She stopped here. What was she doing here?

She stepped up to the windowed study. A man was sitting at a drawing table. He looked frustrated. A woman walked in with two cups of coffee and a newspaper. She set one beside him, put a hand on his shoulder and looked at his work. He pulled the large sheet of paper from the board and tore it up, throwing it along with other papers on the floor.

Sophie pressed a hand on the surface of the glass. She yelped out, slipping through and tumbling onto the ground.

"You'll figure something out soon, dear." the wife promise. Sophie looked up. She recognized the woman. She was at her first gallery opening. The man looked to his wife and Sophie knew who he was instantly. He was an architect. He was also the first person to ever buy a piece of art from her.

The woman opened the front page and furrowed her brows. She seemed as if she was trying to recall something before it hit her. "Sophie Bennett."

Sophie piqued at her name. The man looked to her, quizzically. "That young artist we purchased mother's favorite work from?" His voice implied it _wasn't_ his mother's favorite work, but probably something she insisted on taking down.

"Look." The woman held out the paper. "It looks like she died a few weeks ago."

"Oh my. What a shame. She's very promising." The man actually looked disappointed in Sophie's death. This brought heat to her cheeks. Complete strangers were upset over her passing. "I've showed you her online portfolio, right?"

"Yes, she's improved quite a lot." the wife nodded, taking the paper back. "Well, it seems the painting we bought has raised in value. We can't let your mother get rid of it now."

"Perhaps we should go the the tribute gallery the family is putting together." the man pointed to the article in the paper. "We can purchase more."

"I'd like that." the wife nodded and wrapped an arm around her husband. "Perhaps it can bring more inspiration."

The man looked fallen. "Yes, perhaps something fresh will help." He ran a hand through his hair and looked back to the drawing board. "Deadline is next week and I have nothing."

"Artists blocks happen, dear," the wife kissed his head.

This is what the feeling was. The man had spent all night, trying to create something and he couldn't. He had no inspiration. He was drained of it. Probably from overwork. Sophie looked around for something. Anything.

She twisted her hands and rounded around the study. "Okay, okay," she breathed. She looked around, touching the piano, a crystal statue, a stone rose, and finally the woman that he looked to with such adoration. They each, in turn, began to glow and sparkle with golds and reds.

The man looked to his wife with a gaze of wonder. He looked around the room. It was as if inspiration had hit him like a brick. He beamed at his wife. "You are beautiful, my dove."

She looked at him, surprised. She smiled back pleasantly and kissed him. "Then, get to work." she touched his nose and left him to his work. Sophie peered over his shoulder as he pulled out a ruler and a pencil and began to sketch. It was amazing, watching the man create. Oh, it was wonderful! He was amazing! Sophie watched, impressed by the technique it took to draw out a building. It was a whole different form of art.

Sophie knelt beside his station and looked up at him with the biggest smile.

"You're great, Mr. Harris. Thank you so much for supporting me. If you ever need me, just call, okay? I'll give you the best inspiration!" she promised.

And then she felt it again. The tug in the corner of her mind, the whisper of a call. A need for inspiration. She bid the man farewell, although he could not hear her, and left, running down the street. There had to be a better way of travel. Maybe she could fly? Sophie, risking the idea of looking stupid, jumped into the air. The girl flipped and tumbled down a hill of concret.

Ouch. Ow ow ow ow ow. That really hurt. Sophie rubbed her backside and groaned. "That was stupid." Why did she think she could fly? She didn't have wings. She couldn't control wind like Jack Frost did.

Maybe she had tunnels like Bunnymund. She pat the ground. Nope. Nothing. Sophie sighed, wishing she could just show up where she was needed. Then, there was light. Sophie looked down. Below her, lights of technicolor blossomed and swirled around her, figures taking shapes in it. Dancers, statues, airplanes and fish all flitted through the light that engulfed her.

She looked up. It was night. There was an unfamiliar skyline around her and she slowly got to her feet. Where was she? A sign with Japanese characters stared down upon her. Oh god.

She was in Japan.

Sophie felt the tug pull her to a home in the strange land. She stared up, nervous. Sophie had never been a climber, but the tug was definitely coming from the second story. She bit her lip and climbed to the window as best she could, which had somehow become much easier due to her lightness.

Inside, a young boy sat glaring at the ceiling. Sophie phased through the window. Why was she called? Was he in the mood to even draw? He certainly didn't look it. She looked around at the robot figures on shelves and the comic books stacked on the floor.

Well, she was called here. Which meant she needed to give this boy some inspiration. For what, though?

Sophie crouched next to the comic books, thumbing down them. Certain pages began to glow. He didn't even look at them. She tapped on a DVD box next to his bedside table. He didn't flinch. Then she saw something. A picture of the boy with a young girl. Sophie touched the picture and that seemed to catch his attention. He picked it up and smiled a bit.

The boy went over to a table and sat next to it, pulling up a notebook. He began to write. Sophie wished she could understand what he was writing about. But he had a fond, lovestruck expression. Sophie smiled. A love letter?

"How cute!" She grinned. "I hope it goes well!"

There was the tug again. A three year old in England needed to figure out what to do with clay. A ten year old in Australia that was given sidewalk chalk and had no idea what to do with it. A seven year old in China that was building with toothpicks.

Sophie traveled the world, following the tug, the need for her presence, getting accustomed to her power and what she could do. Each time, she was completely amazed at the things they could create with a little push.

She had never really experienced lack of a muse. She had different inspiration. Some had been darker and more grim than others. She had never ran out. This must have been why. She had enough inspiration to spread to _everyone_.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie had gotten used to her new body and powers. It all just felt so natural. And she actually had fun. Though none of the ones she was bringing inspiration to could see her, she really enjoyed watching them work. She got caught up in the work quickly, never stopping, always excited for the next job. When she felt the tug, the need for inspiration, a calling for a muse, she was quick to respond.

So quick, she never really thought of where she was going sometimes.

Boy was she surprised when she landed in a familiar workshop. There was a yell of surprised, the sound of a jingling bell, and Sophie turned to watch a small elf run smack into an open door.

"The Ice Palace," she breathed. She was at the North Pole. Why? Who needed her help? Sophie walked up to a table with a block of ice on it. She touched her chin thoughtfully, looking at it from different angles.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her. In the reflection of the ice, she saw him.

"Can I help you?" said a man in a heavy Russian accent.

Sophie turned and clasped her hands behind her back, smiling. "More like, can I help _you_?"

The man dropped the plate of cookies he held, eyes wide and jaw slack. She just smiled, rocking on her feet back and forth. It had been a while since she had seen this man. Since last Christmas when she, Jamie, and Jack Frost continued their tradition of trapping him and hitching a ride. They had to get more clever each year.

Nicholas St. North. The man with eyes full of wonder that could see everything. He was in need of inspiration and Sophie was willing to help.

"Sophie?" he stepped towards her. "Is that you?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Though, you can call me Muse. Whichever you prefer, North."

"Man in Moon. He chose you?" North stepped up to her, still in awe. She nodded, smiling brightly. Then, the man picked her up and spun her around in a bear hug and kissed both of her cheeks. "Moya doch! We thought you dead! Jack was so sad. Why did he not tell us you live?"

Sophie felt her back crack and she did her best to return the hug. She felt a pang at the mention of Jack. "I… I haven't seen him yet." she admitted. North set her on her feet and looked down upon her. "But don't tell him!" she held up her hands, a bright grin across her face. "I want it to be a surprise!"

"You sure?" North looked at her skeptically. "Is tricky to find, you know. We use dream sand to find him. He likes dream sand."

"I'll just hang around Jamie." Sophie nodded. "Jack still visits him, you know."

"Alright, if you say so." North shrugged and sat in his work chair. He motioned for Sophie to get comfortable and she pulled herself onto the table, kicking her legs and beaming at North. "Would you like cookies? Eggnog? Fruit cake?"

"Cookies!" Sophie exclaimed. Two elves came tottering towards them with a large tray that North picked up and handed to her. She took the tray and picked up a cookie. "So, what are you trying to build?"

"Ah! That is… That is good question." North furrowed his brow. "I need new toy design for both boy and girl."

"Cutting it awfully close, don't you think?" Sophie asked. "Christmas is pretty soon, right? Maybe I can help."

"Yes, it is coming up," North agreed, staring down the block of ice, perhaps hoping it would form a toy on it's own. "No, Sophie, thank you for the offer, but I will make it."

"Okay, okay," Sophie nodded. She could see he had his pride as an engineer and a toymaker. "I'll just…" she looked around and touched a passing air ship. It began to glow gold with red and gold sparkles. "Give you a little push." The girl hoped off of her seat and danced around the workshop and touched several objects, giving them a little magic to inspire North. She stopped in front of him and looked at his work desk. She held up a small hammer that glowed as well and smiled. "Have an idea?"

North looked around the workshop, his eyes big. He looked to Sophie. "Is this what you can do? Ah! Sophie, you are brilliant!" he took the hammer from her and she quickly retreated as he began to work. She enjoyed watching him design toys. She had the pleasure to do so two years ago, when Jack Frost took her and Jamie to visit North. Sophie walked around the work station, looking at it from different angles as North moved. She kept well out of his way. There was a light in his eyes as he created.

When he was done, he held up the ice toy to the light and let it go. It floated before zooming around the room, Sophie laughing as it barely missed the puttering airship. "North, that's so cool! I'm gonna put that on my Christmas list."

"All thanks to Muse." North clapped a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to him. "Without your assistance, I do not think I would have made one of my greatest toys."

"I didn't do anything, North. It was all you." Sophie looked back at the amazing toy prototype. She felt a call for her. "I have to go, but I'll come and visit soon. With Jack, probably."

"Are you sure you do not want me to tell him? It would probably be easier if you were looking for each other." North furrowed his brows.

"Nah, I'll sit with Jamie for a while and meet Jack. Then Jamie will see me once Jack says something and we'll plot for a better way to capture you this year. Last year almost didn't work!" Sophie laughed.

"Last year?" Sophie did not see the confused expression on the man's face. She slipped out of her seat and turned to give him a salute.

"That toy better be under my tree! I've been a good girl, I promise!" she laughed and transported herself to the next person in need. There was a three year old that needed to make something in daycare. A ballerina working in a routine. An artist working on a gallery piece. A boy with sidewalk chalk.

Finally, a girl with a school art project in Burgess. Sophie watched her work with a smile, objects glowing all around them. She sat on the windowsill and looked outside. Wait… where did the snow go? Sophie slipped outside of the window and landed deftly on her feet. Falling was usually a slower process now, so it was easy to grab footing.

It wasn't cold, but it was brisk. Sophie wished she had a sweatshirt. She walked along the street, looking up at the trees. Reds, golds, and browns stained their leaves. Wait… was it… was it fall?!

Jamie!

Sophie ran and transported herself into her brother's bedroom. She halted, panting as she looked at him. He was writing. He was working.

"Oh, Jamie, I thought—"

The door opened. Jamie's longtime girlfriend peeked into the room. "Jamie, the contracter called. He said the house should be finished next week."

Jamie looked up and rubbed his eye. He looked tired, but he had his youth and brightness back. He looked happy. "Finally." He held out his arms for her. "Come here."

Laura walked in, holding something. It took Sophie a minute to process exactly what it was. Laura sat on Jamie's lap and held a small newborn between them. Sophie felt like she couldn't breathe. How long had she been away? Maybe a few weeks, but… it couldn't have been this long. Could it?

"Hey, Tyler." Jamie smiled down at the child. "Were you being a pain in the butt for Mommy last night?"

"Would not go back to sleep." the woman sighed and leaned her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"Then Mommy should have waken Daddy up, right? Daddy says he wants to take shifts when Tyler is in a mood. Did Mommy wake Daddy up last night? Nooooo. Bad Mommy."

"You had that meeting this morning." Laura protested.

The baby. It was Jamie's and Laura's. Sophie's nephew. She stepped up to them, completely in shock. _How long has she been gone for?!_ Sophie looked at the picture frame on Jamie's desk. It was a picture of Jamie and Laura, kissing at an alter and snow raining down on them. They were married. They had a baby. They were having a house built.

It took several minutes for Sophie to process what was happening.

Sophie had been gone for at the _very least_ a year. Sophie missed so much. How had she lost so much track of time? Sophie sank to her knees, the stun hitting her much harder than she expected. What happened? What else did she miss?

Sophie shakily got to her feet and looked at the pocket calendar Jamie had open next to him. The year. Oh god. It had been two years. Two. Years.

Had Jack been looking for her for that long? Had Jamie been waiting for some hint that his begging for Immortality for the two of them finally paid fruit? Here she was. Right here next to him. And for two years, he had thought her to be dead.

She felt the impulse. Someone needed her. No. No, they would have to get by without her for a while. She needed to be here. She needed to wait for Jack Frost. She needed to see her family and how they were doing and what she missed.

She needed to see Jack.

Her heart ached. Oh, what must he have felt for all these years? She only now realized how much she missed him. She sat on the floor next to the family that argued playfully about taking care of the baby. She had to fight the urge to leave again. She had to ignore the calling. She was going to sit right here and wait for Jack Frost.

She hadn't given much thought to anyone over the past two years. She thought about the ones she was helping and their creations, but she was so distracted…. She felt terrible. She always thought, "Oh! After this kid, I'll so see Jamie! After this guy, I'll see Jamie. After this one. One more." She hadn't noticed the change of seasons or the change in the world since then.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie," Sophie groaned. "I got really caught up and excited in all of this. I missed so much." She stood up and rounded to the family. "I mean, look! You've got a wonderful wife! A beautiful baby! You're building your own house! What else did I miss? A book release? I probably did, didn't I?" Then she noticed the box of novels off to the side of the room. Sophie moved over and looked at the title. "'Guardian of Fun: Jack Frost by Jamie Bennett.' I did! This is what you were writing about?" Jamie had never told his family what he was writing. Just that it was a children's novel. Jack seemed to know, though. And of course he would. Jack was the one that Jamie would refer to for a book like this. And it was a series!

"Jamie Bennett, you jerk! You're writing about the Guardians!" she grinned at him. "Which one are you writing now? North? Tooth? Sandy? Bunny? It better be Bunny!"

Jamie and Laura stood up, the child in Jamie's arms and he ushered Laura to bed and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her and left with little Tyler. Laura fell asleep almost instantly. Sophie took one of the books in the box and sat against the bed, looking up at Laura. "You don't mind if I read in here, right? I'll be super quiet."

Sophie always liked Laura. She was kind and sweet and believed in the Guardians without question. She was so open and accepting of Jamie's strange way of life, she was even so willing to participate. Sophie had fond memories of playing with Jack, Jamie, and Laura. She was so happy Jamie asked her to marry him and even happier that she agreed.

Sophie looked at the book cover. It was one of her own drawings of Jack Frost on the cover. She traced it, smiling proudly. Her brother was making his dreams come true. Sophie opened the cover. The pastedown was the image of Jack Frost she had painted in her room. She flipped from the title page and stopped at the dedications page.

_To the honorary Guardian of Childhood  
Whose Center is Creativity and Love  
My little sister  
Sophie Bennett  
May the Man in the Moon smile upon you_

Sophie covered her mouth and tried not to cry. As she flipped to the first page, she began to read. She knew Jack's story, but it was just as heartbreaking to read it through Jamie's words. How he captured Jack almost made Sophie jealous. Sophie never felt like she properly could portray Jack in her art. Jamie had a way with words that made you feel as if you knew the character in his story. That you were there with him, experiencing what he felt. The amazing feeling of flying, the wonder of discovering the magic he possessed, the strangeness of getting used to existing… the unbearable loneliness of not being seen.

She was on the fifth chapter when Jamie came in for bed with a baby monitor in his hand. He set it on his beside and settled in for the night next to Laura. Sophie smiled at the two of them. "You two are so lucky. I'm so happy for you. I'm so proud of you, Jamie." Sophie snuck out of the room, the book still in her hands. She crept into her old room.

Everything was still there, except maybe a few portfolios and paintings. She remembered how Mr. Harris mentioned a gallery in her honor. Maybe the Harris's had bought a few. The furniture had been pushed aside for a crib and changing station. After two years, it seemed the family still did not want to let her go.

Sophie leaned over the crib and looked down at the child with a wide smile. He looked so much like Jamie. "Tyler, huh?" Sophie reached down and stroked his head. "Look at you. You're so cute."

Two years… "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I would have been the best aunt ever. You would be spoiled." Sophie wasn't talking about getting distracted for two years. If she was still alive, things would be much different. "Jamie would have to pull you away from me. I don't think I'd ever want to let you go."

The child took a deep breath in his sleep, laying on his tummy. Dream sand danced around his head. "You look just like your father when he was a baby…"

Sophie sighed and crossed her arms on the crib. She wished more than anything that she had been here. But she knew it. Soon, she would be seen by her brother and Laura and her nephew. Jack would be here to help her. Jack was always there to help her.

Where was he?


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie had never been impatient waiting for Jack Frost. Not once. Even when he had disappeared for so long, the feeling was more yearning and less eager. It had been almost a week that she had been with Jamie. Laura even made a comment about the spirit's absence. Jamie knew, though, that Jack was busy and tried his best to see them daily, but it wouldn't always work out. Especially if he got caught up and lost track of time. The siblings were always understanding and patient.

But this time, Sophie was restless. She was pacing her old room and baby Tyler's current room. Three days, she had distracted herself with finishing the book Jamie wrote. She tried to participate in family time, but when no one saw her, it was difficult.

During the nights, she would calm Tyler when he got restless. She would pick him up and rock him and sing. She never had much pride in her singing, always singing quite off-key, but she would do her best to sing softly for her nephew. Perhaps give his parents a break. She would sing _Dream a Little Dream of Me;_ a song Jack would often sing to her when she was human.

Singing the song reminded her of sweet memories. Jack laying with her until she fell asleep. How he was patient with her when she was painting. Cold hugs and snow days. Iced hot chocolate. Sweet kisses….

One day, Sophie heard Jamie telling Laura he could have heard someone singing through the baby monitor. When she suggested it may have been his mother, he insisted it wasn't. It was a song he knew to be Sophie's favorite. It sounded like Sophie. And when he realized it, he sat up and the singing stopped. Sophie remembered him coming to check on Tyler the night before. It must have been because he heard her.

Her parents. They seemed to have aged since her death. Perhaps they were still trying to move on. Sophie sat with them one night and apologized over and over. They didn't get a proper goodbye. She felt so terrible and there wasn't anything she could do. She was sure, even if Jamie was able to see her, they wouldn't. They didn't have the same sense of belief their children had.

Sophie watched one day as Jamie went into her room with Laura and some boxes. They decided it was at least time to give her clothes away. Small steps, they agreed. They packed her clothes while their parents weren't home. They kept some things, like a sweatshirt she was so proud of because she painted it herself. Things she made, they kept. The rest were in the boxes.

At the end, Jamie looked so worn. Laura held him.

"I miss her."

"I do, too, Jamie." Laura rubbed his back.

Sophie bit her lip and crouched next to them. "Guys… hey… don't cry, okay? I'm right here. I'm not gone…."

"Jack's still looking for her," Jamie's voice cracked. "It's been almost two years, though. I don't… I don't think she made it."

"But I did, Jamie." Sophie tried to take his chin, but she passed through it, sending an unpleasant feeling through her. "I made it…."

"She might still be out there." Laura assured Jamie. "She might be lost, though. Like Jack. Maybe forgot her memories."

"No, no." Sophie shook her head. "I'm right here. You just have to believe! Believe in Muse! I'm Muse!"

"We should get this stuff out of here…" Jamie pulled himself away from his wife and stepped away from her, walking right through Sophie. Sophie gasped and fell back. It was as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Jamie, wait—" Laura had walked through Sophie. Sophie gasped and pulled herself to her knees. "Laura, look at me! Guys!" She hated seeing them like this. She wanted them to see her and smile and know she was okay. They wouldn't have to miss her anymore and she wouldn't have to miss them.

Where was Jack Frost? She wouldn't mind the wait. No, no, she never did as a human. But, as Muse, she had a responsibility. There was an nagging call that requested her every which direction. It constantly changed. And with the calling, it made it difficult to sit and wait for Jack. It drove her insane. It was incredibly hard to sit still.

Sophie reread Jack's book in half the time and helped her brother find inspiration for more of his writing. Eight days had passed. She couldn't take it anymore. She took the Jack Frost book with her as she went to help a songwriter find his muse. A girl that needed inspiration to learn to dance. A boy in choir. A fashion designer. A photographer.

Sophie made sure to pay more attention to the time. It was the next day she decided to at least check on Jamie and see if Jack stopped by. Stepping into her back yard, she felt a strong gust of wind and saw snowflakes.

"Jack?" she looked up to see a pinpoint in the sky. "JACK!"

He was gone. The girl fell back into the crunching grass and looked up in disbelief. Jack Frost was just here. She missed him. He was just here. She couldn't believe it. She had been so close to seeing him.

And so it went like this. Sophie would wait for Jack at Jamie's. She would leave before he returned. She would lose track of time. She wouldn't see Jamie for months at a time, sometimes years. When she went to visit, she would miss Jack.

She tried to keep track, she really did. It was difficult. She didn't realize how hard it was when she was always being called and she thought she was with the people for only a few minutes, but clearly it was several hours. She would get just as into the creation as they did.

She began to feel lonely, though. before she knew it, seven years had passed. She hadn't changed, but the world was. So were mediums and Sophie didn't know if she could keep up. Nobody could see her. Nobody spoke to her. She tried talking to them, she tried so hard, but she had no idea what she could do to make people believe.

The girl stood by Jack's pond and looked in at the reflection of the moon. She hadn't been home in so long. She followed Jamie to his new house just outside of town. But Sophie liked to visit this pond, hoping when Jack called the wind home, he would find her here.

Over the last seven years, Jamie had two more children. They had another boy named Elliot and a girl… named Sophie. They were a happy little family. Parents that adored their children and played with them every day. Sophie inspired new games and tried her best to have fun with them. But she couldn't do what Jack did. She couldn't join them or add something to their games to make them better.

Sophie looked up at the moon. "How do I… how do I spread a legend?" she asked. "How… how do they even start? What should I do?" She sank to the ground and hugged her knees. "It's… so lonely. Though, I guess I shouldn't complain, huh? I mean… Jack Frost was alone for three hundred years. Guess I've been spoiled, though… Near the end." The girl sighed. "I was alone for so long, then Jack showed up and…" She couldn't help the fond smile the gave to the moon. "Jack saved me, I guess. He stopped me from being lonely. And when he left… I made my own friends… I haven't felt alone in so long that, when it comes back… It's a bit overwhelming."

The girl stood up and lept to the large rock in the middle of the pond. "I… I honestly wouldn't mind not being believed in. I just… I can't find Jack. I miss him." She hugged herself. "And, I guess I miss Jamie, too. I… I miss him a lot." She rubbed her eye. "Jamie and Jack are my best friends. They mean everything to me. And I can't even… Jamie can't see me. I keep missing Jack. I didn't realize how hard it was to actually get in contact with him." she laughed, hugging herself. "I just… if I can just have the two of them, I'd be okay."

She looked up at the moon. Of course she didn't expect him to say anything. He was just an observer. "I guess the universe just wants me to be alone, huh?" The girl sighed and leapt towards a low hanging branch and grabbed it, swinging up to sit on it. "It's not your fault, though… I'll find them. I'll find a way for Jamie to see me. Somehow."

Sophie wondered if she should visit North and have him call Jack. Or find Sandman and they could hunt together. It was just as hard to find Sandman as it was to find Jack Frost, though. His dream sand spread everywhere. Where he was? It was not so easy to pinpoint.

Just like snow.

Sophie looked up as it began to flurry. She had learned not to get her hopes up. Jack didn't bring all the snow. Most of it, yes. But Mother Nature brought her own winter. Sophie learned to tell the difference. Hers wasn't nearly as warm as Jack's. Not really warm. It was a feeling of warmth, like an embrace. Of love and joy. Mother Nature's winter wasn't the opposite. It was just… missing that.

Sophie heard the call. She sighed and dropped off the branch, landing in a flat in London. A girl needed help with her clarinet lessons. She needed motivation to continue them. Sophie was going to give her that.

Jack and Jamie would have to wait.

But Sophie was really the one waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been fifteen years since Sophie's death. Since her rebirth. Since her transformation into the Immortal, Muse. A lot had changed in those fifteen years. Jamie Bennett, her brother, had finished an award winning children's book series. The world had advanced and Sophie watched as her nephews and niece grew up with the same belief their father had. Jamie Bennett still believed in the Guardians he had written about.

But he didn't believe in his sister.

Sophie had been unable to catch Jack Frost. The only one that could get her brother to see him. She had asked Nicholas St. North for assistance five years ago. North had called Sandman and they tried to find Jack for her. Sandman was very happy to see her. He was excited to finally meet her. It seemed North told Sandman, Toothiana, and Bunnymund about her Immortality. None of them told Jack, though, since North told them of Sophie's insistance.

The two Guardians looked for their comrade. They summoned him with the dream sand and waited. And waited. And tried again. And waited. Where was he?

Sophie worried. She remembered when Pitch had taken Jack and subjected him to nightmares for five months. Nobody knew where he was. He was missing. But Sophie knew he was okay. Jamie was talking about Jack with his daughter just yesterday.

"I died today." Sophie remembered. The two Guardians looked at her. "Jamie… Jamie was telling Sophie… his daughter Sophie… how Jack visits my grave. He doesn't do anything or go anywhere… just… sits there."

"But if we call him—" North started but Sophie shook her head.

"He's not going to move. Thanks, guys. I know where to find him." Sophie hugged them before vanishing.

She stood in the cemetery near her home. She figured this was where she was buried and wandered through the snow. Where was Jack? Where was her grave? The graveyard was so large. She walked until she saw a familiar blue sweatshirt.

A boy with a staff stood before a grave. His hood was up and he had a hand placed on the stone. She couldn't see his face, but she knew exactly who he was. Frost coated the stone. There he was. Finally. She found him. Her heart raced at the sight of him. She stepped forward.

"Jack?" Sophie said quietly.

"Is that… is that Jack Frost?" Sophie gasped as two children ran through her. She clutched her chest and fell back, clenching a tree.

The children ran up to Jack and she slunk behind the tree to watch. The kids stood behind him. The boy didn't move.

"You're Jack Frost, right?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded and crouched to their level. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're visiting our Mom," the older one, a girl, answered. Sophie couldn't see all of Jack's face under the hood, but she saw the sad smile as he put hands on their shoulders.

"I'm really sorry, guys."

"What about you?" The youngest looked at Sophie's grave. "Do you know her?"

"Yes," Jack responded and looked back to the stone. "She was very special to me." He looked back at them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," the youngest, a boy, nodded. "She died when we were really young… but our dad's been taking care of us. We visit her every year. We know she's in heaven and she's watching us."

Jack ruffled the boy's hair. "You guys are really strong. I'll tell you what. Let's go to the park. We're gonna have some fun today." Jack slung his staff around his back and secured it, taking each of the kid's hands and began to walk.

Sophie just watched him walk away. She couldn't bring herself to call for him. Her voice had been caught in her throat. He disappeared in the flurries of snow. She tread carefully up to her gravestone. She had never been here. The front of the stone had frost in the shape of her favorite flowers—lilies.

Why didn't she run after him? Because those kids needed him more. And he needed them. Nothing pulled him away, not even a call from the Guardians. But seeing those kids, Jack had been able to leave this site. She would find him soon. She could feel it. With Jamie or even next year. She'd have to visit. She'd be the one to pull him away next year.

But the next year, he wasn't there. Nor the year after that. Or the year after that. Sophie had missed two years after that, getting distracted and all, but she knew he wasn't going to be there.

And here we are, fifteen years after her transformation into Immortality. She stood on a frozen glacier, looking at scattered remains that had been unearthed by the wind. It took her a while to find this place, but she did. Ice and black sand glistened through the snow. She picked up a spike of ice and sand and held it up to the light, frowning.

She recalled Jack talking about this structure he and Pitch created when Pitch had tried to get him to join him. When Jack told Sophie about it, she thought it sounded like… a piece of art, actually. She wanted to see it, begged Jack to take her to see it. The contrast sounded wonderful from an artists point of view.

But that was it. Sounded. Seeing the remains, she knew it would have horrified her. Holding this piece of nightmare sand and ice in her hand made her extremely uneasy. She walked through the shards, careful of where she stepped and looked down at the base that still remained. She wondered what happened to it. Did someone break it? Did the moving glacier hit something in these years and it just collapsed? Did the weather beat it down?

There was a crack in the base and a dent. Sophie touched it and furrowed her brows. "Did you do this, Jack?"

"Ah, who are you?"

Sophie froze. Who would be here of all places? Who could see her? She slowly turned to see a tall man with black hair sleeked back and black robes. He looked at her quizzically, curious with silver and gold eyes.

"I don't believe I've heard of you." The man stepped closer and Sophie backed into the base of the structure. She was terrified. "You're new, aren't you?"

"I… um… you… you're… You're Pitch, right?" Sophie said in a quiet voice, inching around the structure as he advanced. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, so you have heard of me, then?" Pitch rolled his eyes. "Word does spread through the grapevine, doesn't it?"

"Why are you here?" Sophie repeated.

Pitch snorted. "I felt someone's fear." He pointed to the spike still in her hand. "The nightmares are still there, believe it or not. My collaboration with Jack Frost seems to have drawn you here, hm? Too bad you couldn't see it when it was still standing." Pitch walked up to the base and frowned down at it. "It looked beautiful."

Sophie stood opposite him. She dropped the spike in her hand and backed away. He noticed her nerves and chuckled. "Do not worry, dear girl. I won't hurt you."

Good. She couldn't fight. But she didn't trust he wasn't up to anything. She eyed him and hugged herself. The remains of the nightmare sand kicked up with the snow as she walked.

"Where's Mother Nature?"

Mother Nature was Pitch's daughter. The last time he had rose, he went after Jack. Mother Nature came to his rescue. She had kept him in check.

"You know about that, too." Pitch raised a brow at her. "How much do you know?"

Sophie licked her lips. "Ev-Everything…"

The man stepped around the structure and she began to circle around. She should go. She had to go. She couldn't fight if he was looking for one. All of the Immortals had a means of defense, but she never needed it. She had no idea what she was going to do.

"How, may I ask, do you know everything?" Pitch questioned.

"J-Jack Frost told me." Her eyes tore from his and looked away. She didn't want to look at him.

"Oh, I know who you are now." Pitch snorted. "You're the girl he was fond of. Yes, he had beautiful nightmares about you. And they actually came true." Pitch laughed. "And you didn't have the decency to calm those fears, girl?"

"I've been trying!" she exclaimed, then covered her mouth. She shouldn't tell him anything. No, he could only use it against her.

"I see. So you've been having trouble finding him. Even in your new… state." He began to circle her and she made herself as small as possible. "Poor Jack Frost. Lost the girl most important to him. And you. You must be so lonely. Nobody knows of you, you know. None of the Immortals know you exist."

"Not true." Sophie clenched her fists. "The Guardians do!"

"Ah, and they didn't tell Jack?"

"N-No…" Sophie faltered. "I told them not to tell him."

"Because you want to tell him yourself. Because of pride? Or you want to see his surprise? That is adorable." Pitch smiled at her. He was genuine. Though his presence made her afraid, his body language had never once expressed that he was going to harm her. He was curious and it was actually difficult to not tell him everything. He was so open. "And your brother? The boy Jack likes to hang around? Does he see you?"

"No…" Sophie looked down, holding her hand to her chest as her heart ached. She missed her brother so much.

"So… you have nobody." Pitch said sadly.

"No! I do! I just—"

"Nobody believes in you. Nobody knows who you are. Nobody knows what you do. At least they know my name and what I stand for. But you… you are a sad case. The Guardians protect te children. And what do they do with you? Keep you a secret. They could help, you know. But they haven't done anything." Pitch shook his head. "Unless you are one of them, they won't help you."

"Not true! They've tried—"

"And you're still alone. How long has it been?"

"Fif-fifteen years…" she begrudgingly admitted.

"And what do you do?"

"I'm… I'm Muse. I give everyone inspiration to create. Art, science, writing… you know… just… create." Sophie replied in a small voice.

"That is a _wonderful_ gift you have, Muse." Sophie looked up at him. He was actually impressed. "You help others create. And it's not just children, is it? It's everyone. You are a wonderful and generous girl."

Her face burned. Someone was praising her for what she did. Someone appreciated it.

"Tell you what, Muse." The man stopped before her. She looked up to him. "Why don't you come with me? We can help you gain recognition. Believers."

Sophie stepped back from him. He made her an offer. And she knew, oh, _she knew_ that if she refused, he would attack. What was she going to do? She should bolt. Run. Get the hell out of here. But fear kept her rooted in her spot.

What was he planning? Why was he trying to recruit her?

"W-Where's Mother Nature?" Sophie asked again.

"She's tied up at the moment." Pitch shrugged it off. "What are you so afraid of? I'm only trying to help you."

Sophie was silent for a long time. She kept her eyes trained on the ground, her thoughts buzzing. She didn't want to be around Pitch. Not after he had hurt Jack the way he did. Not when Jack was so scared and miserable for so long afterward. Especially since it took so long to recover from the incident.

At least that's what she heard. She… unfortunately was effected by Pitch. She had stopped believing in Jack Frost for a long time. But she eventually regained her belief.

But… what could she do if she joined Pitch? She would get believers. She would probably get stronger, find out how she could fight. She could find out what he was up to and try and stop him from the inside.

Sophie had never been a clever girl. Most likely, she would probably need the Guardians to help her. But… she could do that. They would help her, right?

Her lip trembled. She wished she had never came here. She wish Pitch never showed up. She wished more than anything Jack was here to protect her like he always had.

But she was on her own.

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Sophie agreed, she knew she would regret this decision. Pitch Black smirked at her and put a hand her shoulder. She flinched and shrank under his touch.

"You've made a good choice, Muse." he said to her. "Don't worry. We'll get believers of you in no time."

Nightmare sand crept from the hand that touched her. Her eyes widened as it snaked around her and she yelped as it sank into her skin. She pulled away from the man, trying to brush it off. Fear overwhelmed her. She sank to her knees and the nightmare sand in the snow circled around her. She could feel the darkness invading her.

"No… stop, please!" she cried out.

And suddenly, the fear didn't seem so scary. It was actually… something she could embrace. The nightmare sand had settled, her fear ebbed. She sat in the snow, holding herself. She carefully reached into the snow and took a handful. She looked up at Pitch and he nodded.

Sophie took a deep breath and put her magic into the snow she held. It began to glow gold with red and gold sparkles. But the glow was stained with black. She dropped it and got to her feet, brushing the snow off.

"It is necessary, you know." Pitch said casually. Sophie didn't need to ask why it was necessary for him to… to invade her. The touch of fear in anything would make people wonder why. Why were they scared? Who inflicted it? Who wanted to scare them? All answers would point to Pitch. The Boogeyman.

"Come with me, Muse." Sophie walked up to him. She didn't shrink as he warped an arm around her shoulder and followed him into the shadows. They appeared in a dark place with hanging cages and tall structures. In the middle of it all was a globe, where the only light was emitting from. He walked her up to the globe.

"Do you know what this is?" Pitch asked. She nodded.

"It's the lights… of believers."

"Right. And look." He waved a hand towards it and the globe shone brightly and then lights vanished. "This… is a map of my believers." Not a single light. "There used to be at least one or two. I was a horror story older siblings would tell their younger ones to scare them. But now… not a single one. Let's see you, shall we?" He waved his hand once more. The globe glowed and died. Not one light.

"I don't care if the whole world believes in me." Sophie said. "I just need one person to."

"You're brother?" Sophie nodded. "Ah, simple enough, then, yes? And I'm sure he will spread belief of you around as well. But first thing is first… we have to plant the idea of you in their minds. The idea there is a muse inspiring them."

"How do we do that?" Sophie circled the globe. She wondered how many believers Jack Frost had…. She shook the notion. This was about her. Her and Pitch.

"Perhaps go back to the ones you've inspired before and inspire them again. When they see there's a change in the inspiration, they'll wonder why that is." Pitch suggested.

Sophie reached up to the globe, touching North America. She ran her hand over where she assumed Virginia was and nodded. "Okay."

The first person Sophie went to visit was Jamie. The man she inspired the most. She stood behind him, watching the thirty-nine year old write. He had finished the Guardians series, but would occasionally write short stories regarding them for his website. Now, he was working on a story of a young witch and wizard in modern times.

Sophie touched the portrait of herself that sat on the desk near Jamie. This was often something that he would look to for inspiration, even when she had given him several choices to chose from. It warmed her heart to know she inspired him as much as she did.

The picture glowed. He looked at it for a moment, then turned. Sophie touched some books on his book shelf. A craft his daughter made for him that sat on his shelf. A picture hanging from a wall that Sophie painted herself.

Jamie looked around and stopped. He quickly turned and grabbed a pad and pen and began to scribble. Sophie leaned over to see what he was writing. It was quick notes.

_Young girl dies — becomes a spirit — misses her family — when a new addition to the family is named after her she gets an idea — when the addition is the age the girl died the girl takes over_

Jamie stared at the pad for a long time. It was a horror story. One Sophie never would have expected him in a million years to even think of. Jamie had never been a morbid person, especially with an event so close to home. He was all about good triumphing over evil and happy endings. But this… Sophie inspired him to think of something this horrific?

"No, no, never." He tore the pad from the sheet and ripped it up. "I'm not going to write this, not ever." He told himself. But as he went back to continue what he was working on, he found himself stuck. Sophie watched him sit for a moment. He saved the document and opened a new one. He began to write.

Sophie watched him write about a gruesome death to a young woman. She was sweet and gentle in life. Wouldn't harm a fly. But as the years went on and her family could not see nor hear her, she grew bitter. Her brother had a girl when he grew up. He named her after the young woman. The woman grew jealous and…

The inspiration was wearing off. The glowing was dying down and Jamie sat, staring at his work. He wiped his eye and buried his face in his folded arms. "No, I'm not going to do this." He sat up and ran his hands down his face before moving the mouse to the close button. He hovered over it before pressing a few keys on the keyboard. A save screen popped up. He labeled it "Confidential" and saved it.

"It's a good story, Jamie," she told him. "You were always a fantastic writer. I've read everything you've wrote. Maybe you can try for an older audience with this one." Sophie sat on the desk next to him. "It's frightening."

What was she saying? No, no, this wasn't Sophie. Sophie would never encourage this. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain herself. "Jamie… I'm so sorry." She clenched her fists. What had she done? This was not what she wanted to do. She wanted to inspire people to create things that made them happy. This… this made Jamie afraid… afraid of himself. "Jamie, I'm sorry. This isn't you. This was because of me." She wrapped her arms around him. Though she couldn't touch him, she wanted to try and comfort him.

"Sophie… if you're there…" Sophie looked at her brother. "I don't… I didn't want to put you in this light. I swear… I know you're better than that. Don't think badly of me…. God damn it." Jamie held his face. "I can't believe I'd even consider…"

Sophie concentrated. She had to give him good inspiration. She had to let him know it wasn't him. She touched the mouse of the computer and it began to glow. The glow was tainted. Jamie frowned at the mouse and stood up. Sophie froze at the unpleasant sensation of him moving through her as he did. He left his study and she followed him.

As she moved through his home, she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. The bathroom door was left open and she saw herself. The girl looked from Jamie to the mirror and darted into the bathroom.

Her hair had darkened and was streaked with black. Her accessories had blacks and dark blues stained. The colors of her dress had dulled and black splotched it. Her skin paled and she looked almost haunted. Her eyes… the green eyes she had always took pride in had darkened to an almost black color and gold surrounded her pupil.

Sophie tore herself away from the mirror. She had been tainted. Her power, infected. Darkness and fear congealed inside her. Her thoughts grew dark, whispers of dismay and chaos spoke to her.

She had to remind herself that she chose this. She reminded herself she had an idea. She knew what she was doing. As dumb as it was to accept his offer, she knew exactly what she had to do. She just… didn't know how to put it into motion.

Sophie felt a call. She went to a four year old with crayons and a wall. Sophie touched the toy robot near him, inspiring fear and destruction with the object. A photographer, manipulating photos he had taken for a magazine. She inspired him to create a morbid and sullen image with the touch of a horror movie on the television. A teenage girl, writing a play for her playwriting class was inspired by a painting of a succubus.

When she took a break, she returned to Pitch's realm. Pitch would smile at her. He was proud of her. She accepted his praise, keeping her eyes trained to the ground.

Soon, others joined them.

"Who are you, lass?" the Leprechaun asked. He was not what she imagined when she pictured a Leprechaun. He wasn't even a he at all, but in fact, a girl. A young girl with fiery red hair and a temper to match. Younger than Sophie. She had to be about fourteen. She wore a dark green porter cap with a black strap on it with a four leaf clover stuck in it. She wore a green wool sweater, tied together at the waist. Grey pants and black tennis shoes. She was petite. Very small. Sophie thought she was short, but the girl barely made it to her chest.

"I'm… I'm Muse." Sophie answered timidly. As short as she was, the girl was very intimidating.

"Don't look so tough to me." the girl snorted and leapt on top of the railing of the bridge.

"Be nice, Leppy." said a tall man. Once Sophie noticed him, she could not stop staring at him. He was by far the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Tall, slightly muscular, dark hair, the brightest blue eyes. He was shirtless, a crossbow strapped to his back. White pants and black Doc Martins. A mechanical heart tattooed to his chest.

"Shut up, Cupid." the girl snapped.

"Hey, if we're going to work together, we should get along." the man rolled his eyes and looked down at Sophie, crossing his arms. "So, the Man in the Moon spared you, hm? Have to say I'm glad. You and Jack Frost are probably my proudest work. I'd hate to see it for naught."

Sophie's face burned. "Wh-What?" she stammered.

"Well, a Guardian that had been alone for so long. Doesn't know a thing about love. And a human girl who is lonely shows him just what it is. There wasn't any lust, it was just pure love. But tragic, really." he smirked and Sophie felt like she couldn't breathe. He was just too beautiful. "I'm sorry, I'm a sucker for tragic romances. I'm glad to see it worked out in the end."

Sophie tried to say something, but floundered. This man… he was responsible for her feelings? He was… What could she say? That is hasn't been working because she could find the guy? "But… I haven't… we…" she shut her mouth. It wasn't working. Ugh.

"You'll find him. Love has a way." Cupid shrugged.

They had all been stained just as she had. The gears on Cupid's tattoo were coated in slick oil, his pants splotched with black and blues. Leprechaun's greens were dark, almost black. The four leaf clover was dried and shriveling. Their eyes were darkened and shone with gold.

There were more, but Sophie had been drawn to these two. They became close friends, despite Leprechaun's temper and greed. Cupid was kind to her, and always asked questions about Sophie and Jack's relationship. Though Leprechaun said it annoyed her, she was curious. Sophie was glad to share her experience. She always felt warm when she spoke about Jack Frost. She yearned for him.

Leprechaun liked Sophie because Sophie insisted she didn't want her gold, she never had an interest in money. The girl, though wary at first, believed Sophie. Sophie wished she could explain how exactly this connection made them friends, but the two of them were drawn together and she didn't complain. Sophie liked to hear her stories about Ireland and Scotland. She always wanted to travel there and paint the landscapes. She had been there, since becoming an Immortal, but she never found the time to do what she planned to. She saw less landscape and more of the people.

What did all of these Immortals have in common? They were all like Pitch. They were known, well known in fact, but rarely actually believed in. Yes, more-so than Pitch, but not enough to be seen often.

In the blink of an eye, three years passed. Sophie continued to travel the world, spreading dangerous musings. She hated it. She didn't want to. But the urge to inspire was an impossible one to fight off.

Sophie was called back to a familiar modern home of a man she admired and was quite grateful for. He helped her get her start. Mr. Harris. The architect. Sophie watched him folding the blankets in the guest room. She assumed his mother was going to be staying. The man looked to the painting that still hung with a small sticker beneath it.

_Pitch Black_  
_Sophie Bennett_  
_December 2027_

Sophie touched the work that left an uneasy feeling. The man walked up to it and stood, looking at it from different angles. Sophie sat on the bed and watched him, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Curious." he muttered. "Curious indeed." The man rubbed the scruff on his face. What was so curious? "I do believe the last time I felt this strongly to create, you were mentioned, weren't you, Sophie Bennett? After I discovered you died. Only, it wasn't this… disturbing." The man chuckled. "You are quite the little muse, aren't you Sophie?"

Sophie snorted and linked her fingers, stretching her arms over her head to stretch her back. "You have no idea, Mr. Harris."

She stopped where she was when she noticed the man stiffen. Slowly, he turned to her and their eyes locked. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

_He saw her!_ Sophie got to her feet and tilted her head. He really saw her! He believed she was a muse! She believed she was _real_!

She would be so absolutely excited. She _should_ be. It had been so long since she had become an Immortal. It was about time, right?

"Sophie?" the man questioned.

"Hey there Mr. Harris!" Sophie beamed.

"Sophie," the man crossed over and put hands on her shoulders. He was able to touch her! "Look at you! What happened?"

"Oh, Mr. Harris, don't you know?" Sophie's smile turned into a smirk. His expression became alarmed and he backed up a bit. Sophie held her hands behind her back as she advanced on him. "You said it yourself, you know. I'm dead."

The man floundered for words, horror crossing his face. "Then… but…"

"That means only one thing," Sophie nodded, concentrating on her hands. Pitch had taught her this, in the event that she needed to defend herself. Nightmare sand seemed up from out of her skin and piled into her hands. She clenched it tightly. "This must be a…" she threw the nightmare sand into his face with the most sinister expression she could muster. "…Nightmare."

The man dropped to the floor, passed out, cringing in fear. Sophie stepped back and moved on to her next calling. She wanted people to believe in her.

But not like this.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sophie returned to Pitch's liar, she hoped that no one had seen the globe. The light the flickered. The one that she was quick to snuff out herself. She had been lucky. No one said anything. No one knew.

But one thing bugged Sophie. Pitch was gathering more and more followers, but… wasn't Mother Nature supposed to be making sure he wouldn't be up to something? Well… there was no way this would fall under her radar. She didn't dare ask Pitch. She knew she wouldn't get an answer. And Sophie was clearly the expert finder herself. Spent so many years looking for Jack Frost and look what happened there. No, Sophie wasn't going to try and find Mother Nature.

Four years since Sophie gave in to Pitch. She found herself alone in his vast underground palace. She hadn't explored very much. So, since she was alone, she decided it wouldn't hurt. She wandered through the maze, tripping and falling more times than she could count. The call for inspiration was whispering, but she chose to ignore it.

She stumbled upon a room. There was nothing but darkness. It was impossible to see anything. Sophie was about to turn and leave when she heard something. The clattering of chains, moving against themselves.

Sophie turned back to the darkness. "Hello?"

There wasn't an answer. She moved deeper into the darkness, unable to see anything. She moved carefully, her eyes wide as she tried to see. "Hello?"

Nothing but moving chains. And then, she ran into something. It was big, metal, and moved as she bumped into it. Sophie quickly caught it and put her magic into it. It began to glow and then she saw it.

A large cage, bigger than the ones hanging in the main cavern. Sophie backed up and looked at it in awe. Then, she froze.

There was a woman, arms wrapped in chains and tied to the bars of the cage. Long dark hair fell before her. She was on her knees, breathing carefully. Her blue dress reminded Sophie of Jack Frost. The flowers and leaves tangled in the long mane were frosted over.

Sophie jumped onto the cage and grabbed the bars, looking in. Her eyes widened. "M-Mother Nature?"

The young woman looked up. Her hazel eyes were a wonderful contrast of green and brown. She had dark circles beneath her eyes and she looked at Sophie warily.

"Who are you?" the woman asked softly.

"I'm… I'm Muse." Sophie answered just as softly. With the woman speaking so delicately, it was hard to want to speak louder. It was almost inappropriate. She felt like she was speaking with a sick person, though the woman looked very healthy. It look a lot more than binding and darkness to weaken an Immortal.

"One of… one of Father's, I see." the woman lowered her head. "You can leave. I don't need you to taunt me. The nightmares do that enough."

"N-No! I'm not here to taunt you! I'm… I…" Sophie faltered. The woman looked up and met her eyes. "I'm here to… to let you go."

The woman gave Sophie a gentle smile. "Oh, don't do that… you'll make things worse." Mother Nature said. "You've been manipulated, haven't you? Just as I have."

"Mother Nature, what happened?" Sophie whispered.

"Father… Pitch… he's been planning this a long time." the woman rolled her head onto her shoulder, looking away from Sophie. "He was toying with Jack Frost. To see who would get in his way. Who would try and stop him. It was also about revenge, but… you know Jack Frost, yes?" Sophie nodded. "Pitch subjected him to his worst nightmares for several months… As revenge. Jack Frost was like him… didn't have anyone. He was alone. And because Jack Frost cast him aside when he offered camaraderie, accepted the Guardians, gained believers while Pitch was dragged into the very depths of his own personal hell, Pitch wanted Jack to feel the same, wanted him to be cast aside by his own believers. The Man in the Moon told me where Pitch was. Told me I was the only one that could stop him and so I did.

"I had my father back." The woman smile sadly. "I thought I did… at first, when he saw me, he called me by name. He looked so happy to see me. I thought the Fearlings had loosened their hold on him, but they tricked me. Just like they tricked my father.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner. He used to be a good man. He was the General that lead us to the Golden Age. In the time of the constellations. He was taken over by Fearlings." Mother Nature closed her eyes tightly. "I've been searching for years… I've been hunting and looking. And thanks to the Man in the Moon, who always just observes, who always just watches, I had him back. But I don't. Not really. He let me pull him around for a while. But it didn't last long. He wanted to catch me off guard. He did…"

Sophie was a bit shocked. The way Jack had described her, she was very proper, very strong. She seemed so broken. "I'm going to get you out of here," Sophie whispered again.

"No, no…" Mother Nature shook her head. "He'll know what you did. He'll give you the same fate he has given me, or worse, himself. No, before you free me, you need to free him, Muse."

"How do I do that?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know," the woman shook her head, lowering it. "I don't know…."

Sophie wrapped her arms around the still glowing bars and ran a hand through her hair. She contemplated it. "Fearlings… are they like Nightmares?" Sophie asked. She had never seen a Fearling. Pitch must be using them for a special purpose.

"They're much worse than Nightmares." the woman sighed. "Much more difficult to fight. They're… they're actual beings. Not sand."

"But… but they're the same concept, right? They induce fear. Nightmares."

"Yes, they whisper nightmares into your ear…. They help spread the nightmares and fear."

"I think… I think I know what I have to do." Sophie dropped down from the cage and looked at Mother Nature. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

"Muse…" Mother Nature smiled kindly at her. "Don't put yourself in danger. Please, not for my sake."

"It's not just for you." Sophie assure her with a smile. "There's… There's someone I want to see."

Mother Nature looked down to her, studying her. She leaned forward. "Be careful. And good luck."

Sophie had an inkling of an idea of what she could do, but she wanted to try something first. She appeared in the Tooth Palace, looking up at the impressive structure built into the mountain. There was a buzzing going all around, but it all suddenly stopped and all the attention was turned to her.

Sophie stepped back. Small hummingbird-like fairies glared to her, sensing her presence. She looked around at them carefully. They reared up. Crap.

She was oozing with Nightmares.

Sophie leapt out of the way, having become more adept at controlling her body. She cartwheeled and climbed, leaping away from attacking fairies.

"Tooth!" Sophie called. She felt angry. She wanted to hurt the fairy for having her cohorts attack her.

Sophie climbed up the spire and rolled away from more attacking fairies. She swatted them away and suddenly, a shoulder met her back and she tumbled forward. The girl rolled on her back and flipped to her feet, grabbing the bird-like woman that reared for another tackle. She pushed her to the ground and held her down, tightening her grip. Why was she so angry? Why was she so mad?

The Nightmare sand. Sophie panted, taking deep breaths and pulled herself away from Toothiana. The woman sat up and examined the girl.

"Sophie!"

"Sorry," Sophie covered her mouth and pulled back. "Sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you."

"No, no, no!" Toothiana insisted. "I'm sorry! The Baby Teeth were alerted about danger and attacked. I assumed—I'm so sorry." Sophie looked up at the Tooth Fairy. She hadn't seen her since she was human. As glad as she was to see her, she wished it was under better circumstances.

"I've got to hurry, but Tooth, I need to ask a favor—"

"Tooth!"

Sophie stopped. There was a familiar voice. She looked to Toothiana who did not seem surprised nor alarmed. He was here. Oh, god, no! As Toothiana opened her mouth to respond, Sophie covered her mouth and pulled her into the shadows. The woman was surprised, but went along.

"Tooth," Sophie whispered, "Where's Pitch's baby teeth?"

Toothiana looked to her, confused. "Sophie, Pitch was before my time… He was before the Man in the Moon. I don't have his baby teeth."

Sophie ran her hands down her face. There goes plan A. Plan B. "Okay, okay, okay, where's Sandy? Where's his location?" Sophie had never been there. She knew he had a headquarters, but Jack had never taken the Bennetts to it.

"Sophie, what's going on?"

"Tooth, where'd you go?"

"Sophie, why don't we go to—"

"Please, Tooth," Sophie begged, taking the fairy's hands in her own. "Please, just tell me where Sandy is. I need to know where he is."

"But Jack—"

"I can't let him see me like this." Sophie felt tears burn her eyes. "Please, Tooth… Please, please, please…"

Toothiana looked Sophie up and down and nodded. She held out her hand for one of the Baby Teeth and she landed in Toothiana's hand. "Take Sophie to Sandy's Island. You know where it is, right?" The Baby Tooth nodded. "Good."

Toothiana held the Baby Tooth out to Sophie. Sophie offered her own to the small fairy. She looked between Sophie and Toothiana and reluctantly stepped into Sophie's palm.

"Tooth!"

Sophie gasped and darted behind a pillar. Wind whistled behind her and she hid, holding the Baby Tooth to her chest. She breathed an apology to the fairy.

"Tooth, who was that?"

"Jack—!"

"Come out!" Sophie looked down. Ice coated the pillar and ground. Sophie bit back a hiss as the cold nipped at her. She never felt this cold from Jack. It was biting and painful. No, no, that was a lie. She felt it once. But the reminder had disappeared with her human body.

She heard feet against the ice. Sophie quietly moved around the pillar, placing the little fairy on her shoulder. She saw the tip of a familiar hooked staff peer around and Sophie gave one last grateful look to Toothiana before running behind the frost spirit and leaping into the air. She grabbed his hood and pulled it down, over his face as she flipped over him.

Jack Frost cried out in protest and Sophie turned for one last look at him as light and darkness swirled around her. He pulled his hood back and she saw his expression of shocked confusion through the light as she disappeared.

Appearing at the small, frozen pond in Burgess, Sophie slumped to her knees. She finally found him. She found him when she didn't want him to see her. She refused to let him see her like this. Not when she had given in to Pitch. She wrapped her arms around herself and let out a choked sob. The Baby Tooth on her shoulder, who had clearly been uncomfortable with this arrangement, seemed to have taken pity on her. She wiped at Sophie's wet face and Sophie smiled at the gesture.

"I'm sorry, Baby Tooth." she said, wiping her face. "I'll be okay in a minute. I just… I miss him so much." Sophie sniffed, trying to stop her tears. "The first time I get a chance to actually meet him, and I've been turned into a monster."

She noticed the confusion the the fairy's face and she chuckled. "You think I'm actually like this? No, I'm not scary. Or dangerous. It's… It's Pitch." she explained. "But… I think I have a way to stop him. First, though… I need Sandy's help." Sophie wiped her face and got to her feet. "So, which way are we headed?"

**A/N**: I'm sorry, guys! I keep forgetting to make authors notes! I'm really sorry about that! You deserve better!;-; First, I'd really like to thank all of you for reading! Especially my returning readers! I'm SO glad to see you again! You're the best!

And for my new readers, I appreciate you! I do! Thank you so much for reading!

And as for the review? Thank you so much! I love hearing from you guys! I know some of you are questioning why I don't have more reviews. Although I appreciate them, I don't mind how few I'm receiving. I'm just happy to get any at all! So, thank you to everyone that reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me! lessthanthree


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie disappeared and reappeared with the Baby Tooth until she reached the California coast line. She looked at the Baby Tooth and she pointed out into the ocean. Sophie could not fly, and she was fairly certain that Sandman's Island was NOT part of Hawaii. Sophie looked down at the Baby Tooth and back to the water with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, this is going to be scary," she said. The little fairy squeaked and looked at her. What exactly was she planning?!

Sophie took a deep breath and vanish, reappearing high over the ocean. The two of them began to fall, though it was a light a graceful decent. It was more like dropping a sheet of tissue than dropping a rock. Sophie looked to the Baby Tooth.

"Which way?" The fairy quickly pointed and Sophie appeared further out over the water. They repeated the process until Sophie appeared over a grand, glowing palace. She yelped as she fell and grabbed onto a spire. The whole island was made of sand, it seemed. The girl looked to the Baby Tooth and grinned. "Thanks, Baby Tooth!"

The Baby Tooth looked quite relieved as she slumped in Sophie palm. Sophie giggled and transported them to the ground. She looked around in awe. She had never been her. It was fantastic! But, she didn't have time to take in the scenery.

"Sandy!" she called, walking around the small island. "Sandy, are you home?"

She called for the maker of dreams. When she turned around, she almost ran into the man. She jumped back, surprised. The sight of him brought… negative feelings. She glared, but soon realized what she was doing and shook herself, taking a step back.

"Sandy, I'm so glad to see you."

The man looked to her with an unreadable expression. He reached for her and she flinched as he took her hand. Taking a look at her palm, the man pulled nightmare sand from her skin. He held it up to her with furrowed brows and a question mark made of sand formed over his head.

Sophie sank to her knees, getting to his level. "Sandy…"

The stout man crossed his arms, a look of sad disappointment on his face. Sophie opened her mouth, but closed it, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Sandy, please don't give me that look," she begged. "I know… I know I messed up. Please, please just hear me out." The man nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. "When Pitch found me, I couldn't… I couldn't fight. I still can't. I'm not like you Guardians. I'm not meant to defend anyone, not even myself. Pitch wanted me to join him. He promised believers, Sandy. He said he would get me believers! He would help me get Jamie to believe!

"But… he's forming an army, Sandy." Sophie looked at the little fairy that rested on her shoulder. "He's forming an army of Immortals like him. Like us. He's infecting them." She looked back to Sandman. "He's trapped Mother Nature! I don't know how he hasn't upset the balance. He must be controlling her somehow. But we have to get her out! We have to stop him!"

Sandman nodded and walked towards his palace. She followed him. The man stopped in his globe room and looked at the lights.

"Sandy… No one really understands that they're part of an army." she said. "They were promised more believers. But… I have an idea." Sandman looked up to her quizzically. He nodded for her to continue. "You know how… how the kids purifying the nightmare sand brought you back?" he nodded. "Well… what if… what if you could do that for Pitch?"

Sandman thought for a moment, then furrowed his brows, images flitting quickly over his head. Faster than Sophie could keep up with. "He wasn't always bad, you know! He was invaded by Fearlings! You can… I don't know…" Sophie thought for a moment and pulled nightmare sand from her skin. "You can do this! You can infect him with good dreams! Dispel the bad ones! Help him remember who he really is!"

Sandman thought for a long moment before nodding, with a bright smile. He liked her idea! Sophie laughed and pumped the air. "Thank you, Sandy!"

Sandman beamed proudly at her. Her heart warmed. "But… there's going to be a lot of Immortals trying to defend him…" Sophie frowned. "I'll try and get some of them on our side… but…"

Sandman walked over to the window and threw up four ribbons of dream sand. It took Sophie a moment to realize what was happening. "You're calling the Guardians?" he nodded. "I have to go! I can't let Jack see me like this!" She felt panic rising and Sandman took her hand, his brow furrowed. An image of a girl being pelted with dream sand danced over his head and Sophie shook hers. "No, no! Not right now. I need to get the trust of the other Immortals. I need them to listen to me. I…"

Sophie saw a burst out the window as North came riding in on his sleigh. A hole appeared in the courtyard and Sophie was getting jittery. "Baby Tooth, you can stay here and wait for Tooth Fairy. I've gotta… I've gotta go." Sophie took the small fairy in her hands and handed her off to Sandman. The fairy gave her a worried look and Sophie assured them with a smile. "I'll see you guys soon."

Sophie heard a strong gust of wind and quickly vanished.

Sophie appeared in the rolling green hills of Ireland. It was a magnificent view. Once Sophie never wanted to tear her eyes from. She climbed the hill to a certain rock that stood at the top. There was a rainbow marking on it and she looked down into a hole it sat upon. Taking a deep breath, she jumped in, skidding down and landed into a pile of something painful and shifted under her weight. "Oh… ouch." Sophie had been in Leprechaun's hide-away once. But this… this wasn't familiar. She must have taken a wrong turn.

"Oi! Who's in my gold?!"

Sophie gasped and tried to maneuver herself. It was hard as the gold coins shifted under her, pulling her down the pile. "Leppy! It's me!"

Leprechaun easily stood atop the pile of gold and looked down at Sophie, red in the face and her hands on her hips. Sophie paled. Uh-oh. "You were trying to take my gold!" she exclaimed. "You filthy, lyin'—"

"No, no!" Sophie insisted, pulling herself up. "I was looking for you!"

The red-head noticed her desperation and rolled her eyes, calming down. She began muttering in Gaelic and took Sophie's hand and pulled her out of the gold and to her feet. She helped Sophie out of the gold and led her into the den. "What did you need me for, lass?"

Sophie looked the girl up an down, a hand over her mouth. She studied Leprechaun, trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. Taking a deep breath, she started, "We don't need Pitch, Leppy."

The small girl stopped and stared at Sophie. She didn't say anything, but Sophie knew she wanted elaboration.

"Pitch isn't helping us. He's helping himself. We can get believers on our own." Sophie said quickly.

"Eight. Hundred. Years." Leprechaun enunciated. "I've been around for over eight hundred years. There was a high, you know. In the middle ages, everyone believed in me. But… I've been around, I never left. And slowly, everyone stopped. Only children and elderly folk believe in me… and not often. I have a handful of believers. I miss it, you know? Running around, causing trouble… leaving shoes for the poor. I did a lot, you know? I helped people, especially the children. They needed the bit of kindness. But…" Leprechaun shrugged and Sophie frowned. "I've tried. I've tried for so long to bring belief up. So I could help those children, you know? I've left shoes… but… their parents see them as hand outs, don't trust the shoes I leave them and toss them into the streets."

"Leppy… I—"

"I need Pitch, Muse. I need to be believed in."

"But who has been gaining believers, Leppy?" Sophie posed. "Have you had any since then? I know I haven't."

"He said it takes time—!"

"He's been lying to us!" Sophie took the girl by the shoulders. "He's been tricking us for his own gain."

Leprechaun grabbed her mess of red hair and pulled away from Sophie. "I know!" she cried. "I know! I just… I just wanted a little hope, you know? I wanted to know I wouldn't lose all of my believers."

Sophie stepped up to her again. "Listen, Leppy, I talked to Sandy—"

"The Sandman? You talked to the Guardians?" Leprechaun barked out a laugh. "What are they going to do?"

"They're going to help us. They're going to stop Pitch." Sophie "Pitch has Mother Nature trapped, Leppy. We need to save her. We need to save all of those Immortals Pitch tricked. We need to save ourselves, but we can't do it without their help."

"They've never helped us before," Leprechaun shook her head. "Why would they want to help us now? They're all about themselves and the children. The other Immortals were never of consequence to them."

"Because what we do does effect the children." Sophie nodded. "Because Pitch created an imbalance that can't be ignored. And because… because they know a fellow Immortal and what happened when he was ignored. They found out how very important he really was. We all have a purpose, Leppy. They know this. They want to take care of their fellow Immortals."

"How do you know that?" the small girl asked, crossed her arms.

"Because… because Jack Frost is my best friend. I've got an in with the Guardians." she smiled.

Leprechaun looked Sophie up and down. The girl sighed and brushed her hair back. "I hope you know what you are doing, Muse."

Sophie smiled. "We need to get Cupid on our side, now."

Cupid was NOT as easy to convince. In fact, when they suggested betraying Pitch, he pulled out his crossbow, a dangerous red arrow appeared in the bow string. The girls managed to just jump out of the way as he fired. The two of them had to work together to tackle him to the ground and sit on him to convince him what a terrible idea it was to keep following Pitch.

The three of them sat, debating if any of the other Immortals would follow along. They trusted each other, but they couldn't quite figure out if the others were worth it. When Leprechaun suggested the Mermaid, Cupid instantly shot it down. She still held a grudge against him from the time he had her fall in love with a sailor.

Well, Sophie had these two on her side. She explained the plan to them and helped them prepare. There was going to be a fight. Pitch had a tight hold on the other Immortals. Sophie knew, from the anger and rage she felt around the Guardians that it wasn't really their fault. Pitch invaded their thoughts.

Sophie was prepared. The only thing she feared was… she just hoped that…

She didn't want Jack Frost to see her like this. She would have to stay in the shadows. Leprechaun didn't understand, but Cupid did. He assured her, the way they had planned things, Jack would never catch a glimpse of her.


	9. Chapter 9

When they felt the call from Pitch, Sophie felt the onset of panic starting. Her throat tightened and it was hard to breathe and felt beads of sweat form as she paced away from her friends. Cupid grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her with a stern expression. He urged her to get a hold of herself and calm down. They couldn't let on what they were up to and her blatant panic and fear would be known to Pitch. He would know she was up to something the moment she was in range.

It took several moments for her to calm down. All she thought of were the things that could go wrong. Leprechaun had to slap her to snap her out of it. Sophie rubbed her face and thanked the girl because she really needed it.

When she finally calmed down, she transported them to Pitch's underground caverns. The other Immortals stood, looking up at him. When you thought of an army, this was NOT what you would imagine. You would imagine hundred of thousands of men and women, wouldn't you? All with guns or spears and arrows and maybe a tank ready for a fight. Not eleven people, some not even human-like, with black stains on the clothing, fur, scales, weapons, and other things that defined them.

"Fellow Immortals, I have called you hear today with a warning: The Guardians are coming." Pitch stood above them all. "They are coming to halt our efforts! To stop us! Why should they be the only ones who have believers? Why are they so special? Because the Man in the Moon _chose_ them over all of us?"

There was a murmur in the group. Pitch frowned, his expression said his heart was going out to them. He felt their nervousness, their fear, their betrayal. "Friends—no—my family, we must not let them deter us. We are doing everything in our power just to have a taste of what they have. We are in this together. We must support each other as we have over the years."

"We'll rise!" The Monkey King cried out. "We'll fight!"

"Yes! Together, we will fight them! We'll weaken them and show them that even though we don't have children who believe in us, we are just as strong. We are just as powerful. We can have what they have. We aren't doing anything wrong, are we?" There was a collective reply of "no" and Pitch nodded. "Right! So we will protect our goal! We will protect ourselves! We will show them we're just as important as them!"

They all called out in agreement, including Sophie. Some how, his words had gotten to her. She wanted to join them in the fight! She wanted to prove she was just as worthy of having followers as the Guardians! She was better than them! She was—!

She was taken in by Pitch's words and nightmare sand. She stepped back and gasped when she realized what happened and looked around. Cupid and Leprechaun were as excited as she was. She had to snap them out of it. But Pitch was watching.

She looked around and there was suddenly a burst of light, a gust of wind, a whooping battle cry. Sophie whirled around to look up at the five beings that jumped into the cavern. She couldn't help but smile. As the five of them got their footing, they looked around at the army of Immortals. Sophie quickly hid behind Cupid since he was tall enough to hid her face. She couldn't let Jack Frost see her.

"Pitch! You need to stop this!" Jack yelled to the man. Pitch laughed, a dark smirk crossed his features and Nightmares and Fearlings cropped up around the cavern. Sophie could feel the tension and began to hyperventilate. What if she was caught? By Jack OR Pitch. Either one, she felt would be the end of her.

Jack would never accept her for what she did. Not after he had told her what Pitch had done, what he did to the children, what he did to him, how Sophie herself was effected by Pitch's plans. He would turn away from her for even thinking of taking Pitch up on his offer.

Pitch… she didn't even want to think of what he would do to her if he caught her.

Cupid looked back at her. He had snapped out of the hive mind Pitch infected them with. Turning around, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, Muse." he said quietly. "I'll distract Jack. Pitch will be busy with Sandy. No one will even notice you're missing."

Sophie felt lightheaded as she nodded. She couldn't hear the taunts thrown from Pitch and the Immortals or the Guardians trying to talk some sense into them. Then, there was a rising. The two sides ran towards each other. Cupid pushed Sophie, urging her to go before he ran to Jack Frost's side. Leprechaun was quickly next to Sandman, a small smirk playing on her freckled face. The Guardians were surprised to see them stand with them. The Immortals were angered, betrayed by their kin.

Sophie jumped from the ledge the Immortals stood on and landed at the bottom of the cavern. She quickly ran through the maze, unable to remember exactly where she found Mother Nature. She felt like she was looking for too long. The twists and turns and rooms confused her and she felt the a tug that begged her to return to the fray. She couldn't. She had a plan. And she needed Mother Nature to help move it along smoothly.

It felt like a long time before Sophie found the room. She knew it instantly from the absolute darkness it was set in. "Mother Nature, I'm back." Sophie ran into the room with her hands in front of her. She slowed as she thought she got closer.

"Muse…"

Sophie bumped into the cage again and grabbed the bars. She put her magic into the bars and they lit up the room. The girl grinned up at the woman in the cage and began to circle it, stopping at the door.

"I'm gonna get you out of here."

"I told you, you don't have to save me—"

"I'm not," Sophie met Mother Nature's gaze. "We're saving your father."

The woman gasped, confusion, excitement, and hope filling her eyes. She opened her mouth, clearly wanting elaboration before she shot a look towards the entrance of the room. Sophie watched her brows furrow with curiosity. "Jack Frost?"

"Mother Nature?"

Sophie looked at the dim light. She saw the silhouette of a lanky boy with spiked hair and a hooked staff. What was he doing here?! Had he followed her?! Had he seen her?! Sophie gasped and took refuge in the shadows as Jack ran forwards, his staff glowing blue in the darkness.

"Hey! Stay away from her!" he ran up to the cage and looked to the woman who gasped in shock. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

"No, Jack!" The woman said quickly. "She's trying to help!"

"Help?" Jack lowered his staff and looked around. Sophie shrank in a corner, watching, hoping the darkness swallowed her. Jack didn't seem to be able to see her.

"She… she brought you here, didn't she?" Mother Nature said quietly. "She led the Guardians here."

"Sandy… he said… a girl…" he scanned the darkness once more. "Who are you?"

Sophie didn't answer. She closed her eyes and tightened her lips. She didn't dare breathe.

"… Sophie?" his voice sounded choked and she covered her face. He said her name. He must have seen her face. "Is that you, Sophie?"

"Who's Sophie?" Sophie called out in a child-like voice several octaves higher than her own and giggled.

In the light of the cage, he could see the pain as he looked towards her voice. She silently moved against the wall. "… Nobody." He shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get Mother Nature out of the cage, silly! What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting?" Sophie question as she kept moving. Jack's eyes followed her voice, just missing where she was.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Noooooooo way!" Sophie laughed, her body trembling but doing her best to keep it out of her voice. "I'm not a fighter! I'm Muse! I'm an artist!"

Jack looked to the cage and snorted. What he muttered was probably not intended to be heard, but the vast room allowed it to echo. "You sound just like her…"

"Hey, Jack Frost!" Sophie called playfully. "Can you help with the cage? I think Mother Nature's arms are getting tired from being chained for so long. You see, I'd do it myself, but I forgot the key. Oops! Silly me, right?" Her heart ached. Her eyes burned. She wanted to desperately to feel his cool embrace, to feel his gentle touch, to remember his cold kiss….

Jack nodded and touched the door of the cage. "Right. We're gonna get you out of there, Mother Nature." His touched the end of his staff to the lock. It froze and the metal cracked. Jack looked around the ground, squinting. "Okay… I need something hard…"

Sophie remembered a sizable rock she had stubbed her toe on in her travel through the darkness, hiding from the boy. She quickly and silently moved through the darkness and toed for the stone. When she found it she reached down and tossed it to him.

"Here you go~"

Jack picked up the chunk of stone and looked toward where it had been thrown from. "Thanks." he said quietly before smashing it as hard as he could against the frozen lock. One, two, three times and it broke. He ducked into the cage and froze the chain to the left.

"Mother Nature… I'm so sorry. We didn't notice… we didn't realize you were…"

"It is alright, Jack Frost." Mother Nature smiled kindly at him. "Pitch made sure my absence would go unnoticed. He would make sure I still did my duties."

Jack worked at the chain, but was nervous to break the cuff. He didn't want to hurt her with the cold, so they decided to leave it. Jack smashed the last chain and helped the woman out of the cage. In the glow Sophie saw Mother Nature bow her head in gratitude.

"Thank you so much Jack Frost." A smile twitched on her face and she embraced him. Sophie smiled at Jack's look of utter shock. Jack hugged her back and Sophie had to stifle giggles. Jack clearly did not expect this.

"Good luck! Go help Sandy give Pitch some good dreams, 'kay?" Sophie told them through the darkness.

"Right." Mother Nature and Jack ran out of the room. Sophie quietly followed them and peered around the door to watch them. Jack waved his staff along the hall, icing it, and looked to his companion. "Ready?"

The woman considered the way of travel before gathering the skirt of her dress and tying it around her hip. She nodded to the winter spirit. Sophie saw Jack look to the doorway once more and she hid quickly in the shadows. Then, she heard two sets of bare feet slide and skate down the hall, Jack's howls of fun echoing. When the sound became as distance as the clash of battle, Sophie stepped into the hall and looked at the trail of ice.

"Soon, Jack…" Sophie said, her voice shaking. "We'll meet again soon."

**_A/N_**: Oh dear lord, sorry this took me so long! It took me several days to write and then I had it ALL WRITTEN OUT! IT WAS FINISHED! But, I write my chapters on tumblr. Tumblr has a habit of going down every once and a while and today, it went down. The tab with the fic was still up and I was gonna wait for tumblr to go back up to upload it. But, when I went to put in the title, MY TOUCHPAD CLICKED ON THE TUMBLR LOGO AND TRIED TAKING ME TO THE DASHBOARD! AND I LOST EVERYTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! So, I had to rewrite it. But, you know, this chapter DID turn out much better when it was rewritten. So, there's that I guess. I mean, not as much HAPPENS now, but that can wait for the next chapter.

Thank you everyone who reviews and favs! I love and appreciate every single one of you! You guys are amazing! Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction! It really helps to motivate me.


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie appeared in the fray in a swirl of white, black, and colors. She looked around for Sandman, she needed to get to him and tell him things were going according to plan. She saw North taking on two Immortals, Toothiana was taking on the Monkey King, Sandman had one of the Immmortals passed out and was dealing with another, and Bunnymund seemed to have his hands full with one of the Immortals. As they were dealing with these, they were also being pressed upon by Nightmares and Fearlings. The fight was overwhelming and the Guardians looked exhausted. Sophie wondered if they could go on…

Suddenly fear set in. What if they lost? She saw Cupid and Leprechaun pushing back the Nightmares and Fearlings, but it wasn't enough. And Sophie had no idea how to help. She wanted to, oh god, she wanted to. But what could she do? Should she fight? She didn't know the first thing about self defense. She knew dance from watching dancers and joining in on their lessons over the past nineteen years, but she did NOT know any martial arts.

Sophie yelped as a Fearling rose up in front of her and jumped back into something.

"Careful, Muse, or the Fearlings will swallow you up." Sophie felt a bone-chill run down her spine as she looked up at Pitch. Her heart raced and she felt fear creep into her. "Now, where did you go, Muse? We missed you here."

"I… " Sophie stepped back into the Fearling and cried out a bit. The smirk Pitch wore was terrifying.

"Perhaps hiding? Or… reconnecting with Jack Frost?"

"N-No!" she exclaimed. Hands grabbed her by the scruff of her dress and lifted her off the ground. She grabbed the hand that held her and struggled, a deeper fear setting in.

"Even if you were, it's fine," Pitch chortled. "You brought the Guardians here, didn't you?" Sophie froze and looked at him. His silver and gold eyes did not hold any contempt, in fact, they were bright with excitement. "You led them right where I wanted them."

Sophie gasped and stopped struggling, looking at him, stunned. Right… where he wanted them? What did that mean? She looked down as she felt something slide across her hands that still gripped his. Black sand snaked over her skin and she began to shake, unable to breathe.

"You didn't think I didn't know your connection with the Guardians? Oh, no, on the contrary, I was waiting for this. They've been a nuisance for far too long." Sophie felt her throat tighten and she was paralyzed. The nightmare sand brushed across her skin, filling her with an unimaginable kind of terror. She tried to scream, but only a pitiful whine came out. What was Pitch going to do to them? They were going to get hurt because of her! But she couldn't do anything. She couldn't stop him.

"Ah, Jack Frost." Sophie slowly turned her head as much as she could to see him in her peripherals. "And Mother Nature! So glad you can join us, Mischa!" Pitch looked back at Sophie. "Is that what you were up to, Muse? Freeing Mother Nature from her prison? You sneaky girl."

"Daddy, let her go!" Mother Nature ordered firmly. Clearly, she was unafraid of him. Sophie admired that. She had been trapped so long by this man and she still stood strong against him.

"Fine. You can have her." Sophie was thrown and skidded to Jack and Mother Nature's feet. She curled in on herself, arms wrapped around herself, screams still caught in her tight throat. It was hard to breathe. "Look familiar, Jack?"

"What did you do to her?!"

Sophie's eyes opened wide and she sucked in air as she heard whispers. There had always been a tug or an incline towards Pitch's will, but… she felt as if they had finally gained a voice. Terrible, tiny voices started up and she held her head.

_Look at what you did! It's your fault! Your going to get the Guardians in trouble! They're here because of you! They're going to fall and Pitch will rise and it's because of you! _

"No, no," she breathed. "Stop!"

There was a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked up and met blue eyes with a familiar snowflake pattern. He looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

_Look! He doesn't even recognize you! How pathetic! I bet he found someone else. Someone better. Someone more worthy than an anti-social artist like you (you aren't even that great). He's probably been avoiding you all these years. Yeah, who wants to be with you anyway?_

"Shut up!" Sophie screamed, hitting her templed. The cold hands grabbed her wrists to stop and and she looked back at Jack. She felt her voice crack. "Do you even know who I am?" Then she realized it. She heard it. That wasn't _just_ her voice. It was accompanied by the whispers, as if they spoke with her.

"You're… you're Muse, right?"

The whispers laughed. _He forgot about you! He doesn't care. I bet he only hung out with you because Jamie asked him to. He didn't want to disappoint Jamie. Jamie is his best friend. You're just a burden to him. So easy to forget. Let's make him pay! Yes, he led you on! He made you think he cared about you! He told you he loved you! Let's hurt him!_

Sophie let out a strangled cry and covered her mouth, tears spilling over. Jack Frost had forsaken her.

"H-Hey! Don't cry! We're going to fix this! Whatever Pitch did to you, we're going to make it right." Jack looked around wildly.

Sophie grabbed his collar and pulled him down roughly. He cried out in surprise and protest.

"Forget about me, Jack Frost." she whispered harshly. "Pitch has something in mind for the Guardians. They're weakening. You need to take them and run." Sophie thought for a moment. "Take Mother Nature, Cupid and Leprechaun with you."

The whispers screamed at her, cursing her, reprimanding her, calling her out on her defiance. She tried her best to ignore them, she tried so hard, but the insults and words thrown at her brought only more tears and blurred vision. She couldn't make out Jack. She felt his hand grab her bicep and she was dragged.

_Don't let him touch you! He's unworthy. He forgot you! He doesn't care! HE'S GOING TO HURT YOU! RUN SOPHIE!_

Her heart thundered in her chest. Where was he taking her? Suddenly, Jack stop and she stumbled into his back. Clutching the back of his sweatshirt and looked up at him, wiping her eyes. She could see a look of horror.

"NORTH!" Toothiana zipped over them. Sophie followed the fairy with her eyes and stopped on North. The man stood, frozen in place. Dark sand pressed against his skin, seeping into his pores and blotching him with darkness.

Jack flew away from her towards his fellow Guardian. Sophie stepped back and covered her ears as the whispers laughed and mocked her. This was her fault. She brought them here. And Pitch was tainting them, just as he did with the other Immortals.

Some of the Immortals laughed. They grabbed Toothiana as she got close and she screamed. They held her down and Jack shot frost in their direction. Mother Nature used vines to pull them away from the fairy, but it was too late. Toothiana was twisted in dark sand, her wings staining and her feathers darkening.

Sophie looked to Sandman. If he got to Sandman, everything would be ruined. Sandman was busy, fending off the unrelenting Nightmares and Fearlings. Sophie quickly darted through them, jumping on them until she reached the stout man.

"Sandy." Sandman looked at her, shock crossing his features. It took a moment for recognition to shine through. "Sandy, you have to get out of here."

Sandman looked to the fallen Guardians and shook his head. He was going to stand by his friends. Sophie scowled and grabbed him. "If you get infected, it'll—"

Sand seeped from her hands into him and she quickly released him. Sandman looked from the stains to Sophie. She backed away, shaking her head. "Sandy, get out of here… hurry, please!"

Sandman looked to Jack and Bunnymund. The two were fighting side by side until a black sand arrow struck Bunnymund. Jack yelled out and was quick to his side, trying to stop the spread of the nightmares. Sophie looked to Sandman desperately. He nodded, almost in defeat before flying over to Jack. Cupid and Leprechaun ran to meet them and Sophie ducked behind a wall to watch. Pitch's laughter filled the hall and the infected Guardians were swept away with black sand.

The four of them looked to each other and nodded. Cupid's wings burst out and he grabbed Leprechaun. Sandman flew upward, towards the exit. Jack swooped down and pulled Mother Nature away from a fight she obviously didn't want to leave. Cupid looked around and called over the noise. "MUSE!"

Sophie hid deeper into the shadows. The Mermaid leapt into the air, lashing out for Cupid and Leprechaun. The two looked at each other, nervous, before flying off after Jack and Sandman.

_Look! They abandoned you! Some friends, right? You get them out of Pitch's grasp and look how they repay you! _

"No," Sophie whimpered. "They had to get out. I want them to go."

_They don't care about you. No one does. You're on your own. _

_But at least you have us. At least you have Pitch._


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie was only the first to have been overcome by the nightmare sand. When the remaining Immortals were gathered and they saw what Pitch had done to Sophie, some of them wavered. Their fear had been a beacon to show their uncertainty. Of the remaining six followers, Pitch induced three of them with deeper nightmares, staining them further, making them nearly unrecognizable. Their features were sallow and gaunt, their eyes darkened, their skin glistened with black sand under their skin. Whatever they had stained with darkness because completely black. Everything about them was different, much more sinister.

The others? They smirked, knowing this was what they had coming to them. Defiance and uncertainty were unacceptable. As they were sent out to do their duties, Pitch also told them to look for the remaining Guardians, Cupid, Leprechaun, and Mother Nature.

Sophie looked at the cages that Bunnymund, North, and Toothiana were kept in. The strength and light that they usually projected was dimmed. Dark sand dance in front of their eyes, subjecting them to the deepest nightmares.

This was what Pitch wanted. To take away the Guardians. Create his own chosen group. They would deal with the children, Pitch decided. They would "protect" them. They didn't need the Man in the Moon to chose them. They were powerful enough to protect the children, too. They were needed, too. They would guard the children.

As soon as Jack Frost and Sandman were taken care of.

Sophie sat in Jamie's study, watching him work. Darkness emitted from objects around the room. No more golden lights or sparkles. Just darkness. Distress was visible in the man as he wrote.

_This is what you get! Yeah! You're own brother doesn't believe in you. He deserves a fate worse than death. You should show him just how real you are. Yeah, show him. The last light? Ha! _

Whispers echoed in the back of Sophie's mind. She did her best to ignore them, but… they were right.

"Jamie, you believe in everything." She stood up and walked over to him, standing at his back. "You believe in everyone. Why not me? You're sister!" She swiped at his head, passing through it. She cried out in frustration. "Almost twenty years, Jamie! I've done so much for you and this is what you do?! Ignore me? Forget about me?

"I bet you were excited to leave for college, huh?" Sophie paced behind him. "Wanted to get away from me. Just like everyone else. But you felt guilty, so you asked Jack to take care of me. That's what happened, isn't it? This is all a fucking joke!" She shoved at a bookcase and it rocked, causing Jamie to jump in alarm. The man leapt from his seat and steadied the shelves.

Sophie breathed through her nose, glaring at him. "You don't even miss me."

The voices egged her on. She took the picture of herself from the wall and threw it at the man. He yelped out in pain and shock. When he looked down at the shattered frame, he picked it up, his eyes wide with fear. "Sophie?" he whispered.

"Now you remember me, right?!" she let out an exasperated laugh.

The man squinted his eyes and noticed something. He touched the the frame and rubbed black sand between his fingers. "… Pitch."

Sophie felt her chest heaving and a sob choked out of her. Jamie quickly rushed out of the room, leaving her alone. She was alone again. What had she done? She hurt her brother. She terrified him. This didn't help him believe in her.

These voices… they were changing her. They were making her angry and vengeful and everything she had never been. In her human life, she was invisible, but she would never dream of harming another person. She was mocked and she would just turn the other cheek.

This wasn't Sophie Bennett.

How was she going to fix this? Her thoughts were drowned out by the whispering nightmares and she shook her head, trying to clear it. "Go away," she whispered. "Get out of here, leave!"

She tried to dump the nightmare sand. She pooled it in her hands and it slide through her fingers onto the ground. She tried to lose it, but she couldn't. It clung to her like a parasite. As much as she tried to release it, it seemed more grew to take the missing sand's place.

She heard footsteps outside of the door and froze.

"I'm telling you, it's Pitch, you have to get out of here!"

"But why would he be here?"

Jack was here.

_Stay! You can give him what he deserves for leaving you. Yeah, show him how much he hurt you. Make him pay!_

As the door opened, Sophie disappeared in a swirl of darkness, leaving nothing but the pile of Nightmare Sand where she stood.

She appeared at Jack's pond. She decided she like it there. Not many people ever really came by. When she had a reason to be alone, she would stay there for a bit. Being invisible was much more exhausting then one imagined.

The girl sat, on the rock in the middle of the pond and stared at her reflection in the still surface. She held her ears as the whispers screams insults at her. She knew it would do nothing to muffle them, but it was an attempt.

Her once big green eyes had changed. They were black and narrow and sunken. Her skin glistened with the nightmare sand. Her blonde hair was pitch black. Her magic technicolor watercolor dress was nothing but blacks and grays. Her normally rounded face was thin and sallow. Black sand splashed on her cheek and looked like a festering wound. There were several spots like this on her body.

No wonder Jack didn't recognize her. She looked terrible. She looked haunting. She looked…

_That's right! Ugly! You're ugly. He doesn't want anything ugly when all he makes are beautiful things._

How was she going to make this right? She had to find one of her friends. Either Cupid or Leprechaun or Mother Nature. She could probably even find Jack or Sandy. Jack wouldn't realize who she was. What was she going to do?

_Nothing. You're going to do what Pitch says. You aren't going to leave him. You aren't going to betray him. If you do, bad things will happen. You'll only get hurt._

But what did she have to lose? She didn't have any believers. (_Because you're worthless._) She didn't have any friends. (_That's right, they left you!_) Her own brother couldn't see her. (_He's a liar!_) Jack Frost had given up on her. (_He never loved you anyway._)

So, what did she really have to lose if Pitch caught her? Nothing. She had nothing. And this point, the artists really did not need her. At this point, they were better off without her.

The things she inspired people to create were more grotesque and disturbing than ever. It had forced several parents to send their kids to counseling. Many even gave up on art altogether. This was NOT what she wanted.

Sophie heard laughter. Three kids came running into the clearing, chasing each other. Sophie knew who they were as soon as she saw them.

"Wait for me!" the youngest, a girl cried after her brothers. She looked no older then fourteen.

"Sophie, you're a slowpoke!" the middle child, a fifteen year old, laughed.

"Elliot, you're just as slow as her!" the oldest at seventeen pointed out.

"Tyler, no fair! You run track!" the girl pouted.

It was Sophie's nephews and her niece. They must have been saying with their grandmother for the day. The three of them ran around for a while before stopping at the edge of the pond.

"Think we could go swimming in there?" Elliot asked.

"You want to go swimming in that?!" Sophie shoved her brother. "Jack Frost died in there!"

"Pfft. Yeah, like 300 years ago." the boy rolled his eyes.

"It's probably not safe anyway," the oldest toed the water. "It's murky and kinda gross."

Sophie stood on the rock, looking out at them curiously. Elliot was the artistic one out of the three. He took a great interest in 3D modeling and said he wanted to make video games and movies. Tyler was athletic and played a wide range of sports excelling in baseball and soccer. Sophie was charismatic and open, easily making friends with everyone she met. Needless to say, she was not like her name sake.

"Speaking of Jack, I wonder why dad kicked us out when he got there." Sophie frowned. "Jack looked scared…"

"Something's going on." Elliot said somberly. His siblings looked at him. "I don't know what, but… something's wrong. Mom and Dad were talking pretty urgently about it with Jack. I think… I think I heard him mention Pitch."

"You think Pitch is after Jack again?" Sophie asked.

"No," Elliot shook his head. "I think… I think he's after everyone. The Guardians. The Immortals. Maybe he has Aunt Sophie!"

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Why would he take Aunt Sophie, though? If she even was chosen as an Immortal. We don't know if she was." he shook his head. "Jack's never seen her. We've never seen her. None of the Guardians ever said anything. She probably wasn't chosen. And even if she was, why Aunt Sophie?"

"To get to Jack." Sophie nodded knowingly.

"To get to Jack?" Tyler raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Sophie gave her brother an incredulous look. "You don't know?" her brother shook their heads. She made a noise of impatience. "Jack obviously was in love Aunt Sophie."

Tyler gave a short laugh. "Really? You think so?"

"Duh! Whenever Dad and Jack talk about her, they get sad and stuff. But Jack has this look. And he talked about her differently than Dad does. Like, he goes into the little details about what she did and how she did it. He was head over heals for her. Still is." Sophie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that wouldn't get past Pitch. Dad and Aunt Sophie are important to Jack. We're important to him. I'm pretty sure all of the Immortals know. Or at least the ones that know Jack."

"… I didn't even realize." Elliot said, blinking stupidly.

"'Cause you're a boy. Duh. And you can't even pay attention to Mom when she asks you to do something, how can you pay attention to the details of Jack's stories?"

"Hey! I pay attention in my video games!"

"That's _all_ you pay attention to." The youngest and oldest said in unison.

Sophie, the Immortal Sophie, jumped across the pond and landed on the shore beside her nephews and niece. The whispers told her not to listen to them but she couldn't help but smile.

The trio sat on the banks and continued contemplating what was going on. What Pitch could be up to. What was going on that scared Jack so much.

"You kids are smart. And brave." Sophie said with a fond smile. "Just keep believing. The Guardians need you more than ever." She stood behind Elliot and rocked on her heals. "Just stay strong, okay?"

Elliot looked into the water and gasped, looking behind him. His siblings gave him a funny look as he looked back into the water, visibly calming. Sophie furrowed her brows. He explained that he thought he saw a girl in the water and his brother shoved him playfully. His sister made a comment about it being another person that died. The three of them took a moment to seriously look at each other and vow never to swim in this pond.

Sophie froze though. That was it. Belief. Children. They needed children to turn Pitch's nightmares into dreams. Just like Jamie did. That was how they could save the Immortals infected by Pitch. That was how they stopped Pitch the first time! They needed kids!

Sophie took a twig and started writing in the dirt near the siblings. When she was done, she stood up nodding. It was legible. She looked and saw that none of them noticed the scribble. She sighed and picked up a pebble before dropping it into the water.

The three of them looked to the the sound of water splashing.

"Hey," Tyler crawled over to the writing. His face paled. "… Guys, I think someone's here."

"Someone?" Elliot asked.

"I mean, like an Immortal."

His younger sibling scrambled over beside him and read the writing.

"'The Guardians are in danger. They need your help. They need the children to save them.'" young Sophie read out loud. "It's… It's gotta be an Immortal." She looked around. "Maybe… someone we don't believe in?"

"What, like… Cupid or something?" Elliot asked.

"I believe he's real." her niece said flatly.

Sophie laughed into her hand. "Boy would he be happy to hear that."

"Then you'd be the only one." Elliot rolled his eyes."

"What! You should believe every story you hear! Like Mother Goose and the tortoise and the rabbit and and—"

"But those ones are just stories." Elliot said, rubbing his chin as he tried to think. Sophie frowned and scribbled in the dirt. The children froze, watching it.

"They're right." the girl said looking at her brother.

"'Thinking that way leads to adulthood quicker. That makes you boring.'" Tyler laughed. "I like them already." Tyler looked around, grinning. "Hey, who are you?"

Sophie would NOT let them see her like this. She stood her ground as the whispers screamed out at her. They didn't like her talking to the kids. They didn't like her unwavering defiance against Pitch.

"We can't believe in you if you don't tell us who you are." Tyler said.

"I wonder if it's Aunt Sophie." Elliot said dully. "She's probably a witch or a ghost or something like that."

His sister shoved him. "No way, she'd be an angel or a goddess or something. Don't talk badly of her. Dad and Jack wouldn't like that."

"No, you're right. You'd be the witch." Elliot jabbed. "She'd be… I dunno… what does Dad call her in his books. 'Guardian of Creativity and Love' or something like that. Obviously not a guardian, but she inspires people, right? Like… Like a muse or a model or like um… what's her name.. Brigid or something. Probably would take up one of the names of those goddesses of inspiration or something. Since 'they're not just stories.'" He added with a mocking air.

"Oh, you're much smarter than you let on." Sophie giggled, crossing her arms.

The boy froze and looked up. His eyes widened. Sophie looked him up and down. He could see her. She could see the terror in his eyes. She quickly bolted into the forest. She heard the cries of Sophie and Tyler calling Elliot to stop.

She looked behind her as Elliot turned back to them, "I gotta take a leak!" he exclaimed and turned back to Sophie. Sophie ran back into the woods to escape her nephew.

She shouldn't have tried to make contact. He'd need her like this. No, no, no. Everything would be ruined. Jack and Jamie would know it was her. They would despise her for accepting Pitch. She screamed as she was tackled to the ground. No, no, no!

"Are you Aunt Sophie?"

**A/N**: Just so you guys know, I have NO idea where I'm going with this! : D I actually started this chapter like "Wow, I don't know what to do." And then this happened! Don't worry, that's pretty much how I write fanfic. I never have a complete plan when I start. Oops. I just know how it starts. Not always how it ends. Well, this one I have an ending. 'Cause, well, it's basically stated at the end of Imaginary Friends. XD

Thank you everyone that takes the time to read my story! And a special thanks to everyone that favs and reviews! I appreciate them more than words can express!


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you Aunt Sophie?"

The sound Sophie made was a cross between a scream and a whimper. A fifteen year old boy had his arms wrapped around her waist, pinning her to the forest floor. The boy looked her up and down but refused to let go. Unable to speak a word, she simply nodded.

"Oh my god." The boy laughed, grinning. "You made it! Dad and Jack were right! You're an Immortal! Manny did chose you! Wow! Holy crap! Just… Come on, we gotta tell Tyler and Sophie. We gotta tell Mom and Dad and Jack. And the Guardians! And—"

"No!" Sophie reached and covered his mouth. Her voice echoed with foreign voices. "Elliot, don't tell anyone!"

Elliot raises his eyebrows in shock. He was still for a moment, caught off guard by the strangeness of her voice. His voice was muffled through her hand. "You know my name?"

"Of course I know your name, I'm your aunt." Sophie tried to pull away from the boy. His grip would not relinquish. This was not happening. It couldn't be. How?! "I think the dead aunt is more terrified of meeting the living nephew then the living nephew is of meeting the dead aunt. Especially one he's never met."

The boy laughed. "When you're friends with a guy that's been dead for three hundred years, it's hard to be scared of anything."

"Not even me?"

He looked her up and down and his grip slackened. He frowned. "Well… you're not exactly how any of us pictured you." Elliot sat up. "But, Dad says to never be scared. Hope and belief will protect us. Especially when it comes to the Immortal world."

Sophie smiled and knelt in front of him. Jamie really knew how to raise his kids. She swelled with pride. "Well, I'd hope you didn't picture me like this. Because this isn't how I look." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm pretty scary right now, huh?"

"You don't actually look like that?" Elliot raises his brows. "Then why…?"

"We need your help, Elliot." Sophie sat, crossing her legs and adjusting her dress. She figured, hey, since he could see her, she might as well elaborate. She needed to make this right. She needed to reverse her mistakes. All the while, the voices pestered her. As she explained to him what happened to the Immortals and the Guardians, she had to stop several times to try and fight the voices. To try and quiet them. When she did, Elliot would move back, disturbed and a little scared.

"So… Pitch did have you." Elliot crossed his arms carefully.

"Well… not at first… but… I gave in to him." Sophie admitted shamefully.

"Because he scares you." Elliot pointed out.

Sophie opened her mouth, when calls for Elliot rang through the forest. He had been away from his siblings for too long and they had come looking for him. Elliot looked to Sophie with a wide grin. "Come on, you can explain to them! You can tell them what you told me!"

"No," she quickly shook her head. "I don't want anyone to see me like this. You understand, right Elliot? Please…"

The look he gave her was one of pity. He flipped out his cell phone and sent a text before taking Sophie's wrist and helping her to her feet. He gave her a nod and ran with her at his heals into town. As they hit the pavement, Elliot's phone went off and he checked the message, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you should go back to Tyler and Sophie…" Sophie rubbed her arm and bit her lip.

"No, way. I want you to tell me why you don't want anyone to see you."

"Because… I don't want them to know what I did." Sophie ran her hands through her tar-colored hair. "I don't want them to know I was weak. That I gave in because I was scared. That… for four years, I followed Pitch. I hurt people. I… I hurt Jamie."

Elliot's eyes widened. "You…?"

"I… I give inspiration, Elliot. And normally, it's for great things! Amazing and beautiful and full of light and hope. I love to see the smiles when people get inspired. But… with this…" she held out her hand and black sand dripped through her fingers. "All I do is inspire gross, disgusting, morbid, horrible things. The artist would sometimes break down from it. And now… I just… I hurt them. They don't… they don't want to do it anymore. Their passion. Because of me."

"Aunt Sophie…" her nephew stepped forward.

"And… this nightmare sand!" Sophie threw a handful back into the forest, frustrated. "It—" She took a deep breath. He didn't need to know the extent of the damage it took on her. "It changed me." she said quietly. "I'm not Sophie anymore. And I don't want Jack or Jamie to see me like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Heck, I snuffed out the belief in my first believer."

"Wait, first believer?" Elliot furrowed his brows.

"Elliot… I don't have any believers. You're… you're the second one to ever believe in me."

"Are you gonna snuff out my belief, too?" he looked panicked. There was something in her that enjoyed the panic, but she pushed it down.

"Only if you don't tell anyone about me. Not yet." She held up a hand, giving him a look that told him he should do the same. "Promise?"

"Promise." he vowed.

"Cross your heart?"

"What do I look, twelve?"

"Cross your heart?"

The boy sighed and made an X shape over his chest. "Cross my heart."

Sophie smiled, content with this. "Good, then we need to make a game-plan."

They walked through the streets of Burgess and Elliot pulled out a device to clip to his ear. His father had gotten them for in the event that Jack showed up someplace he couldn't be seen. Elliot already had the embarrassment of being caught talking to no one with no excuse. School was unkind to him the next few days, but the laughter faded and was forgotten at another's expense. So, Jamie had gotten his children a blue-tooth so they could talk to Jack without scrutiny.

Her brave nephew was going to help her. He was so eager, he wanted to just go right now and stop Pitch. Sophie insisted a plan was best. She said they needed children with hope and faith. And a lot of it. It didn't matter how many, but the fewer the better. Maybe the three siblings would be enough, but one or two more would be ideal. Elliot suggested his cousins. They didn't live too far and they had a strong belief, since they were still young. Six and eight. Sophie wondered if she should dare even put them in danger.

"We can take them, Aunt Sophie. We have a lot of faith." Elliot assured her with a confident grin.

"Of course you do, you're your father's kid after all. Jamie has the most faith out of anyone I know. Even me."

"Really? But… Sophie…" the boy snorted and shook his head. "Sophie said Jack was in love with you." The boy obviously had his doubts. Even found it a bit funny. It was probably hard to believe. Jack Frost? The Guardian of Fun? The boy was so full of mischief, it was hard to imagine he'd have any interest in love. Sophie didn't blame him for his disbelief.

She didn't say anything. The voices reminded her Jack never really cared about her. She looked down at her bare toes and rubbed her arm. "I lost faith in Jack once. The last time Pitch rose. Jamie… Jamie wavered but never broke. I don't have his strength. Your father… he's amazing."

Elliot frowned. "You miss him."

"Of course I do."

"He misses you." Elliot bit his lip. "More then he lets on. More than he'd ever say. But I know. 'Cause he dedicates all of his best works to you. You shouldn't hide, you know. Even if you are like this. He'd be really happy to see you. And… he'd understand, right? He's your brother."

_Jamie wouldn't understand. He'd be disappointed. He was disappointed when you stopped believing in Jack. Yeah, you're nothing to him! You're nothing but an embarrassment. Unable to make friends on your own. Clinging to Jamie. Clinging to imaginary friends. He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't accept this. He'd turn away from you._

Sophie shook her head. "Not yet, Elliot."

There was pounding on pavement and calls for the boy. Sophie had been walking through the town with her nephew and she turned to see his brother and sister were catching up. Tyler was ahead of Sophie, the girl panting as she tried to keep up.

"Who… who did you see?" the older boy asked the younger. Elliot folded his arms. Sophie shook her head, urging her nephew not to say.

"… What are you talking about? I didn't see anyone."

"You had to see someone!" the sister gasped. "You ran and the writing stopped. Someone was there. You ran after them."

"No, I ran away from them. The writing thing was freaking me out. Someone asking for our help? Really?" Elliot rolled his eyes. "How can we help the Guardians? We're barely kids anymore. My belief is shaky at best these days. What about you, Tyler?"

"You're lying. You suck at lying, Elliot." his brother deadpanned.

"Who'd you see? Are they still there?" his sister demanded.

There was a summon. Pitch was calling her. She shouldn't keep him waiting. "I'm gonna go, Elliot. Please tell them what I told you." Sophie put a hand on his head. "Good luck."

She stepped back and black swirls began to engulf her. She watched the middle child give her a wide-eyed look. "Wait!" His hand grabbed her arm and she gasped. When the darkness faded, she covered her mouth. Elliot stood with her, gripping her arm, looking around, confused.

"Where are we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Note**: This chapter may be a little filler... Or maybe a lot. After the jump is pretty much filler. Also, GUESS WHAT I GOT TODAY?! Three books and the author is William Joyce. I got the book set of North, Bunnymund, and Toothiana~ Aaaaah!

* * *

Sophie stared wide-eyed at the boy that hitched a ride with her. The whispers in her head were laughing at her, calling her stupid and saying she couldn't do anything right. The boy didn't look scared. He was curious. He looked around the dark, cavernous room and back to Sophie.

"We… We gotta go, Elliot. Right now." She took his arm and just as she was about to leave, a voice spoke from behind her.

"Leaving already, Muse?"

She froze up. The girl slowly looked behind her, a chill seeping down her spine. Pitch looked to her peculiarly, a friendly smile playing on his lips. He looked from Sophie to the boy she had a tight grip on. "Ah! And who is this?"

"Aunt Sophie, loosen up, will ya? You're hurting me." Elliot tugged his arm away and rubbed it, frowning sorely. She had not meant to hurt him but the fear that gripped her needed an anchor. She needed something to hold on to. All Sophie knew was she needed to get Elliot away from here _now_. She wouldn't let Pitch do anything to him.

"Don't worry about him." Sophie said in a small voice. "I'm taking him home."

"'Aunt Sophie?'" Pitch repeated. He looked thoughtful before letting out a short laugh. "Ah! Is this your nephew? Ah, he looks just like his father."

"Pitch, leave him alone, he—"

"Pitch?" Elliot blinked, looking at her. Then he slowly looked up to the tall, dark man that stood before her. "That's Pitch?"

Sophie stood in front of Elliot protectively. She wasn't going to let Pitch hurt him. The voices said Pitch was good for him. He would never hurt him. Sophie didn't want to believe them, not for a second.

"Wow, you're… not all that scary."

Sophie looked to Elliot who shrugged. There wasn't a hint of fear coming from him. He stood casually, taking in the man that towered them inquisitively. Sophie had to shut him up before he said anything more. She didn't dare look at Pitch.

"Oh, really?" Pitch inquired.

"The way Dad described you was much scarier." Elliot continued. Sophie shushed him and tried to put a hand over his mouth. "Aunt Sophie's actually scarier than you."

Sophie stopped and slowly looked to Pitch. She was shocked to see he was _laughing_. Pitch laughed and moved around Sophie to stand with Elliot. "There's a reason for that, dear boy. You see, I'm not what's scary. I just… bring the fear. Like this."

Nightmares and Fearlings rose out of the shadows, surrounding them. Sophie grabbed Elliot's arm. She had to protect him. Pitch was going to—

"Cool." Elliot stepped up to a Nightmare, looking it up and down. Sophie and Pitch shared the same look of shock. "I could use these. I've been trying to come up with a monster for a game I want to make. These could work." He touched it and the dark sand it was made of turned gold. "Oh, oops."

Sophie quickly turned to Pitch. "Don't worry, I'm taking him home right now. I'm sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean to bring him here."

Pitch only laughed again. "What a brave nephew you have, 'Aunt Sophie.'"

"'Cause I'm not scared of the Boogeyman. I'm not four anymore." Elliot circled a Fearling, shoving his hands into his pockets. The Fearling hissed at him, waiting for Pitch's word to strike. "I'm fifteen." Elliot met Pitch's gaze. "And I know you can't hurt me."

"Pitch," Sophie tried to catch Pitch's attention. She had to pull him away from Elliot. "I'll take him home and we can talk, okay? You wanted to talk to me, right?"

"No, no, this is perfect." Pitch smirked. "I was going to ask about your first light. How it felt to finally be believed in."

Sophie stopped and considered. Elliot was examining the monsters that were still waiting for the signal to… attack? Jump-scare him? What were they going to do? She knew she wanted to protect Elliot. He wasn't her first believer, but… it felt good. Really good to be seen and heard. It seemed to only hit her just now. Sophie—Muse—was was believed in. She couldn't put into words the overwhelming joy she felt. A smile crossed her features that she shyly covered quickly with a hand.

"Good, right?" Sophie nodded. "Look at what we've accomplished. And with him, you will get more believers. And your own brother will finally see you." A hand was on her shoulder. She looked up at him. That's right. Jamie would see her. So what if she looked like this? It was only temporary. He would understand, right?

"Hey, this is a Fearling, right?" Elliot interrupted and pointed to the creature. "It's not a horse, so it can't be a Nightmare. Geddit? NightMARE? Pitch, you're so pun-y."

"Yes, that is a Fearling."

"Well, if I touch a Nightmare and it turns into dream sand, what'll happen if I touch a Fearling?" Elliot asked.

"It may very well try and bite you hand off." Pitch replied.

"Elliot, don't touch it!" Sophie ordered quickly.

The boy shrugged and reached out, putting a hand on it's head. The creature winced and snarled before lashing at the boy. Sophie yelped and quickly jumped on top of the creature, pulling it away from Elliot. It writhed under her grip and she kicked it away. Sophie quickly rolled to her feet and Pitch chuckled. She looked to the man.

"And you say that you can't fight."

"I—"

"Perhaps all you really need is some… incentive." the man started. The Fearlings and Nightmare sunk into the shadows around them and Sophie stood in front of her nephew. "Though, I can't imagine how trying to save your precious Guardians wasn't enough for you. Then again, you were too busy with Jack Frost releasing Mother Nature."

"Wait, Aunt Sophie, he—?"

"Knows she's been fighting me every step of the way? Of course. It was my plan from the start. Oh, how I _wish_ Jack Frost recognized you. _That_ reaction would have been one I'd love to see. Well, perhaps next time. Soon, he'll be just as tainted as you and the other Guardians."

"You don't think I've changed tact-tics?" Sophie rose her eyebrow in defiance.

"You don't think _I_ have?"

Sophie frowned and looked back at Elliot before looking to Pitch. The gears were working in her muddled mind. Pitch didn't want her to take Elliot home… He continued to keep her distracted. He was being friendly to Elliot.

Sophie backed up and stood right in front of Elliot. The boy was a head taller than her, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and shield him with all of her might. "Don't touch him."

"Who said anything about touching him?" Pitch shrugged. "No, no. I'm sure you've made a plan with him. One he would share with others. I mean, he's old enough. He can help you and understand what is happening. We can't have that, can we?"

"Aunt Sophie… Let's go." Elliot put a hand on her shoulder. She started shaking, her knees weakening. Terror was overwhelming her. She couldn't breathe. She was frozen where she stood.

"No, you two aren't going anywhere."

"Aunt Sophie, let's go!"

Sophie screamed and held herself. Her scream was accompanied by the screams of nightmares and reverberated eerily around the cavernous halls. She didn't understand. Why was she so scared? What was she afraid of? All she knew was that her senses were overcome with fear and it made it impossible for her to move. She dropped to her knees, her legs unable to support her. Choked cries escaped her mouth. She was vaguely aware of the warm arms that tried to calm her. A distant voice telling someone to stop and laughter.

But the fear was so deep, it reached her very soul and took hold.

— — —

When she finally had her senses, she was panting and shaking on the floor. She looked around. Pitch was gone. But Elliot sat next to her, worried. She sat up and held herself, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry." she said

"No, I'm the one that kinda hitched a ride."

"But I… I didn't want this to happen." Sophie said in the quietest voice she had.

"Who would?" Elliot shrugged. "Really, Aunt Sophie, it's okay. Jack will probably come looking for me. I mean, really, I disappeared out of nowhere. Probably freaked Sophie and Tyler out. I wish I could have seen their faces."

"You're taking this way too well." Sophie said, leaning against the wall next to her nephew.

"I've been immersed in this Immortal stuff my whole life." he replied simply. "How many kids can say they flew over Alaska with Jack Frost and saw the Northern Lights? How many kids can say they helped the Easter Bunny paint eggs for Easter? How many kids can say they've rode on dream sand clouds with the Sandman and helped the Tooth Fairy collect teeth? Seriously, how many kids can say they went to the North Pole and met Santa?! My life is full of this stuff. Tyler, Sophie and me are really lucky. We just happened to get the coolest parents in the world and their dad only happens to be best friends with THE Jack Frost." Elliot smiled at her. "And now they have bragging rights 'cause their Aunt is Muse. I love my family."

Sophie, despite still shaking off the fear, laughed. Elliot was much braver than she. And smarter, too. She never prided herself in her intelligence—she had always been a bit air-headed—and it wasn't really such a surprise to her her plans failed. Maybe she should just stop making plans? The girl stood up.

"Let's see if we can get you home to that awesome family, hm?" Sophie said, straightening her dress. The boy looked doubtful, but stood up. She took his hand and tried to transport them out of Pitch's liar.

Darkness swirled around them. When it vanished, they appeared in a dark room with cages. Sophie frowned.

"… We didn't leave, did we?" Elliot asked.

"No."

"Huh."

Sophie sighed. They were trapped. It was probably the nightmare sand she had been infected with that kept them here. Elliot scratched his chin, frowning. Sophie felt… horrible. She failed him. She couldn't protect him. She failed Jamie. She put his son in danger. And Jack. This would probably be the first place he came looking for Elliot.

"Anklebiter?"

Sophie's breath hitched. Elliot looked to the closest cage and quickly climbed up to look inside. Sophie leapt up, causing the cage to sway. Inside, E. Aster Bunnymund was shackled and stained. His tribal markings had grown spike-like and dangerous looking. His grey fur was darkened. His green eyes, almost black.

Bunnymund looked up to Elliot. "What are you doin' here?"

"I… Kinda…" he bit his lip and looked to Sophie.

"I brought him here, Bunny." Sophie explained. Bunnymund looked at her. His shaded eyes widened.

"Sophie? 'S that you? North told me about your Immortality, but… he didn't…."

Sophie smiled sadly. "I wish you could have seen me at my best. You'd be so proud, Bunny. I should have tried to make Easter Eggs with you! They would have been the best batch ever! But… Pitch… he…." The look he was giving her tore her heart. Bunnymund was her favorite Guardian. Maybe it was the bond she struck with him when she was two, but she had always chosen Bunnymund over the others. Jack Frost… he wasn't her favorite Guardian. No, he was her favorite person. He was her favorite everything.

"Sophie, don't be lookin' like that now. It's okay."

"I'm so sorry, Bunny!" she wiped her wet eyes. "It's my fault you guys are here. I told Sandy you should try and stop Pitch. And it was part of his plan. I didn't know. I swear, I—"

"None of us blame you." Bunnymund interrupted firmly. "Don't even start that, Anklebiter."

"Did you bite his ankle, too?"

Sophie looked to Elliot. "Huh?" What the heck was he talking about?

"Oh, Bunny still calls me Anklebiter because I bit his ankle. I was a biter. Tyler still has scars." Elliot explained.

"… What kind of kids did Jamie raise?" Sophie muttered.

Bunnymund laughed. "Go easy on 'em, Sheila. They're good blokes. Just a little rough around the edges."

"But _biting the Easter Bunny's ankle_?!"

"I was four!"

Bunnymund chuckled and leaned against the bars. Sophie looked to the tired-looking rabbit and furrowed her brows. She had to get him out of here. She had to free Bunnymund, Toothiana, and North. But how? She looked at the three cages, each of their occupants shackled down and tainted. Toothiana and North were asleep, dark sand swirling around their heads.

"We're going to get you out of here, Bunny…" Sophie promised.

"You'll just make it worse for yourself. Wait for Jack and Sandy. They'll get us out just in time for the fight." Bunnymund assured her. "Just sit tight, you two. We'll be out of here soon. And you'll be set right."

Elliot next to her was growing weak. His arms were shaking and his knees couldn't support him. He couldn't hold onto the cage any longer and dropped down, panting. He wasn't strong like his brother. Sophie smiled fondly down at him and joined him on the ground, steadying the cage.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to get here?" Elliot asked.

"Depends… How long was I out for?" Sophie looked to the boy.

"Let's see…. it was around two-ish when we went into town. Two-thirty when we got here… my phone died at ten, so um… you woke up not long after that. By the way, there is NO service in here."

"… I was out for eight hours?!" Sophie exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, Pitch was apparently really mad at you."

"What happened?" Bunnymund looked down at them and Sophie smiled assuringly.

"It's nothing."

"No, what did he do to you? He's already in for it. That bloody wombat is gonna—"

"Bunny, it's okay." She wished she could reach him. A light touch just to assure him. Unfortunately, her height was not on her side. "I'm not hurt. It was just scary."

"So… will Jack and Sandy get here?" Elliot asked. "It's already been seven-eight-ish hours. Maybe tomorrow?"

Sophie thought for a moment. "We'll know when the other Immortals arrive."

"What do we do 'til then?"

"Reserve our strength." Sophie crossed over to the wall and pat the ground next to her. "Come here, Elliot. You should probably sleep."

The boy considered her. He shuffled his feet, looking as if he was about to protest before frowning and sitting next to her. She took his head and laid it on her lap. He was stiff, probably nervous. She didn't blame him. She was practically a stranger.

"Just indulge me, okay? I never got to be an aunt." she insisted, smiling at the boy. He frowned and turned away from her. "Not sleepy?"

"No, just… this is weird."

Sophie chuckled and stroked his hair. "You know… I kind of wish I never… I never died. I missed a lot. Sophie was the only birth I was actually there for. I missed the first six months of your life. I missed so much… Sophie learned to walk, you learned to talk, Tyler was starting to read, sorta. Time passes differently when there's no end for you… I got caught up. If I was still alive I would have spoiled you three rotten."

"Dad said you would have…" Elliot yawned.

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing." he mumbled. "Dad raised us with the idea you were always there. Whether you were an Immortal or an angel, you were there watching us. And you were. So Dad wasn't crazy. Good. 'Cause sometimes I wonder."

"Oh, no, he's crazy. Believed in Jack Frost for almost ten years without definitive proof. Because of one night when he was eight." Sophies giggled. "And I was dumb enough to follow along."

The boy hummed in agreement. The two were silent and she felt his breath deepening. Rubbing his back, she began to sing quietly. The chorus of voices with hers she expected to sound eerie. "_Stars shining bright above you—Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'—Birds singing in the sycamore trees—Dream a little dream of me._"

It wasn't just was strange sounding as she expected. She saw Bunnymund watching her and she gave a weak smile. Elliot had fallen asleep. It was still a great wonder to her how he had been so calm and so brave through all of this. Surely if this happened to Sophie, she would have been choking from a panic attack long ago. Then, what Elliot said Jamie told him rang through her mind. As long as they weren't afraid, they couldn't be hurt.

It was a bit harder for Sophie to not be afraid when she was imbedded with the fear. Pitch could paralyze her with terror with nothing more than a look. He had his hold on her. There was no way for her to escape it on her own, the voices assured her. She needed help. Sandman would help.

The plan she made will Elliot was all for not. … Or maybe not. She wrote a note to _all three siblings_. Saying they needed all of their help. Hopefully, Tyler and young Sophie would insist. Jack would _have_ to include them. After all, their brother was missing. They would want to help.

Sophie just smiled.

Maybe she wasn't so dumb after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Elliot was awoken when his aunt shook him. Sophie quickly shook him and helped him to his feet. He was dazed, not quite awake yet. Sophie was sure sleeping on the stone floor had not been comfortable, but she hoped her offered lap served a good enough pillow. Unfortunately, he needed to be up. Voices carried through the cavern.

"Do I get breakfast?" Elliot slurred, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Sorry, Pitch didn't deliver food. Pretty sure he forgot humans need sustenance " Sophie whispered and peered down the hall. The main chamber must be close by. Sophie looked to the Guardians. North and Tooth had awoken from their nightmarish sleep. They looked anxious.

"Stay here, Elliot." she ordered.

"No way, I'm coming with you." he insisted.

"You probably won't see them anyway." Sophie frowned. "They're here because of lack of believers. If they see you here, they're all at once going to try and get you to believe in them. Who knows what they'll do."

"Then tell me who's out there." Elliot folded his arms.

Sophie sighed. "Alright, there's Pitch, the Mermaid, the Liche, the Monkey King—"

"What the hell are the Liche and Monkey King?"

Sophie stared at her nephew. "… This isn't gonna work. Just stay here." He wasn't going to believe in what he was ignorant to. It was much harder then it sounded. Believing wasn't as easy as it seemed. There needed to be an awareness. Then it brought the question of how this boy knew about the muses enough to be aware one existed? She would have to ask him, but another time. "Bunny, you're in charge. Make sure Ankle-biter here doesn't follow me."

"Aye-aye," Bunnymund saluted.

Sophie made her way to the main chamber where she saw seven Immortals gathering. Sophie stuck to the shadows as Pitch addressed them. He said they no longer needed to look for the Guardians. The Guardians would come to them.

They had a child.

Sophie was reminded of her mistakes and frowned. What were they going to do? Pitch said that they had the boy for about sixteen hours. It was only a matter of time before Jack Frost and Sandman came to the rescue, probably bringing along the traitors and Mother Nature. There was also a possibility there would be more on their side, but there was still more of them. They had the Nightmares and Fearlings on their side. They would always outnumber them.

The Immortals shouted in agreement. The Liche called, requesting for the child. They should all make him believe in them. There was an uproar. Sophie backed up, ready to rush back to her nephew. She had to protect him. It was Pitch that quelled the Immortals.

He assured them the boy would believe in time. That wasn't their concern for the moment. It was the upcoming battle they should focus on. Once they had won, the boy would be taken care of. Though Pitch assured Elliot would believe, she could feel some ominous intentions.

Pitch spoke once more of the traitors, Leprechaun and Cupid. He put on an easy facade of heartbreak as he mourned losing them. The Immortals jeered. He insisted they should not blame those two. No, they had been following their comrade. Muse.

Sophie dared not breathe. She couldn't be found. The Immortals asked for her, demanded that she show face. Pitch assured them she was not a threat. She preferred others fought her battles. She was weak and it was not fair to prey on her. She started the war, but they would end it.

The nightmares that invaded her tugged her. She should grovel for forgiveness. Let the Immortals have at her. She deserved whatever they did to her. She brought the Guardians here the first time, tearing them apart, tainting them. She brought Elliot here where Pitch was using him as bait. And again, the Guardians were going to return. What if they lost? What would happen to Elliot? What if Sophie and Tyler were with them? What would happen to them?

As Pitch wrapped up his speech, his army was rearing to go. But Pitch told them they needed to pace themselves. They needed to get ready and prepare themselves. Sophie kept to the shadows to wait. She needed Jack to let the Guardians go. She was useless. Just as useless as Pitch told the Immortals… always letting someone fight her battles for her.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in the shadows for. She knew Pitch knew where she was. This was his domain and the shadows were his to control. She watched from around a pillar.

Then… there was a familiar feeling of discomfort and a hand passed through her to lean against the pillar. She gasped and pulled herself away, looking at the back of a tall boy with a muscular build.

"Tyler?" she whispered. The boy motioned and his sister joined him at the pillar.

"Who can you see?" Tyler asked. She scanned the area.

"A mermaid, a nymph, Pitch, and … is that the Monkey King?" young Sophie whispered back.

"There was also… what, a… liche? Baba something… and the Jersey Devil…" Tyler furrowed his brows for a moment, trying to see. "No wonder they don't have believers. They're obscure or urban legends or myths."

"Baba Yaga." Sophie whispered with a giggle. "You guys really would tick them off."

"Well, if we don't believe in them, they can't hurt us." young Sophie assured her brother. "I wonder where Elliot is." The girl fidgeted. The siblings exchanged worried glances and looked back into the chamber.

"Maybe she can help us."

Sophie jumped and looked to her right. A boy stood beside her with a mischievous grin. He was tall and spindly, carrying a staff. There was an other-worldly feeling about him. The girl turned to him, furrowing her brows.

"Who?"

"Good question." the boy turned to Sophie, putting a hand on his hip. "Who are you?"

"… Who are _you_?" she sputtered. If he was with Tyler and Sophie, he had to be on their side.

"No fair, I asked you first."

"… Muse." Sophie said slowly.

"I'm Nightlight." he nodded. "Mother Nature told me about you. Said you were on our side." Nightlight? Sophie had never heard of him. But she was sure she could trust him. His grin widened. "Can you take us to the Guardians? Or Elliot?"

Sophie nodded numbly. Something was so completely ethereal about him, she felt as if she was in the presence of someone who had been around a long, long time. Much longer than any of the Guardians. Perhaps he was here since as long as Pitch.

"Great! Come on, guys, she said she's gonna take us to the Guardians." Nightlight beckoned the siblings and Sophie began to lead them.

"Who's 'she?'" Tyler asked.

"Muse." Nightlight responded. He seemed quite antsy, as if itching for a long-overdue battle. The girl squinted her eyes, trying to see Sophie. She didn't doubt they believed she was there. But believing in her was difficult. Clearly they weren't as educated about a muse as Elliot was. "Don't worry, Muse. They'll see you. It took them a while to see me."

Sophie only nodded, but wondered how they were able to see him. No one had mentioned him before. "How come we can't see her?" Tyler asked.

"Because you're older. It's easier for kids to just accept something for what it is. You guys need to think about it." Nightlight explained.

Sophie rubbed her arm. "It's okay," she shrugged. "I have one believer."

"That's the spirit!" Nightlight raised his staff as a sort of toast. She smiled at him. He sort of reminded Sophie of Jack in a way. As they reached the room she wondered where the winter spirit was. The three of them had taken to hiding, so it was it was safe to assume the others had as well.

Sophie gasped as her niece ran through her. "Elliot!" she cried as she jumped onto him, unsteadying the boy. He smiled at his sister and brother as he joined them. "You're okay!" young Sophie cried.

"Yeah. Please tell me you have a sandwich on you."

Tyler laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Good to see you're safe."

"Au—" Elliot looked at Sophie as she shook her head. He chewed on his words before continuing. "Muse took care of me."

"Was that who you saw?" Tyler asked. Elliot nodded. "She took you here, then."

"It was an accident. I kinda grabbed her as she was leaving." Elliot rubbed the back of his head.

As the siblings were reuniting, Sophie looked to Nightlight as he walked up to the cages. He considered the locks before floating at the level of Bunnymund's cage. The sprite stuck his staff between the door and bars, and pried the door open. He struggled before the lock snapped and the door flew open. Nightlight ducked in and and broke the chains shackling Bunnymund. The rabbit laughed and hoped out, looking up at Nightlight.

"Good ta see ya, mate."

"Pleasure's all mine." Nightlight chuckled, before going to free North. The two of them seemed to have a history. They began to speak in rapid Russian to one another, so Sophie turned her attention to Bunnymund.

"I think the others are here, too. I hope so, anyway. The battle hasn't started yet, and—"

"Nightlight? Is that you?" Sophie whirled around. Pitch stood in the doorway, looking up at the boy. "It's been a while. I thought perhaps your friend in the Moon had taken you to the moon."

"Nah, I've just been dodging your little shadows, Pitch. I'm always gonna be there to protect the children from you." Nightlight laughed. "And if you think otherwise, wow, you're losing your touch. Must be from the lack of believers, hm? How the mighty has fallen!"

Sophie and Bunnymund stood in front of the siblings protectively. Exactly what role did Nightlight play in all of this? Why had no one spoken of him before, but they all knew him? Maybe it was just because the subject hadn't been brought up. She wondered if Jack knew about him.

Pitch growled. Nightlight opened Toothiana's cage and snickered. "North, let Tooth out, I'll take care of Pitch." The sprite howled and flew at Pitch who created a a scythe with nightmare sand.

Bunnymund ushered the three siblings as Nightlight pushed Pitch out of the doorway. Sophie and Bunnymund ran with them, Bunnymund taking the front and Sophie taking the rear.

"We need to go to the main room, Bunny!" Tyler ordered.

"Are you crazy? No, I'm taking you home!"

"No!" Sophie exclaimed. "We're here to help! Jack and Sandy said we could help! You guys need us to help keep the Nightmares back, right? We can make them into dream sand."

"Wait, how did you guys know the—oooooh, right the scribble in the dirt." Elliot scratched his chin. "I guess you'd work from there. Muse and I kinda made a plan, but then I got trapped here. Uh… yeah."

Sophie smiled at Elliot. His siblings were questioning how he could have seen her so easily. Even young Sophie, who believed in Mother Nature and Cupid and Leprechaun easily, couldn't bring herself to see her. Elliot explained he did a project last year on Greek gods and he had a good understanding of the Muses and what they stood for.

"So, um, how did Bunny get out?"

The his brother and sister laughed and tried to describe Nightlight. Sophie looked back. Fearlings cropped up out of the shadows. She ordered them to keep moving, Elliot repeated her order. Bunnymund bound faster, Tyler paused and offered his sister his back. She quickly climbed on and he ran after the pooka. Sophie ran with Elliot and kept and eye on the creatures following them.

Down the hall, she saw North and Toothiana fighting them, catching up with the small group quickly. Sophie cheered for them and beckoned them. Elliot called, urging them to catch up. The girl grabbed Elliot's arm and ran, grinning. They might actually have a chance this time. She was going to try and protect her family. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt them. She was going to prove Pitch wrong and _fight_.

In the main chamber, a fight had already broken out. Leprechaun, Cupid, Jack Frost, Sandman, and Mother Nature were fighting against Mermaid, Nymph, Liche, Monkey King, Jersey Devil, and Baba Yaga. Bunnymund looked to Sophie and Sophie gave him a nod with a smirk. He made a war call as he ran into the fray.

Elliot looked to Sophie. "This is really weird."

"Well, they need your help. Look, a Nightmare is going after Jack. Go jump it!" She nudge him. Elliot nodded and ran after the creature, running his hands along Nightmares as he passed. Tyler whooped and ran after Elliot, Sophie still on his back. They laughed and changed passing Nightmares into dream sand that Sandman gathered. Sophie herself ran, keeping close to them and kicking Fearlings back, away from the trio. She threw them kept them back to the best of her ability.

Sophie never really had to fight before. It was clear as she shoved the Fearlings away from the children. Fearlings were not effected by the hope and light of the children. They would surely cause harm if they got to them. So, Sophie pushed, shoved, punched, and kicked the creatures away. Jamie would never forgive her if his children got hurt. She'd never forgive herself….

The battle waged. Nightlight and Pitch had made their way back into the main chamber and Mother Nature joined Nightlight. Toothiana and North took over. North was taking care of the Liche and Toothiana was busting up Nightmares and Fearlings.

Toothiana zipped past Sophie and sliced up the creatures with her wings. Sophie danced out of her way and cheered her on. The fairy grinned at her and dived back into the hoard. She turned to look for the three siblings. Young Sophie stuck close to Tyler who punched a Fearling into the ground and kicked it away. Oh. Well, then.

Elliot was a few feet away, clearly enjoying chasing the Nightmares that learned to avoid them. He laughed as he caught one and watched it turn into a dolphin before it swam towards Sandman.

But she saw it. A stray Fearling, darting towards the boy. She gasped, running towards him. "Elliot!" She pulled him away as the creature lunged at him. The boy stumbled to the ground and Sophie looked to the Fearling. It veered and turned back, and pounced. Sophie quickly shielded the boy, wrapping her arms around him to protect him.

Light darted past her and it a cold gust followed. "Huh?" She looked back at the Fearling that froze over and dropped to the ground. Sophie looked up as Jack Frost landed a few feet behind them.

"Whoah," Elliot glanced at the frozen creature before looking up at Sophie. "Are you okay, Aunt Sophie?"

Sophie's breath hitched. Elliot seemed to realize what he said and quickly covered his mouth. They both looked to Jack who's eyes were wide, and his mouth gaping, as if he was trying to formulate proper speech.

"Aunt… Sophie?" he managed.

Elliot stood up and stepped aside. His gaze flicked from one to the other. Sophie managed a weak smile and clutched her hands over her chest. She was terrified. What would he say? What would he do? She couldn't hide it now.

"Hi, Jack."

**A/N**: I included a character from the book… Nightlight. I haven't exactly finished reading North's book yet, so I don't know if I have his personality down right. But just... He's so cool. Remiiiiiiinds me a lot of Jack.

Also, I just now kind of decided to figure out what the other Immortals were. XD I'm sorry, I couldn't for the life of me think of any to use. If anyone wants any information on any of them, let me know and in the next chapter, I'll give them an explanation. In the story or author's notes, I dunno. When I write it, we'll see. Or you know, there's Google. Google can tell you about them.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack _flew_ at her. The girl yelped, preparing herself for impact. There was a clatter of wood on stone and cold arms lifted her off her feet, a tinkling laughter rang in her ear. Jack set her down, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Jack pulled back enough to look at her face. His eyes shone, a disbelieving grin played on his lips.

"It really is you." he breathed. "Sophie. It's you." Cold fingers brushed hair from her face. "I've been searching for so long…"

Sophie finally realized what was happening. He wasn't attacking her. He was holding her gently, just like he used to. He was happy to see her, tainted or not. Happiness swelled inside her, pushing down the fear that fought for control. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his sweatshirt. His crisp, fresh scent filled her nose. It was like the smell of their air just as snow started falling.

"I missed you so much, Jack."

She felt him breath in to speak, but before he could say a word, they were interrupted.

"Guys, you can get a room later." The two of them looked to an impatient Elliot. "Seriously, now's not the time."

Right. There were Nightmares and Fearlings swarming them. Immortals were going down one by one, but there was still a fight to be had. Jack pulled his arms away from her, but took her face into his cold hands, searching it.

"Alright. Later." he agreed. Suddenly, his lips were on hers. I felt as if time stopped and it was just the two of them. She was shocked, but more then pleased as she felt warmth bubble in her chest. Sophie grabbed Jack's wrists and stood on her toes to press herself closer, not getting enough of him.

The kiss was broken. The smile playing on Jacks lips was the biggest Sophie had ever seen him wore, and the one that she felt crossing her face was probably just as big. The winter spirit kicked up the dropped staff and howled with joy as he flipped back away from her and flew into the fray.

Sophie stood there for a moment, savoring the lingering tingle his lips left. There was too much emotion for her to contain. Sophie held her hands to her chest and squealed with delight, stomping her feet like an excited child.

"Aunt Sophie."

Sophie looked to Elliot. She covered her mouth, trying to hide the intense emotion. It was impossible. The boy brought her attention back to the matter at hand. She shouldn't get wrapped up at the moment. But she couldn't help it! Jack didn't forget her. He still cared about her! _He still loved her_!

"Sorry, just—just—okay, let's go." She pushed her nephew towards a group of Nightmares that reared for North. It seemed the creatures learned the human children were not to be trifled with. They focused on the Guardians that had fallen the Immortals.

The Mermaid and Nymph were sleeping. Baba Yaga was fighting as best she could, but she was heavily influenced by the nightmare sand and it hindered her abilities. The Jersey Devil had been frozen to the ground and he was trying his best to free himself.

Sophie did what she could to keep the Fearlings back from her brother's children. Two of them could not see her, but that did not stop her from protecting them. The siblings were doing wonderfully. Tyler did well in beating back the Fearlings that Sophie missed. Good practice from all the sports he played.

Toothiana flitted around, destroying Fearlings and Nightmares. She was beautiful and graceful, even when she was tainted. The Nightmares attempted to take her, but she broke hold and fought valiantly. She took them out by the tens, twenties, hundreds.

Jack, Leprechaun, and Cupid helped to keep the Fearlings at bay and away from Sandman. In they got close enough to taint him, all would be done for.

Bunnymund had called in sentinel eggs. The stone monuments attacked the countless Fearlings as he dealt with the Liche. He bobbed and weaved around him, throwing his boomerangs and diving into tunnels, popping up behind him to catch him off guard.

Sandman was fighting the Monkey King, North beside him. Sandman used his whips, North his scimitars. North laughed in the face of danger, a battle well fought. Soon, Monkey King was down.

The battle seemed to wage on for hours.

Finally, Pitch fell and all was still.

Sophie and her nephews and niece edged closer to see. The Nightmares and Fearlings had dwindled to a handful in the battle. The only Immortal influenced by Pitch left standing was the Liche, but even he backed down. He knew the fight was over, they had lost.

Mother Nature stood before Pitch Black. She got to his level and touched his face, a look of sad longing gracing her features. Pitch flinched back from her. He shoved her away. Humiliated defeat hung in the air.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner. Please look at me." Mother Nature begged. "Please remember who you used to be."

Sandman approached them. Pitch scrambled back, fear widening his eyes. North was quickly behind him, pulling him to his feet. Pitch cried out, trying to reason with the Guardians. Sophie felt the nightmare sand in her trying to push her into action. It was trying to get her to stop them. She had to force herself to take a step back.

Sandman smiled at him kindly before taking Pitch's hand in both of his. Dream sand snaked up Pitch's arm and sunk into his skin. He cried out in pain or shock, Sophie wasn't sure what, and spots of gold shone through his cloak and skin.

Mother Nature wrapped her arms around him as he threw his head back and released a horrifying scream that shook Sophie to the bone. She whispered words Sophie couldn't hear. The purifying light shone brighter than all the darkness that filled the man.

Through his open mouth, a mass of darkness spewed out, more Fearlings then Sophie could count escaped their ancient vessel. North released Pitch, stepping away from the screeching creatures the mass was made up of. Mother Nature supported the man, holding him tightly.

When it was over, the man fell limp. Mother Nature kept him steady and carefully eased him to his knees. Thousands of Fearlings swirled above them. Jack, Cupid, Toothiana, Nightlight, and Sandy were quick to leap into the air and stop them from attacking.

Sophie braved a step closer to Mother Nature and Pitch. The man sat back on his heals and pressed his hand to his forehead, disorientated. His skin was a healthy, flushed color. He looked up and his bright gold eyes met Mother Nature's. She smiled at him, relief washing over her.

"Daddy… it's you."

"M-Mischa?" He lurched forward and took her face. "Mischa… Mischa?" He brushed hair out of her face, searching. "Mischa, what happened to you? You're…" Frost rained down on them and they both flinched, looking up. Jack called down an apology with a grin and continued to finish off the remaining Fearlings.

Kozmotis Pitchiner got to his feet and looked around. "Mischa, what is going on? Where are we?" He quickly pulled the woman to her feet and stepped in front of her protectively. "Never mind, I need to take care of the Fearlings."

Mother Nature placed a hand on his shoulder. "Daddy, it's okay. Everything will be okay."

Kozmotis looked from his daughter to the others around them. Sophie offered a smile as his eyes passed over her. He looked back to Mother Nature and floundered.

He had forgotten everything. He didn't remember his life as Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. Sophie wondered how Mother Nature would deal with this. If she would tell him of his former life, or if she would try her best to keep it from him.

"You've missed a lot, Daddy." the woman looked up at him with shining eyes.

The last Fearling had fallen. Toothiaha, Sandman, Jack, and Nightlight landed. The Guardians looked at each other, then to Kozmotis and Mother Nature with the widest grins. It was time for celebration.

Sophie felt a tug on the back of her dress. Elliot met her gaze and she smiled at him. "What's up, kiddo?"

"Sandy can fix you now, right? And we can go home and Dad can see you."

"What are you talking about, Elliot?" Tyler asked, folding his arms. "Jack can take us home."

"No," Elliot turned to Tyler. "It has to be Muse."

"Dad's probably gonna wanna hear the story from Jack—"

"We can tell him the story." Elliot gave his brother the most stubborn look he could muster. Tyler rolled his eyes and shrugged. His sister linked her arm with her oldest brother, still searching for Sophie. Sophie rocked on her heals and looked to the Guardians. She didn't want to disturb them as they closed in on Mother Nature and Kozmotis, all of them happy and showing great interest in learning more about Kozmotis.

Jack looked over at the siblings and met Sophie's gaze. He flashed her a bright grin that made her heart leap. The boy nudged Sandman and nodded towards them. Sandman followed his gaze before nodding, excited. The dream maker and winter spirit crossed over to them.

"Sandy, you were amazing!" Sophie instantly blurted out. "That was awesome! It actually worked! Haha! I wasn't sure, but it worked!"

"I can't believe you came up with all of this." Jack said with a fond look. Sophie brushed her hair behind her ear and gave him a shy smile.

"Aw, not really. It was a lot of playing by ear and hoping." Sophie kicked her foot. "It only kinda worked out as planned."

"You can fix her, right Sandy?" Elliot asked, motioning to her.

Sandman gave him a look that said "who do you think I am?" Elliot grinned from ear to ear. Sophie offered Sandman her hand that he took in both of his and closed her eyes. The dark turmoil she had been in for so long suddenly lifted. She was glowing and when she opened her eyes, dream sand lifted from her and collected in Sandman's open palm.

Sophie looked at her dress and hair and accessories. No more dark stains. No more nightmare sand. She felt nothing but brightness and warmth and happiness. She covered her mouth and to muffle a noise of delight.

"Sandy!" she dropped to his level and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

The man was shocked, but returned the embrace. She was so grateful, she couldn't thank him enough. He saved her. He _saved_ her. He saved them all.

She let him go and he pat her arm assuringly. He gave her a nod before moving back to the group. Sophie looked up at Jack, her heart hammering in her chest.

"You look _much_ better." the boy said with a sly smirk. "A lot less like Baba Yaga."

"Hey, hey! She's just as influenced as I was!" Sophie waved a finger.

"Fine, fine," Jack walked up to her.

"Hey, Jack, I'm gonna take these guys home." Sophie nodded. "Hopefully see Jamie." She looked around him. "You've still got some stuff to do here, it looks like."

"I don't have to—"

"You're a Guardian, silly." Sophie playfully knocked his arm. "Do what you have to here. Let's meet when we're done, okay? At you're pond?"

"But, I—" He was quickly silenced when her lips met his for a swift, chaste kiss.

"I'll see you soon, okay, Jack?" Sophie pushed his hair back and smiled at him brightly. He nodded.

"Soon."

**A/N**: This isn't over yet. I've still got some more to write. XD

And I suck at fighting scenes, so I hope this was okay... Well, fighting scenes one-on-one is easier then a _battle_.


	16. Chapter 16

Sophie and the three Bennett siblings appeared in their living room. Red light of dusk spilled in from the windows, blinding the Immortal that stood among the teenage humans. She had been in darkness for far too long and she was finally glad to be rid of it.

The siblings looked at each other in turn. Wide grins crossed their face and they called loudly for their parents. A man came running in from the next room and a woman was bounding down the stairs. They looked to their children to survey the damage. There was very little except dirt and scuffed knuckles on their oldest. The parents pulled all three children into a tight embrace, thankful that they had come home safe and sound.

Sophie stood back a bit, rubbing her arm. She suddenly felt very nervous. Elliot insisted that she was the one to take them home. He wanted Jamie, her brother, to see her. What if he didn't, though? What if he was like his oldest and youngest children and didn't see her?

When the excitement of their return had settled, Jamie looked around the room. "Who took you home? Jack? Where'd he go?"

"No, Muse brought us home." Elliot said, an anticipating look crossing his face as he looked to Sophie. Jamie followed his gaze, his eyes seeing through her. Then, he smiled when he was able to focus on her.

"Muse, thank… you…." His smile faltered, his eyes widened and his breath hitched. His mouth opened, unable to find words. His wife and two children were confused and Elliot seemed to be holding back snickers.

"Jamie," Sophie's voice was choked and her vision blurred. He was finally able to see her!

"Sophie?" He stepped towards her, his voice cracking. Sophie nodded and ran up to her brother, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He was breathless as he returned the warm embrace. "Sophie… You made it."

"I did." she whimpered.

Jamie held her at arms length, looking her up and down. "Look at you." he breathed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I dunno about that," Sophie wiped her face with a chuckle.

"I guess the fancy dress is new." Jamie smiled. "You've never worn dresses unless you've had to before."

"Shut up, Jamie." she choked on what felt like a laugh and a sob. Her brother pulled her back into a hug and she clutched on to his shirt. He felt so different. He wasn't lean anymore. He had gotten taller, filled out a bit. But he was just as warm as she remembered.

There was a hand on her back. She looked up to see Laura giving her a watery smile. Sophie gladly pulled her into the hug. She was glad Laura could see her just as easily as her brother. Laura was one of her favorite people. She was warm, welcoming, nice, and very open. She was always patient with Sophie's shyness, unlike most people she encountered. Laura knew how to handle Sophie, even though her personality was so very different then her brother's. She appreciated her. And though Sophie didn't know her very long in life (a year the most) she had come to know Laura by observing. She loved the woman just as much as she loved her family.

And the acceptance Laura had was unbelievable, only shown through someone who had an encounter with the supernatural. And before she had become immersed in the world Jamie showed her, there hadn't been anything as far as Sophie knew. She was just… _accepting_.

"I missed you guys." Sophie sniffled. "I mean, I saw you, I watched, but… I miss this."

Jamie squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Sophie… We didn't know. We didn't…" he was at a loss for words.

"It's okay. No one believed in me. It's okay." Sophie laughed. "It's better that you didn't. These last couple of years were rough." Sophie wiped her face. "I did some bad things… but I hope I made it right."

"It's alright," Laura brushed hair out of her face. "What matters is that you're here. We're happy to finally see you."

"I'm glad you guys see me too," Sophie laughed. "Maybe you can help me manage my time. I missed a lot."

"Wait… Muse is Aunt Sophie?" The three of them looked to Tyler who now was looking right at her. Her niece was grabbing on to her brother, grinning excited. She was able to see Sophie as well.

Sophie smiled at them as Jamie laughed and wrapped an arm around Sophie's shoulder. He properly introduced his sister to his children. Sophie greeted them and the two siblings looked to the middle child with a disapproving look. They weren't happy Elliot had kept that information from them. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Jamie's family settled around the living room, Jamie, Sophie, and Laura taking the couch, young Sophie sitting in the chair, Tyler lounging on the smaller couch, and Elliot sitting cross-legged on the ground. Elliot started with his story of how he saw Sophie at the pond. He told how he met Pitch and how Pitch refused to let them leave. How he saw the Guardians infected.

The three of them went into the details of the fight, demonstrating how they had taken down countless Nightmares and Tyler was strong enough to beat down Fearlings. He proudly showed off his bloody knuckles. Elliot told of Sophie and Jack's reunion, Sophie with her face in her hands and her face bright red. He reminded her how terrible a time it was to be locking lips and she let out a squeak of embarrassment. Young Sophie laughed at her brothers, exclaiming that she told them so! She was right about Jack's feelings for their aunt.

The transformation of Pitch was what captured Jamie's attention most, though. So much, he left to grab a pen and paper to jot down notes. Sophie smiled, thinking of how the Guardians series he finished may start up again.

"So, what happened… here?" Sophie motioned. "Who the heck is Nightlight and how did they convince you to let your kids fight?"

"First of all, they reminded me I was eight when I fought Pitch. How could I say no?" Jamie started, laughing. He explained that Jack, Cupid, Leprechaun, and Sandy were hiding in their home after the first battle. Of course, it probably wasn't the smartest place. Jamie's house? The guy that wrote about the Guardians? And a family of the strongest believers? Jamie expected it to be the first place they looked.

Where was Mother Nature? She was there at first, but left, even though Jack insisted she stayed. She said she needed to look for someone. When she returned, be brought Nightlight with her. He had defeated Pitch a long, long time ago. Before the Guardians. He kept him dormant until a moonbeam released him, the one in his staff. He helped to bring Pitch down to size the second time. Mother Nature believed he was needed to help finish the job. He was the one that could truly stand up to Pitch.

While the Immortals were bunked up in the Bennett household, Jamie sent his children to stay with his parents. When he got the call that Elliot had disappeared, Jamie and Laura became frantic. They didn't want their children to be wrapped up in all of this. But, because they did, because of Sophie's message, they had finally stopped Pitch and ended the nightmares and fear once and for all.

Then, finally, the family looked to Sophie. "So… what have you been doing for nineteen years?" Jamie asked.

Sophie smiled at him. She demonstrated her power, making the notebook Jamie used to take notes glow, giving the man inspiration. He looked at it wide eyed. Jack sometimes asked why certain things would glow when he came to visit. Jamie had no idea what the winter spirit was talking about and thought he was losing it. Sophie started from the beginning, when she was… reborn in a sense.

When she told Jamie that she had given him back his inspiration after her death, he hugged her so tight, she thought she would break in half. He gave a breathy laugh and insisted he shouldn't thank her, since she disappeared for two years after that. She told of the most memorable artists she worked for, and how she had been looking for Jack all these years. How she had come so close so many times, but missed him.

Sophie's voice grew soft, doing a terrible job hiding her shame when she told of her servitude to Pitch. She agreed because she knew she couldn't escape and she was afraid. She told of what she did, how she effected artists everywhere, how she effected Jamie. Jamie's expression was impossible to read. She just wanted him to tell her he was disappointed. When she ended at the present, she frowned and looked at him. He studied her with those warm brown eyes.

"So," a smirk crossed his lips as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "You threw the picture I me?"

"I… I… yeah." Sophie squeaked. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—I just—"

Jamie laughed. "It's okay, Soph." He mussed her hair. "It's alright. I don't blame you. And you weren't the only one tricked, remember?"

Sophie twisted her hands, looking at the ground. "I know, but… you're my big brother and I look up to you and I just want you to be proud of me and I let you down and I hurt you and a lot of people and I'm so sorry."

"Sophie, I am proud of you." Jamie took her shoulders. "I've never been more proud to call you my sister. So don't make that face."

"I love my family." Elliot interjected from his place on the floor. "I only have the coolest family ever. Dad's a writer, Mom builds websites for big companies, I have a lame brother and sister, but my aunt is a supernatural being."

"Hey!" Tyler and young Sophie exclaimed.

"Even though I kidnapped you?"

"Details." Elliot waved it off.

Sophie giggled and leaned against the couch. It was well into the night. The siblings were worn from the long battle, yawning and little Sophie snuggling on the chair. Tyler's eyes were half-lidded as he fought sleep and Elliot was making himself comfortable.

"You three did amazing today." Sophie smiled at them. "I'm so proud of you."

They smiled sleepily and thanked her. When Laura suggested they go to sleep, the boys protested, but her daughter was already sleeping on her place in the chair. Sophie stood up and faced Jamie and Laura with the biggest grin.

"I'm gonna go… but I'll be back soon, okay? I promised to meet Jack. We'll come back together."

Quicker then she could blink, Jamie had her in his arms again. She savored the feeling of his warmth and hugged him back. "Promise not to stop believing in me while I'm gone?"

"Never." Jamie swore.

"I believe you." Sophie nodded and pulled away. She gave him one more smile and he saluted before she left for the pond.

It was dark. The moon was the only source of light. Sophie heard two voices close by. Frowning, she stepped up to the pond and looked around. "Hello?" she called, wondering if it was a couple teenagers. The voices stopped. Had they heard her?

A girl fell from a tree and landed deftly on her feet. Sophie recognized the shape instantly and grinned. A boy landed beside her. As they approached, the moonlight illuminated their features.

"Muse, you've got some nerve, lass. Leaving without even sayin' a word to us." Leprechaun grinned from ear to ear. "Hope ya don't mind the two of us staying with ya while ya wait for Frosty. Unless we're not cool enough for you."

"Sorry, just… the kids…" Sophie gave them a sheepish grin. Cupid laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Don't even worry about it. We understand. Family. Believers." he shrugged. "But seriously, you don't mind hanging out with us while Jack's busy, do you?"

"No way!" Sophie leapt to her friends, pulling them into a tight hug. "You guys are amazing. You did so well and you were so cool!"

"Not like you. Most pitiful fighting I've ever seen." Leprechaun snorted, then added reluctantly, "But, good at giving the little push in the right direction."

**A/N**: Ugh, this was a little hard to get out. Inspiration left me! Noooo! Well, I got inspired for another fic (a oneshot I'll write soon for Frosted Scissors). And just, ugh. Honestly, I wanted Jamie to find out a different way and things to go a bit differently, but there was no way to make that happen. So, here ya go. It's a bit rushed and the ending of the chapter is pretty abrupt, and I'm so sorry guys ;-; Hopefully next chapter will be better.


	17. Chapter 17

Sophie, Leprechaun, and Cupid spent the night reliving the glory of battle. They laughed, they gasped in horror, they shared their best and worst moments. Leprechaun and Cupid nursed quickly healing wounds. When they sun began to rise, they watched the moon set, smiling at the man that helped in his own way to finally stop the terror.

The morning was spent with Sophie showing them around the town, sharing memories that she had with Jamie and Jack. She lived her whole life in this small town. Her friends each had a place to call their domain, this would be hers.

The afternoon was spent playing at the small pond. Spring was coming, but snow still lay in heaps here and there. They threw snowballs, played tag and hide-and-seek, the two girls played a game that included getting Cupid to the ground. That one was rather difficult and exhausting since neither could fly. When Sophie would make herself appear above him in an effort to catch him, he would fly off. She fell into the pond more then once.

At night, they built a little fire for warmth. Sophie looked at her friends, happy to see the stains of darkness lifted from them. To see them for the first time in their true forms, bright and full of light. They shared smiles and joy.

For the first time, Sophie really felt she had made a bond with someone other then Jamie and Jack. In her human years, she was shy and it was hard for her to connect. But what these three had been through, it was hard to not be friends after that.

"Sophie." Sophie blinked and looked to Cupid. Neither of them had ever called her by her mortal name. Not once. Taken aback, she quirked her head and he offered a warm smile. "Vincent." he continued. "Vincent St. Cupid. In the year 250, I was one of those match makers. Usually the role went to women, but I kind of fought for it. I'd match men and women based on class and wealth. Like usual, but I'd go a little deeper. I got to know my clients and based them on personality and interests. Mostly, I'd match them based on what they needed rather then what they wanted. The parents weren't happy, but my clients… they always walked away with real _love_."

Sophie and Leprechaun were quiet. They never heard Cupid talk about his past self. He never really opened up to them. "My mother was a cherub. Funny, right? You guys probably imagine them as chubby little baby angels, but they're not. They're much more. They're strong, beautiful warriors. My father was a peasant and they fell in love. But when she had me, she gave me to him and left. She had to move on with her flock. The two of us were strong, though. We did what we could to live. One day my father rescued a noble and was granted more money then we had in our whole lives as thanks. We moved up, even a little. He spent the money giving me a better life.

"As I grew up, my cherub half developed. A lot like Toothiana, only less feathers. When I was sixteen, I discovered I had magic. Father and I had to do our best to keep it secret or else I'd be accused of witchcraft. Nothing angelic about that, right? When I was twenty five, I stopped aging.

"During the first hundred years, I did a lot of jumping around from place to place. You know, to keep my Immortality a secret. But I grew tired. I didn't really belong anywhere. I didn't really belong to anyone." Cupid shrugged. "My father died when I was eighteen. He never married. But I was working on the whole match-making business. I never really found anyone myself. I couldn't… I can't connect. I love, sure. Platonically. But… I can't actually fall in love myself. Not because I don't want to. But… I can't. I did try once. I really did. But it hurt her so much, knowing I didn't share the same feelings. So, to fill that void, I found other people love. It was so fulfilling. There was nothing I loved more then seeing true love bloom. An everlasting love that would withstand any test.

"Being alone was tough. I was seen, but slowly, over the course of a couple hundred years, I noticed less and less people seeing me. It was strange, I didn't understand. Then, for the first time, the moon spoke to me. He gave me a job. A purpose." Cupid smiled fondly up at the moon. "So, I became Cupid."

Sophie looked to her friend and beamed. She was glad he finally opened up to them. While he loved what he did, it must have been terrible… being unable to love? It sounded like a sad, lonely existence. But he made the most of it and she couldn't help but admire that.

"Sorry, it was only fair to share." Cupid shrugged. "I mean, we know so much about you, being the infant you are."

"Infant?!" Sophie clicked her tongue in mock offense. "I'm almost forty, thank you very much!"

"Baby." Leprechaun laughed.

"Sorry I wasn't born back in the year 200." the girl rolled her eyes. "You guys have, like, 800 years on me." She motioned to Leprechaun, then to Cupid. "And… pfft… what, 1800 years? I'm bad at math."

"You're cute, little Immortal." Cupid rumpled her hair. The three of them exchanged smiles.

"Erin." Leprechaun nodded. "Erin Lephrea Chaun. I was a cobbler's daughter. Well, a shoe-maker and cobbler. He did both to keep business. I'd help him out growing up. Now, my past isn't as heart-wrenching as Cupid's. I had loving parents, got by in life. I was a trouble maker, I was. A handful. Out of all five of my siblings, I was the one that gave the most trouble, playing pranks, acting the maggot, foostering about.

"And, you know, as my family got along well, I noticed people in my town that were poor, you know? When I was a kid, I thought nothing of it, but as I got older, I noticed. They didn't have any money. Not even enough for a pair of shoes. The children ran around barefoot. It hurt my heart to see them in such a desperate state.

"I would help me dad make shoes and try and make some out of the left behind shreds, the access leather he didn't use. With that, at night, I'd go out and leave them on doorsteps. The shoes were pitiful. Small and crummy. But I'd see the children running around in them, happy to finally have a pair of shoes. I loved it. When I started making my own shoes or used the money I earned making them to buy more and give them away.

"I didn't ever have any money for myself but it was worth it. As a human, with my own short life, money didn't matter. It was only after my good deeds lead me to be chosen to life this life that I became greedy. I wanted more money to buy more shoes to give to all the children of the world. Soon, though, it just accumulated. Because money was changing. And I didn't have to spend it, since less and less people saw me.

"I'm actually… I'm actually not sure when I became Leprechaun. It just seemed to happen one day. I still… I still try, you know. I try and help the poor children. The ones that need just a bit of kindness to get by." She grinned slyly. "And play a few pranks every once in a while."

Sophie giggled. She was so happy her friends were opening up to her. Something told her in that instant that the three of them had become best friends. As long as they had each other, they weren't really alone. Even if every person on Earth had stopped believing in them, they would have each other.

A callused hand took her own. She looked to Cup—Vincent. He offered a warm smile. Sophie looked to Erin and took her hand. The girl frowned reluctantly but squeezed back. Vincent and Erin took hands and the three of them looked at each other from around the tiny fire. There was a different kind of warmth that filled her then what the fire offered. It was a love for them.

During the day, the three of them played some more, especially with the kids that ran into the forest. The only Immortal two out of five of them could see was Erin. Sophie and Vincent helped hide Erin who teased the two with a game of tag. It was fun watching their friends try and catch a glimpse of her. Erin would snicker and laugh and hide. And when she was finally caught, she winked, tossed the boy a gold coin, and vanished.

"Sorry, no pot of gold this time, lad!"

From the tree tops, they watched the children surround the boy as he held up the gold coin and told of how he was amazed the girl had vanished. "She had to be a leprechaun! She said something about a pot of gold and where she disappeared, there's a path of clovers! Come on, I'll show you!"Sophie, Erin, and Vincent laughed, Erin having to stifle her giggles to not be seen.

And as the third day rolled around, the thrill and lightness of being released from darkness was calming. They sat at the edge of the pond, the snow finally all having melted and spring hung in the air. Sophie hugged her knees. She didn't want to be the one to say it. She was having fun with her friend, but the call for inspiration was tugging on her strongly. One she had been able to ignore in light of things, but now it was getting annoying. She could tell her friends were becoming anxious as well. They had their own duties to perform.

"I wonder where Jack is." Vincent was the one to say out loud, though the question hung over all of their heads. "He should be done by now, right?"

"He should," Sophie agreed, frowning into the water.

Vincent stood up and adjusted his crossbow on his back. "I'll go see what's going on. You ladies hang out for a bit, okay?"

Erin and Sophie agreed and watched him fly off. Sophie wondered if Jack had forgotten about her request. She knew she hurried to leave, but… Well, maybe it was just taking longer then they imagined it would to set things right.

Though Sophie was antsy, she and Erin found ways to entertain themselves. Sophie, always smiling at her "reluctance" or "temper," something the girl prided herself in, which only served to make Erin even angrier. They chased and climbed trees and hid from the boy that came back to the forest to look for Erin. When the sun was setting, Vincent returned.

Sophie and Erin ran up, eager for the news. He didn't have Jack with him. And, when Sophie drew closer, her wide grin slowly faded. The look on Vincent's face was not a happy one, but steeled, and he did not meet Sophie's eyes at first.

"Vincent, what happened?" she demanded.

He looked at her and took a deep breath. "He's not hurt."

"Vincent, _what happened_?" Sophie became more impatient. More worried. More anxious and a tad furious he wouldn't just _spit it out_.

"You should probably go to the ice palace."

Sophie looked from Vincent to Erin and back before stepping away from them. "Oh… Okay. I'll… I'll see you guys later." Her heart was racing. She would meet up with them another time, but for now she needed to go.

In swirls of light, colors, and shapes she had appeared in North's workshop. She looked at the elves that jumped at her arrival. No one was in here. She brushed passed the small things, out the door, and practically ran down the hall, looking for someone, anyone, who could tell her what was going on. She ran into a yeti that looked down at her. It frowned when it noticed the intruder, but quickly recognized her.

"Where's North?" She asked. The yeti replied in it's garbled language that she couldn't understand. She didn't have time for this. "Is Jack Frost here? Where is he?"

That, the yeti could help her with. It turned and started to lead her. The creature was moving too slow for her. Elves ran past and around them, other yeti's acknowledged Sophie, but the girl had not seen anyone. No Guardians. No one.

She twisted her fingers until they reached a door that the yeti pushed open for her. Inside, Toothiana was zipping around, barking out orders for her fairies and a few to elves who were running out the open door. The fairy queen looked up.

"Sophie!"

"Tooth, Vincent, he—" she noticed the confusion on the woman's face and quickly corrected herself before continuing rapidly, "Cupid said I should come here. What's going on? Is Jack okay? What happened?"

The woman frowned and Sophie walked into the room. The air in the room was considerably colder then the rest of the palace. The yeti closed the door behind her and that was when she could see it.

Jack Frost laid in a bed, dark clouds of smoke seeming to dance over his head. His breaking was unsteady and he seemed to be struggling. As the girl hesitantly stepped forward, she noticed he was asleep.

"Tooth," she said slowly, "What happened?"

"We were clearing out the area. You know, there were still a lot of Fearlings and Nightmares. Jack, Nightlight, Sandy, Bunny and I. North was helping Mother Nature with Pitch. It was after Sandy released the other Immortals of Pitch's Nightmares. None of us really noticed how much the fight really effected Sandy. He was tired, but he hid it pretty well. He knew there was still work to be done.

"Well… Sandy sort of… sort of fell asleep. A Fearling tried to take advantage, but Jack got there first. He couldn't stop the Fearling so… he took it instead. It's easy to fix, Sophie." Tooth assured her. "We just… we just have to wait for Sandy to wake up. We tried waking him up, but… he's really tired. So… Jack's just… just going to be sleeping for a little while, too."

Sophie could clearly see the fairy was as happy as she was about this. There was desperation and worry in her voice. There was no way to dispel the nightmares without Sandy, so the boy had to wait it out.

Sophie frowned as she stepped up to his bed. Tooth stood close to her, watching her. Sophie wondered what the woman was expecting. She wondered what she showed. Worry, probably. Fear, for the boy she loved so much. Anxiety because what if Sandman nor Jack woke up?

Jack's face was screwed up in agony, eyes constantly shifting under his lids, jaw clenched, and beads of sweat forming an icy sheen across his skin. Sophie reached to brush hair out of his face, but her hand was quickly caught and she looked to Toothiana.

"Don't," she warned. Sophie's hand that was dangerously close to Jack's forehead could feel why. The skin was a biting temperature, a cold she had never experienced. It was so cold, it almost felt hot. It was not the familiar cool of a boy that played in the snow for too long.

The girl dropped to her knees at his bedside. His fingers were tangled in the sheets and his leg kicked at a discarded quilt. She could see drops of ice that formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Jack…"

Toothiana worried on her knuckle before putting a hand on Sophie's shoulder. Sophie put her hand on the fairy's and looked up. "He's going to be okay," the woman assured.

"I know, Tooth."

**_A/N_**: Sophie has left me! I'm tapped out of inspiration! But I'm going to finish this fic soon! It's actually almost done, I promise. There's a couple more chapters (maybe three or four? I think?). A sequel that's longer then the original? Hm.  
For this chapter, I really wanted to get in Cupid's and Leprechaun's backstories, even a little bit. Because I couldn't fit them in to previous chapters (plus, I don't think Cupid would spill his so easily, at least not without trust). And, you know, I didn't want Sophie to be the friend that everyone knows everything about but she knows nothing about them. That would be sad and a tad selfish.  
Also, I finished Tooth's book. I'm so sorry. I screwed up Nightlight's personality WAY bad. Well, maybe not. He's playful. But HE DOESN'T TALK! D': That only makes him a better character! I wish I knew that when I wrote him, it would have been so much fun to write a mute boy!  
... September 3rd cannot come quick enough. I need Sandman's book. Now. WILLIAM JOYCE LEFT ME AT THE WORST PART AND JUST ASDFGFDS GOD DAMN IT! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! CLIFFHANGER WHY?!


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is from Jack's point of view. But it's totally relevant, I swear. Kinda. Just bear with me. ._.

* * *

Darkness. It was all he could see, all he could remember, all that filled him to the brim. It terrified him. He clawed and screamed for escape, only reaching for air and his voice falling into nothing but his own ears as his cries echoed back at him, serving only as a reminder of how alone he was. How did he get here and how long had it been? He couldn't recall.

And then, the darkness fell. Everything shifted so quickly, or so slow, Jack barely noticed when he was taken. Soon, even memories of the darkness began to fall away and he stood, surrounded by the Guardians. They sneered and mocked him and told him how useless he had been. They didn't need him, they never did. Even the mute Sandman finally said something. His voice was unsettling and distorted, terrifying the boy that sat in the middle of all of them. The four of them were viscous, cruel, stabbing at his heart.

They disappeared. And there was Jamie, an eight-year-old boy with contempt in his eyes. "You left me!" the boy snarled. "You had be believing and then you left me! What kind of Guardian are you?!" And then the boy became a twenty-two year old man who bore the same look of hatred. "You let my sister die!" Jack cried out, opened his mouth to apologize, but the man spoke before he could. "Don't deny it! You should have been there! You should have protected her! You used her! You used me! We loved you, Jack! And this is how you pay us back?! We believed in you when no one else did! _I_ believed in you when they all stopped! How could you, Jack Frost?!" Jack begged for Jamie to forgive him. He sputtered and stumbled over his works but Jamie no longer saw him. Instead the man looked through him and turned. Jack pleaded for him to turn and face him. He needed to apologize, he needed to explain himself, he needed Jamie to understand.

The man vanished and left him alone. He was back in the darkness.

He rocked back and forth, trying to tell himself this was just a bad dream, just a nightmare. When had Pitch gotten to him? During the battle? Was there even a battle? Was that part of the nightmare-dream, too? Just a way to taunt him. It had to be. North, Toothiana, and Bunnymund were captured. There was no way that could happen. They were too strong, too powerful to ever let that happen to them. The darkness that stained them proved that was a dream.

Did that include the second battle, too? With Mother Nature and Nightlight? It had to be a dream. That second battle… there was no way it was real. This awful dream was testing him and his limits. When Jack escaped this nightmare, Pitch would pay. He had gone too far. Much too far.

The fact Pitch had tainted the one thing in his life that meant more to him then anything. The angelic face he twisted and darkened made his actions unforgivable. Even in a dream, he could feel rage seething. He took perfection and warped it in his image.

Sophie, oh Sophie! The girl he had lost, the unbearable pain he suffered because this piece was missing. She was gone, dead, and somewhere Jack would never reach. The face he had seen amidst the battle, despite how disfigured it was, had him soaring. There was hope. Was she really alive? Was she really one of them?

And then, a small brief glimpse of an angel. Sandman had taken her darkness and left a glowing, bright, beautiful woman who smiled at him and kissed him. And when she stepped back, darkness shadowed her eyes. Blood dripped from under her hair and spewed from her open mouth and ran from her nose. He cried out and ran to her, wrapping her in his arms just as she fell limp. The bones shifted in his grip, giving him the most unpleasant sensation he had ever felt. Her head rolled at an unnatural angle, dead eyes boring in to him.

When had this become a remembrance of the battle to a a reliving of it?

He screamed and begged for the girl to come back. Her dark green eyes were no longer alight. Her gaze was stained red. "No, Sophie, don't leave me." he croaked. It seemed her bones had turned to dust as she sagged in his arms, her limp body becoming heavier, as if it wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

He dropped her and her body melted into a puddle of flesh and blood and he screamed, his voice raw and rough. Out of the puddle, a small girl with colorful PJs and butterfly wings rose. The puddle disappeared and wide green eyes looked up at him. Small hands reached for him and he took a step back.

Sophie…?

Choppy hair swung in front of her face as she tottered towards the winter spirit, holding a bi-pedal egg. Unable to form complete sentences, she giggled and ran through him, crying out, "Bunny!"

Jack turned and found they were in the Warren. He watched the girl run into the arms of the Easter Bunny. She stroked the fur on his nose, laughing as he admired her egg. The bunny looked to Jack with a hard expression, nothing by daggars in those big green eyes.

"I would have saved her." he said. "This innocent would never have been lost."

Jack felt boiling tears leak from the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I—"

"You weren't paying attention." Bunnymund snarled, growing. Jack stepped back as he grew three—four—ten times his size, his haunches raised and teeth sharpened. The girl in his arms clapped her hands and stroked the fur, anything but terrified by this transformation. "How many others have been hurt because of you and your winters? Ice, snow, the cold—it's nothing but a nightmare to humans!"

Bunnymund made to swipe at Jack and the boy blocked, preparing for impact. It never came. When Jack peered up, a brunette stood before him, looking down at him with a sweet smile and the Warren had vanished.

Some reprieve…

"Jill." he reached for his little sister. She took his hand and held it with both of hers, bringing it to her cheek.

"You're cold, Jack." she commented.

"Jill," his voice was raspy as he pulled her into his lap and held her tight. Faint memories of tickle wars and huddling for warmth in the dead of winter were vaguely recalled. He remembered her scent of pine and firewood. She was just as he remembered her. Just perfect.

"Why are you crying, Jack?" she asked, reaching up to wipe his face. He smiled at her, grateful for a little piece of comfort. But, as soon as the girl touched his face, she screamed and held her hand. It was covered in frost. Jill scrambled back, away from him, holding her hand and crying in pain. He moved towards her, but she yelped and pushed herself away. "Don't come any closer!"

Jack stopped.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "You aren't my brother!"

"Jill, I—"

"No! Jack is sweet and kind and wouldn't hurt anybody! You don't even look like him!" she cried out. He jumped back, alarmed. He searched the terrified girl, looking for some hint that she really did recognize him. Nothing. "So who are you?! What did you do with my brother?!"

"Jill, it's me! I just—"

"No! My brother's gone! You can't be him! Leave me alone!"

The girl was quick to her feet and darted away. Jack to run after her and suddenly the scene changed. He slowed to a stop and looked around. He was at his pond. Jamie and his friends were playing in the snow, laughing and throwing snowballs. The winter spirit winced, recalling how Jamie accused him.

"Jamie…?" Jack moved closer to the boy. The eight-year-old laughed and ran towards him before tripping. As Jack tried to catch him, the boy fell through him.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Hahaha!" Pippa stuck out her tongue. "How isn't that fair? You fell in the snow!"

"Jack Frost just isn't on my side today." the boy got up and straightened himself. His friends looked at him, confused.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Cupcake asked.

"Nobody, just an expression." Jamie shrugged. "At least that's what Mom told me."

"No, Jamie, what about—?!" Jack stopped when he noticed a shadowy figure hiding in the forest. The kids stopped when they noticed him as well, and ran over, excited. Jack noticed the familiar hooked staff the figure carried and had to do a double-take. No… it couldn't be….

The scene melted. Jamie and Sophie sat in front fo a Christmas tree. The girl looked downcast and the boy seemed to enjoy her struggle.

"Real or Dream: Jack Frost gave me this necklace?" she held up a crystalline necklace Jack recognized as the one he made for her their first Christmas together.

Jamie took it and turned it over in his hands. "Dream. I gave this to you years ago, Sophie. Remember?"

The girl flinched. "Okay… Real or Dream: Jack took me home from Bunny's Warren when I was a toddler?"

"It's real, Sophie!" Jack desperately called to her. Jamie couldn't lie again! This was real, all real! Was this why she forgot about him? Why she stopped believing in him for so long? Because… Because Jamie was actually selfish and helped Pitch's process along? The girl couldn't see or hear him. He let out a frustrated cry.

"What the heck are you talking about, Soph? Dream. Man, you have such an active imagination." Jamie ruffled her hair, carrying a dark smirk. "Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny. None of that is real, sis."

Sophie looked to the shadow behind the tree. Jack could see someone's shadow shifting.

As Jack jumped to his feet to investigate, the scene changed once more. A family of five sat at a dinning room table. Three children shared the same look their aunt had in the previous scene. Sad, downtrodden, as if they were really missing someone.

"Dad, when's Jack coming back?" Tyler asked.

"Who?" Jamie asked absentmindedly as he looked over something on his tablet computer.

"Jack Frost." his daughter, Sophie, clarified. "He's been gone for a while…"

"It's summer, Sophie. Of course it's not going to snow."

"No, Dad, she means Jack Frost. The guy that brings the snow." Elliot urged. "You know, the guy you wrote about."

Jamie looked up at his children, searching their faces. "You're… not joking." They shook their heads. He clicked his tongue in disapproval and rolled his eyes. "When are you kids going to learn to grow up?"

Jack backed up. Jamie was never like this. NEVER. Or was he? Was he a different person, just around Jack? No, it couldn't be… Jamie didn't have a mean bone in his body. Then what the hell was going on?!

"Man, you're blind." Jack whirled around and stopped. There, before him, stood a boy with snow-white hair with black streaked through his. His sweatshirt was an onyx color and his eyes… Pure darkness. He smirked and Jack stepped back. "You could never see how Jamie just wanted you all for himself? He lured you in by pulling on your heart strings when it came to his sister. And when he found the opportunity to take you away, he seized it."

"W-Who are you?" Jack moved away from the entity that looked so much like him.

"I'm you, stupid." the other sighed and rolled his eyes. "Or what you should have been. What you could have been, had you accepted Pitch's offer all those years ago."

"No… I never wanted that."

"Of course you did! He offered you something that _no one_ would have refused. A family, Jack. How could you have given that up?" The doppelganger advanced. "You would have the whole world believing in less then a month! Instead, it took—what?—twenty-odd years for a book to be written? And the Guardians didn't even help. It was Jamie. The kid that manipulated his own sister to get to you. Do you even want to be around that?"

"You're lying! Jamie would never do that! He _loves_ Sophie!"

"You're missing the big picture here!" the double shoved a finger against Jack's forehead. "Forget Jamie! Embrase Pitch! You'll be so much stronger. No one will ever forget about Jack Frost.

"Look at what we could do…" The room froze over, ice dripping and forming icicles on the walls of the dinning room. The family hugged themselves and laid their heads against the table before ice formed over them, trapping them in the cold solid state.

When the ice had finished forming, there was an eery beauty about it. It was perfect, pure, and pristine. But the family that had been frozen… the boy struggled to regulate his breathing, biting down panicked screams.

"This is what we can do." Jack looked to his double as he smirked and approached. "We have the power."

"No… no, I don't want to. This is NOT what I want!"

"You can't lie to me, Jack Frost." The dark form stopped just short of him. "Because I am you."

Jack gasped as the shadow melted into him. He felt as if a missing part of his soul had been mended, forming a bond from a piece he had no idea was even missing.

The boy dropped to his knees. There was no way. No possible way. He couldn't comprehend what had just transpired and he didn't have the energy. There were too many horrific imaged that bombarded him without so much as a break from it all. He just wanted it all to end.

Jack covered his ears and pulled his head down, screwing his eyes shut. He begged for this to stop. He pleaded and screamed until his voice was gone. Whispers played in his ears, taunting him and terrifying him. What was real anymore? What was a dream? Where did this start and where did it end? He was losing his grip on dreams and memories and reality was slipping from his weakened grasp sending him into a spiral of murky nightmares. His cries for help went unanswered. Of course. Who would save him? He was useless.

His only savior was buried in a cemetery in Burgess. She always forgave him, no matter what. He hurt her, marred her, and she turned around, laughed, and kissed him. Her bright smile lightened up any darkness and her unending kindness would have saved him.

She couldn't save him. Her voice told him herself.

"You called me strong once," he heard. The boy pulled his ears away to listen, but wouldn't dare lift his head. "Boy, were you wrong. I'm so weak, I can't even fight." Her laugh bubbled in his chest, spreading warmth throughout his body. "But I tried my hardest, and that's what counts, right? If anything, you're the strong one. You've been through so much for so long, it's a wonder how you managed. You've always impressed me, Jack."

He heard her voice. It was light and welcoming, unlike all the others. He wanted to reach for it and take her.

"You've been through three hundred years of solitude, a war with Pitch, _Nightmares_, and even more Pitch malarkey. You're strong, Jack. And I know when you wake up, you're going to be okay. Just a little longer, alright? Don't give up the fight now. And when you wake up, I'll—"

Jack looked up and reached through the darkness. He had to catch that voice. He had to grab it. Even if the phantom was going to haunt him, he would take the bait. This voice was the only source of comfort.

As he reached the darkness shattered and he was gasping for breath. There was a collective of gasps he faintly heard but ignored as his eyes darted back and forth. The first thing he noticed was his staff leaning against the wall, pinned by the bed be was laying on. He grabbed it, clutching it for dear life.

The second thing he noticed was Baby Tooth as she darted in front of his eyes while he sat up.

The third thing he noticed was two women. Toothiana and…

He was still dreaming. But he was in open space this time. He would take his chance and run from it before it could implant more dark thoughts and ruin the image of his closest friends. Well, more then it already had.

Staff in hand, he leapt from the bed and flew out the window. He heard glass shattering and fluttering of wings that attempted to follow him. He glanced back at Toothiana, then looked away. He didn't want to see the look of rage or anger or… disappointment. He commanded the wind to take him as far as possible.

Now, if only he would just _wake up_ from this sick nightmare.


	19. Chapter 19

Almost two days had passed. Sophie smoothed the sheets under the constantly shifting boy. The look of pain and distress wrenched at her heart. What could she do to ease his fears? Nothing. Toothiana continued to dart around the room, worrying about the boy. The elves brought in a bowl of hot water and a cloth that Toothiana used to try and warm him a bit. The cloth stuck to his skin, only adding to the thin layer of ice that coated the boy.

Toothiana pulled back and exchanged a look with Sophie when Jack Frost released a particularly agonizing whimper. The blonde turned back to her friend and Toothiana was distracted by her fairies that needed orders. Toothiana still had a job to do.

Sophie folded her arms on the bed and rested her cheek in the crook of her arm. She had never seen Jack sleep. He never needed to. She was always curious about what he might look like when he was sleeping but… this was not what she wanted to see.

"You called me strong once," she recalled from so long ago, back in her human years when Jack had caught kids making fun of her. "Boy, were you wrong. I'm so weak, I can't even fight." She smiled. Of course, it wasn't the same strength, but she wished internal strength could be projected into a physical manifestation. "But I tried my hardest, and that's what counts, right? If anything, you're the strong one. You've been through so much for so long, it's a wonder how you managed. You've always impressed me, Jack. You've been through three hundred years of solitude, a war with Pitch, _Nightmares_, and even more Pitch malarkey. You're strong, Jack. And I know when you wake up, you're going to be okay. Just a little longer, alright? Don't give up the fight now. And when you wake up, I'll—"

Her mouth shut when she saw bright blue eyes snap open. Sophie jumped back in shock, not expecting, well, _this_. Ice crackled as Jack shot up and grabbed his staff, eliciting gasps from Toothiana and Sophie. The girl tilted her head when she noticed something… odd. A small wisp of smoke attached to the back of Jack's neck carrying a strange grin.

The Fearling?

Jack slowly looked to them. First, to Toothiana, then to Sophie. Suddenly, a freezing gust of wind blew through the room and Sophie held herself to protect her bare arms from the cold. When she looked up, glass shattered and Toothiana was calling after Jack.

Sophie ran to the broken window and looked out to see Jack flying faster then she had ever seen him go. Toothiana looked to Sophie, "I'm going after him!" and she zipped off with Baby Tooth in tow. Sophie watched the two pinpricks until they disappeared into the white landscape.

What was she going to do? Wait here? What COULD she do? Wait here. Sophie sat on the frozen bed and looked at the yetis that burst through the door when they heard the ruckus. She smiled weakly at them. They spoke with panicked voices in their garbled language that Sophie could never hope to understand. She ran her hands down her face.

"Jack ran off." she said simply when she realized they were looking for answers. "Can anyone get North or Bunny here?" The yetis looked to each other and one of them nodded. She thanked them with a wide smile. The elves laughed and ran to the bed to jump on it. She swiftly stood up as they hopped onto the frozen mattress headfirst.

Of course, they were expecting a bounce, she was sure. But, with Jack's departure, he mattress had become a solid block of ice, causing the tiny men to land face first and groan. The other elves laughed at them, but Sophie paid them no mind and began to pace. She learned not to worry about them from experience. Once, she tried to stop them from hurting themselves and she got bitten. Never again did she have sympathy for the tiny men that really had no sense.

Sophie waited for what felt like ages in the cold room. The elves ran around and she watched them, tapping her fingers against her knees. She sat in a chair and watched the door, waiting for North to walk through. There was a tugging every which way, calling to her in need. But she needed to help her friend. The boy that saved her in more ways then one and in more ways then she would ever admit.

Sophie felt her heart thunder in her chest with impatience. To try and distract herself, she took a splinter from the bed that cracked with the ice and knelt at the frozen block. Using the splinter, she bit her lip and etched designs into it. Art was always a good way to keep busy. When she started, it was hard to pull her away. The only one she ever paid any mind to when painting was Jack.

But this wasn't as serious as a painting. This was just doodling. And before she knew it, she heard heavy footfalls and the door opened. Spinning, she faced North and Bunnymund, both looking slightly worse for wear. What were they doing?

They looked at the bed, then to Sophie.

"He woke up on his own and took off." she explained quickly. "Tooth went after him."

The Guardians looked to each other as they moved into the room and Sophie approached them, picking at her thumbnail nervously.

"How?" Bunnymund asked.

"I don't know. But… I think the Fearling is still attached to him." she said and motioned to the back of her neck. "There was something here and… he was scared."

"Then we must find him. I hope he does not hurt himself. Sandy should be awake soon, we will have to get him to help." North folded his arms, contemplating their predicament.

"It's been almost a week, North," Sophie stressed. "Is Sandy okay? How do we know it's not something more serious? Why are you guys so calm about all of this?" She instantly regretted her last statement. The rabbit and Russian exchanged glanced that left Sophie feeling embarrassed and naive. It was clear that they really _weren't_ calm, but panicking. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I-I didn't mean—"

"Sophie, Sandy has been like this before." Bunnymund said softly. "It didn't last this long, but… when overwhelmed and exhausted, he takes a few days to sleep. After the Pitch battle in 2012, Sandy spent three days sleeping. You don't remember it, but he spread a lot of dreams when he was resurrected. He did a lot to bring back hope and belief."

Sophie rubbed her arm. "I just… I'm scared." she admitted.

"Is okay, Sophie." North clapped her on her shoulder, causing her knees to buckle. "Let's go. To Dream Island. To the sleigh!"

"Oh, no, no, no, North. We're taking my tunnels." Bunnymund insisted. "Neither of us quite enjoy the sleigh, right, Sophie?"

She had remembered when she admitted to Bunnymund that the sleigh rides terrified her. She was relieved to hear her favorite Guardian shared her fear of North's reckless driving skills. She could only offer a wary smile and rubbed the back of her head. "How about, um, we take my way?" she uncertainly suggested. "It's faster…."

The Guardians conceded and she grinned brightly. They agreed! Grabbing North's enormous hand and linking arms with Bunnymund, she looked from one to the other with a nod. "Ready?" She didn't wait for their answer. The girl transported them to Sandman's realm, landing in the courtyard.

North and Bunnymund led Sophie into the castle and through the halls until they reached a chamber. Dream sand and shells swirled gracefully around the room, creating shapes of dreams and gorgeous imagery. In the middle, Sandman floated in a sort of sphere. He slept peacefully, images shifting through the sand-sphere. Sophie gnawed on her lip, nervous to enter. But North and Bunnymund strode right in, walking through the sand and up to the sphere.

"Sandy, wake up." North reached through the globe and clutched the man's shoulder, shaking him gently. "You are needed." he insisted.

Bunnymund glanced to Sophie, then to North. "We tried this yesterday, North. It didn't work."

"Well, if you have better plan, please speak." North looked upon the rabbit in a way that caused Sophie to shrink. She wasn't even under his gaze, but the look was powerful. Bunnymund rose, challenged.

"Why, I oughta—"

Sophie gasped. The man in the sphere had shifted and blinked blearily. "Guys, shush!" she hushed, running up to Sandman.

Sandman blinked blearily and looked upon the fellow Guardians with a sleepy smile and a wave. North and Bunnymund cried out in excitement and grabbed him, jerking him awake. Sandman looked between them, a question mark forming above his head that the Guardians paid no mind to. They were just happy to see him awake. There was an uproar of excitement and Sophie stepped away.

She was glad to see Sandman finally awake. It did worry her that the composer of dreams had been out for so long and relief that washed over her was overwhelming. Sandman was going to be okay. He woke up and was going to be okay.

"Good, good, celebration must be had!" North clapped Sandman on the back. "Victory is sweet, yes?" Sandman nodded, beaming. "But, one snag. We need to find Jack." Sandman frowned and looked upon the Russian quizzically. "Ah, you will see…"

Bunnymund put a paw on Sophie's shoulder. "You should go and see Jamie. Tell him what happened, I'm sure he's wondering."

"But, Bunny, I want to help." she urged.

"Don't worry, Ankle-biter." He gave her an assuring smile. "We'll take care of this. I'll come pick you up when it's all sorted out, alright?" Sophie tried to protest, but the look Bunnymund gave her silenced her. She frowned and he settled a paw on the top of her head. "I'm sorry, sheila. Just trust us, okay?"

Sophie felt her lip tremble, but she swallowed and nodded. "Okay, Bunny." she reached up to pet his nose. "Just make sure he's safe, okay? Careful not to get frosted."

"Who do you think I am?" he grinned. She giggled and bid the men a farewell before leaving.

Appearing in Jamie's study, as she made a habit doing when visiting her brother, she wasn't surprised that it was dark and empty. More often then not, Jamie was off taking care of his family or with the publishers or doing something other then writing. It was late. The family was probably sleeping. Walking out into the dark hallway, she needed to find something to do to keep her mind off of her worry. Perhaps some of Elliot's video games or some movies from Tyler's vast collection or a puzzle that Sophie created.

And even as the girl sat in the living room with a movie playing on the large screen and the television brought down to a low level as to no disturb the family, she continued to get a pull from every which way. Especially towards the boy that ran from her with such fear in his eyes.

**_A/N_**: Sorry, I know not much happens in this chapter! But I hope you like it anyway! Gosh, Sophie's really leaving me out to dry, guys. I've got no inspiration. But I'm trying to push through it, I promise!


	20. Chapter 20

"Sophie, what are you doing here?"

Sophie looked up and smiled weakly at Laura who stood in the doorway with an empty cup and a robe. She clearly was just waking up, probably went downstairs to set a pot of coffee while she got ready for work. Sophie fumbled a bit with the remote, still not sure how to work the darn thing. When she paused the movie, she stood up and smoothed her dress, trying to figure out how to explain.

"Um, you see… um… Bunny told me to stay here and wait for him and… um…"

She just realized… she was intruding. She never thought of it like that while she was invisible. Then again, it's not like she stayed for tea or anything. She just hung around while one of them were inspired, then moved on.

"Sophie, it's okay. Calm down." the woman crossed over and put a hand on her bicep. "Did something happen?"

Sophie chewed on her words, her lips finding it hard to stay them out loud. She fumbled and tripped before taking a deep breath. "Jack's in trouble and the Guardians are looking for him and I want to help but they won't let me and I know I can't do anything to help them anyway 'cause I'm not powerful like them and I know I can't help them but I really want to try because I really want Jack to be okay and I—"

"Okay, okay, Sophie." Laura rubbed her arm. "Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate and wake up Jamie. You can sit down and tell us everything, okay?" Sophie nodded and smiled, thankful for the bit of kindness. "And you are welcome to come and go as you please." Laura added.

"Thanks… I haven't had hot chocolate in a long time."

"I thought so."

Sophie sat in the kitchen as Laura bustled around, making coffee and starting breakfast. She left to fetch her husband and when she returned, a very sleepy gentleman was in tow. He grabbed the cup of coffee, not seeming to notice Sophie as he fixed it just how he liked it. She smiled as Laura rolled her eyes, putting a hand on Sophie's shoulder.

The woman cleared her throat to get Jamie's attention and he looked to the girls. "Oh, hey, Sophie." he said, just as if this was nothing new or unusual. Was that really how his life was? Did it play out in a way that nothing could surprise him anymore? Sophie almost wished her human life was like that.

"'Oh, hey, Sophie.' You say like I'm the dog or something." the girl scoffed, mocking offense. "I see how it is."

"Let me get my coffee and I'll jump in ecstasy, okay?" he yawned. Jamie was never a morning person, and Sophie knew that. When a proper greeting was met with tight hugs and a kiss to the top of the head Sophie hadn't had since she was human, the husband and wife sat down with the Immortal and looked to her expectantly.

Sophie explained what happened, frowning. She sipped her hot chocolate and had to try and keep her voice steady as worry and fear crept in. "… And Bunny said he'd come get me when they found Jack, but he's still not here so they probably didn't find him."

Jamie stretched and cracked his back. "Well, let me get ready and get the kids shipped off to school."

"Wait, what?" Sophie's eyes widened.

"We're gonna go look for Jack."

"You're kidding, right?"

Laura took it all in stride, taking empty cups and setting them in the sink. A shower was heard running somewhere upstairs and footsteps were going to and fro. The siblings were getting ready for school. Laura was unabashed by her husband's statement. … What exactly when on in their lives that made this all seem normal?

"Nope." Jamie got up. "Just give me an hour, we'll go look ourselves."

"But, Jamie, don't you, um, have work or something?" Sophie asked uncertainly.

"I'm a writer, Soph. I make my own hours."

"Are you… sure… Jamie…?" Sophie sighed. She knew once Jamie made a decision, there was no backing out of it. That much would never change. He gave her that familiar smirk before he and his wife went to get ready. Laura DID have work that she needed to get ready for.

There was a mad scramble that reminded Sophie so fondly of her mornings before school with Jamie. There was screaming and yelling and asking where a certain book or shoe was. Frantic grabs for food and light smacks to remind someone they were in a hurry when the siblings realized their Aunt Sophie was there. They tried to get answers as to why she was there, all left alone with a promise of an explanation after school or on the way.

Elliot begged to stay home and the siblings followed. They wanted to hang out with their aunt. Jamie had to help shove them off to school. Sophie promised she'd be around. Laura drove the trios to school and Jamie looked to Sophie.

"Ready?"

"But… where do we even start?" Sophie asked, twisting her fingers nervously.

"His pond?" Jamie suggested. "Our parents house?"

Sophie nodded. "Okay." She linked arms with her brother and left with him. They appeared at the very familiar pond. Once she got a look, she gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

The entire area was frozen. Trees crackled with frost, the pond was heavily iced, spikes shooting up. Icicles hung from everything. The stillness that hung in the air was eerie. Their warm breath froze as it caught the air. Sophie clung to Jamie tightly.

"Yep, he's been here." the man nodded, looking around and stepping towards the pond. They stopped when they heard a crack and looked towards the forest. The crackling spread in the morning air and then _snap!_ a branch fell and landed with a loud crash. Sophie yelped in surprise and wrapped her arms around Jamie. He was her safe haven. He always had been.

Jamie chuckled and put a hand on her back. "It's okay, Soph. I wouldn't be surprised if any of these trees—" there was a loud sound, similar to one of an explosion. Sophie screamed and held on to her brother tighter. "… snap in half."

Her scream echoed through the forest but… so did another. One of a boy. Sophie's eyes widened. It couldn't be… no, no way… was that kid still…? Sophie pulled away from Jamie and ran through the iced forest floor, slipping and scrambling as she tried to locate the one that screamed.

Jamie was on her heals. "Hello?" Jamie called. "Is someone there? Are you okay? Hello!"

"I'm… I'm okay…" a weak voice echoed back. He was close. Sophie ran a little bit farther and found the felled tree, a boy standing next to it. She sighed in relief. He was okay.

"Kid, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Jamie asked, moving up to him.

"I… um… I'm looking for someone." the boy admitted sheepishly. "Please don't tell anyone I ditched."

"It wouldn't be Jack Frost, would it?" Jamie joked, though Sophie knew it was a legitimate question.

The boy shook his head and bit his lip. "I… um…" he clutched something in his hand. "No… but, I guess I might as well be."

Sophie snickered. "He's looking for Erin. Man, I can't wait to tell her." She was sure the Leprechaun would get a kick out this.

Jamie glanced from Sophie to the boy. "Who are you looking for?" Jamie asked again. "I promise I won't judge."

"It's gonna sound stupid."

"Try me."

"Well… last weekend, I could have sworn… there was a girl and… I think she's a leprechaun." He held up the coin in his hand. "See? Look! She gave this to me and she left behind a patch of clovers and she was Irish and everything! And-and-and she had pointy ears and she was really cool and—" the boy shut up. "I'm sorry. I said it was stupid."

Jamie took the coin and looked at it, smiling. "I believe you." He fished in his pocket and pulled out an identical one. "Because I met her, too." The boy's eyes widened as Jamie gave him back the coin. "Better not lose that, kiddo. It's good luck." The boy nodded, dumbfounded.

"Lucky's right… that tree almost fell on me."

Jamie frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "You should probably go to school. I'll walk you to the road. It's dangerous here."

"Jack Frost must be mad at this place, huh?" the kid chuckled. "It's the only place in town that's frozen." The boy shrugged. "But I can't leave now. She's gotta still be around here, right?"

Jamie looked to Sophie and Sophie shook her head. "She probably went back to Ireland, kid." Jamie repeated what Sophie said. "She's trying to get more people to believe in her. I'm trying to help her. Will you help out, too?" Jamie asked. The boy nodded vigorously. "Good! 'Cause I'm sure if you get your friends to believe, they can see her too. They might think you're crazy for a bit, but… I'll make sure she comes around Burgess more often. So will Muse."

"Muse?" the boy quirked his head.

"Yeah! Muse! The girl that gives your inspiration. You know, when you're drawing or writing or sculpting or anything. She's the coolest. She made my career."

"And… she's real?" the boy looked uncertain.

"Of course she is! She's right here!" Jamie put a hand on Sophie's shoulder. This wasn't going to work. Just 'cause Jamie told the kid to believe didn't mean he would.

But, somehow, the boy who stared at Jamie so incredulously began to open his eyes and mouth wide in shock. His gaze met Sophie's and she blinked at him, surprised.

"… You can see me?" she asked, pointing to herself. The boy nodded, dumbfounded. Jamie laughed.

"Boy, that looks familiar. I'm pretty sure I gave that same look when I met Jack Frost."

"You're… you're real… they're all real, right? Santa and the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy… all of that stuff is real, right?" the boy questioned.

"As real as you and me." Sophie nodded. "Oh, wait… As real as you and Jamie. I'm not that real. Real is relative. WAIT! We're here for a reason. Kid, I'll take you to school, okay? You go to Burgess Middle School, right?" he nodded. "Okay, I'm taking you to school. I'll be right back, Jamie. Stay here and don't get hit by trees please."

"I'll try." Jamie laughed.

Sophie held out the hand for the boy and offered a smile. He hesitantly took it, retracting when he felt her hand was tangible, then grasping it tightly. She transported them to the boy's school and put a hand on his head.

"I'll see you around, okay? I'll come by art class or something."

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Then you'll tell me what you and that guy were doing, right?"

"I'll explain everything. We're in a hurry, though. It was good to meet you! And… thanks for believing in me."

The boy grinned and nodded before running into the school. Sophie went back to the forest. Jamie had moved back towards the pond and Sophie jogged to catch up. Walking in stride next to him, she stared. How had he gotten the kid to believe in her so easily? There was no proof or even a proper explanation. He just… said the word and he believed.

Maybe it wasn't just the Immortals that had magic powers. Maybe some people had magic born in them. Something that made certain things so easy for them, when any ordinary person would strive to accomplish it. Something that just made them _special_. Jamie… Jamie just had to be one of them.

"I think Jack was right." she said as they moved through the trees. Jamie raised and eyebrow questioningly at the girl. "You are a Guardian. Guardian of Faith."

Jamie gave her a weak smile. "Well… I guess here's to hoping." he crossed his fingers. "If you made it… maybe I will." Jamie shrugged. "But maybe not. And if I don't… just don't forget me, Soph."

Sophie stopped and stood in front of her brother. "Jamie. I will never forget you. And if the Man in the Moon doesn't chose you, I swear, words will be had and it'll take a lot for me to forgive him."

Jamie ruffled her hair. "It's okay, Sophie. Come on, let's find Jack."

The two had made it to the pond. More trees had exploded and fallen due to the sub-zero ice that frosted them. Sophie urged Jamie to stay on the shore as she moved through the spikes on the pond. She was careful and she searched, looking for Jack. Jamie called for his friend, circling the area and looking through the trees and skies.

They searched for an hour before Jamie finally sighed and conceded. "I don't think he's here. Let's check your room."

"If he ruined those walls, I swear, he's going to pay." Sophie shook her fist. "I worked so hard on that painting."

Jamie chuckled and took her hand. "Probably shouldn't just drop in on Mom and Dad, right?"

Sophie agreed and they appeared in her bedroom. It had, for the most part, been cleared out. It was almost creepy. Clearly, it had not been entered in years. Only art and very personal objects had been left. The window was open. Wind blew through, ice coating the panes. There was a swiftly melting trail of frost that led to a book case that held nothing but sketchbooks. On top sat one book.

A leather-bound book that served as Sophie's image diary.

Sophie crossed over and saw a bit of ice on the edge. She opened it and looked to Jamie. "He was here." she whispered. Jamie went to stand next to her, looking down at the cold-stiffened pages. Sophie flipped through to the last few.

The mass of darkness she drew she flinched away from. It was the last thing she ever drew before she saw Jack Frost again. And when she believed… when she finally had him, the pages bloomed. Colored snow and children sprawled across the pages. She smiled fondly at her last memories of humanity.

The last picture she drew was a spread. It was herself and Jack Frost with sweet smiled and intense eye contact. Her heart fluttered. She traced the profile of the boy and frowned.

"I miss him, Jamie…"

"And he misses you." Jamie put a hand on her arm. "More then anything. He hasn't been the same… since you…"

Sophie closed her eyes and closed the book. "We're going to find him and help him. Somehow."

"If he doesn't make us into icicles first." Jamie said. "I hope he has his head on enough to not freeze us to death."

"He'd never hurt us." Sophie assured him. "And… I have one more place to look." She looked to her older brother. "… We should probably stop at your house to buddle up."

"Why?"

"It's gonna be a little cold."

Twenty minutes later, Sophie shivered as they appeared in the white tundra of Antarctica. Jamie looked around, frowning. The wind was still. The sun was high. The air was frigid. Shards of an ice structure still laid in the snow, most of them buried from years of snow storms and harsh winters. Sophie walked up to the base, Jamie in tow.

"He'd come here?"

"Well… if Nightmares are involved… I just figured he might…" Sophie reached down and sifted through the snow before lifting dark sand mixed into the handful. "But… I don't know. There's no sign…"

Jamie scanned the area, shading his eyes from the bright whiteness. He walked forward and Sophie followed him. They stopped at the edge of a crevas and Sophie looked down.

There was white-haired boy, pacing at the bottom, clutching his staff and a gold cylindrical box. The siblings looked at one another. Sophie quickly grabbed Jamie's arm and transported them to the crevas floor.

Jack Frost had his back to them. He was looking over the box, making a noise of frustration. Jamie slowly approached him. "Jack?"

The boy stopped. He slowly turned to Jamie. Shadows danced in those blue eyes. His eyes were wide, terrified. Jack shook and stepped back, pressing himself against the ice wall. "No… stop."

"Jack, look, it's us. Jamie and Sophie. We want to help."

Sophie stood just behind her brother and smiled gently at Jack. "We're going to stop the nightmares, Jack."

Jack looked to her, his voice pleading and begging as he spoke under his breath, the siblings unable to understand what he was saying. They eased closer. Wasn't Toothiana tailing him? She must have lost him somewhere. Sophie hoped she was okay and that Jack didn't hurt her in his confusion.

"Jack," Sophie reached for him as she drew closer. He flinched away and shoved her.

"Don't touch me. Don't look at me like that." His voice quivered and choked. He held his staff out to her and the girl jumped back. "Stop… Stop showing up. You're going to ruin her."

"Jack, what are you—?" Jamie pulled Sophie away from the staff and stood in front of her. Sophie gasped as wood was shoved towards the man's throat. Jamie's eyes widened.

"Don't come any closer you selfish piece of shit." Jack growled. "I know your game and I'm not playing it."

"Jack." Jamie's voice was firm and unafraid. He took the staff and jerked it out of Jack's hand. Jack scrambled to grab it, but Jamie held him back, keeping the staff out of his reach. Sophie quickly grabbed the staff and held it. Jack's eyes widened and he pleaded.

"No, Jamie, please, I need that, please, please, please give it back. I'm sorry. About everything. About Sophie. About the kids. I didn't want to drag them into anything. Please tell me they still believe in me. You didn't… you didn't… You wouldn't, right? Jamie, please tell me it wasn't real and you didn't… They still believe in me, right?"

Jamie held Jack in his place. "Jack. None of that was real. I don't know what you're talking about. Of cours Tyler, Elliot, and Sophie still believe in you. Why would I ever make them stop?"

Jack had never looked so weak and helpless. Sophie clutched the staff, biting her lip. "Jamie… the Fearling." She could see it. A small cloud of smoke protruding from the back of his neck. "Keep him still."

Jamie grabbed Jack by the shoulders and kept him steady. Sophie held the staff as far as she could as she inched closer. Jamie kept Jack's attention and the girl reached for the wisp of smoke.

Then, he looked at her. Their eyes met and their gaze held. His eyes widened and he backed away from her, into Jamie, covering his face. "No!" he cried. "I didn't—I—" He let out an anguished cry before falling to his knees and holding his head. Sophie felt tears burn her eyes. She was scared for him.

Sophie reached for the bit of darkness and grabbed hold. She tugged.

The Fearling's grip would not relinquish.

**_A/N_**: We got somewhere! Yay!


	21. Chapter 21

When she tried to pull the Fearling out of Jack, she realized it wasn't going to work that easily. The creature was unmoving and seemed to laugh at her pitiful attempt. She tugged harder and the host was pulled up, as if the creature was a part of him. Jack cried out and grabbed Sophie by the knees, pulling her to the ground.

The girl yelped as she hit the snow and ice hard. Jamie grabbed Jack and pulled him back from her. The boy was hostile. His teeth bared and his fists ready to fly. Jack reeled and twisted, throwing a punch that Jamie caught easily. Sophie gasped. "Jack, stop!"

The winter spirit jumped to his feet and threw an expert kick at the man. Jamie blocked it and grabbed the next one throw at him, He pulled Jack's leg up and the boy fell. Jamie flipped him over and pulled his arms behind his back.

When had Jamie gotten good at fighting?

"Sophie. Take us to Tooth's palace. The Baby Teeth can summon her and the other Guardians."

"Right." Sophie picked up the box of teeth and Jack's staff before putting a hand on each of them and taking them to the hanging palace.

Blurs of green flew over and around them. Jack continued to struggle under Jamie's grip, but without his staff, he wouldn't be able to cause too much damage.

Sophie flinched, making herself small as she looked at the fairies around them. The recollection of them attacking her was very vivid. When she realized they paid the three of them no mind, she let out a low breath.

"Hey, girls!" she called to the fairies. A handful of them stopped. They noticed what was going on. The Baby Teeth zoomed down to her and she smiled at them. "Can you get Tooth and the other Guardians? We found Jack." She looked at the box in her hand. "Oh, and…" she held it out for them. The fairies squeaked with delight and two of them grabbed the box while the other three nodded and flew off to find the Guardians.

She turned her attention back to Jamie and Jack. Jamie was struggling to keep the boy down, pressing a knee onto his back. Jack had started screaming for Jamie to release him. He shouted and cursed and squirmed under the man's grip.

This wasn't like Jack… but Sophie knew how the nightmares changed you. Though… this was different from the Nightmares. It wasn't like it became a part of you. It was as if it manipulated your senses and perception. It gave you bad dreams and made you see and hear things that weren't there. It turned everyone against you and played out your worst fears.

Hopefully, when this was all done, Jack could just chalk it up as a bad dream… She desperately hoped it was as easy to brush off as the Nightmares had been.

Sophie set the staff against a pillar and knelt beside Jack, putting a hand on his head. The boy glared up at her. "Don't say a word." he threatened darkly. "Don't you dare ruin her. Whatever you say, I won't listen."

She smiled kindly at him. "Okay, Jack." she brushed hair away from his face. "I'm sorry."

His expression fell. Words choked and he dropped his head to the ground, finally calming down. Sophie and Jamie looked at each other. They watched him take deep breaths and he closed his eyes.

"Jack… don't go back to sleep, okay?" Sophie requested kindly.

"'M not." he slurred. "I just want it to stop."

"It will, I promise…." she stroked his hair. "Soon. Sandy is on his way. He'll help you."

"Sandy's disgusted by me." Jack sighed. "They all are. Because all I can do is cause damage and hurt people." The white-haired boy snorted. "Bunny hates me the most. Because of what I did to you."

Sophie frowned. "Jack, look at me." The boy pulled his face away from her. She framed his face with her hand and forced him to look at her. "Open your eyes." Blue eyes with tiny shadows met her green ones. "What happened to me wasn't your fault. Don't ever think that. Do you understand?" She brought her face close to his, authority coating her voice. "Do you understand, Jack? Don't blame yourself."

"They all said it." he whispered. "Even Jamie." Sophie furrowed her brows and looked to the man who looked just as shocked as she did. He shook his head vigorously.

"No, I told him it was no one's fault."

Sophie looked to Jack. "Jack, those are just nightmares."

He closed his eyes and pulled himself away from Sophie, resting back on the ground. She clasped her hands together, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"What's even real anymore?"

"Jack!" Sophie looked up and grinned at Toothiana and Sandman as they flew towards them. The fairy had trouble stopping with the momentum she gained and stumbled onto the ground. Sandman hopped out of a biplane and walked over to them.

Jack closed his eyes tightly and buried his face into the ground, as if he was trying to block them out. Jamie relented his grip, pulling Jack into a sitting position. Sophie crawled back and watched Sandman approach Jack. The boy looked up at him, desperation and helplessness shining through as he tried to kick himself back away from him, only to be stopped by Jamie.

"No, shut up!" he yelled. "I don't want to hear it!"

Sandman smile sadly at Jack. Jamie shifted himself as Sandman reached around the back of Jack's neck. Suddenly, the shadows in Jack's vision glowed gold and Sandman pulled the Fearling away. Toothiana sliced through it easily.

Jack looked to the Guardians, drowsy, before slumping back, golden sand dancing above his head. Jamie caught him and laid him back gently before grinning to Toothiana and Sandman.

"He's going to be okay now, right?" Sophie asked them.

Sandman looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged. Toothiana bit her lip. "I hope so."

Sophie rubbed her arms. Jamie frowned and looked to the boy. "I think… I don't know, but I think he's actually… lost his grip on reality." Jamie adjusted the boy's sweater, emanating a look that he was tending to a sleeping child. "He might need help. We may need to tell him what's real and what's not. I wouldn't be surprised with the way he was acting if it left him with psychological problems." The man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He was talking to Sophie like she was a ghost and is convinced all of us are against him."

"That may have been the Fearling talking." Toothiana offered hopefully.

"I don't know." Jamie shook his head. "But… we might as well be prepared for whatever when he wakes up. Hey, I might be wrong and he could wake up just fine."

"We… we don't want to overwhelm him, either way." Sophie rubbed her arm.

"You're right." Jamie stood up. "We're going to leave him to you, okay?" He looked from Toothiana to Sandman. "You need to earn his trust and help him calm down. Don't overwhelm him with any extraordinary news. Keep it simple and mellow. I suggest a calming atmosphere." Jamie looked around. "Here is good. Or the Warren. Though, if he's going to stay here, I suggest taking him to the ground."

"Wait, 'we?'" Sophie squeaked.

"Sophie… if he wakes up and sees you, he'll freak out. He still thinks you're dead." Jamie said softly. "It's okay. Just a little longer, alright?" he put a hand on her arm. "You'll be together in no time."

"Okay, me, by why not you?" Sophie furrowed her brows.

"He'll probably attack me." Jamie ruffled his hair. "Seeing as how he thinks I did something to my own kids… he's probably furious. Tooth and Sandy can handle anything he throws their way."

Toothiana put hands on Sophie and Jamie's shoulders, looking from one to the other. "We'll take care of him." she promised. "Thank you for bringing him to us." She smiled. "You guys are going to have to tell us how you found him!"

"We will," Sophie grinned at her. "Promise!"

Jamie took Sophie's hand. "We better go before he wakes up." Jamie chuckled. "We'll see you two later, alright?"

Sandman held up a hand for a high-five that Jamie took with a grateful grin. "You're the man, Sandy."

Sophie pulled Toothiana into a hug. "Take good care of him for me, okay?"

The fairy chuckled and rubbed her back. "Of course I will."

With one last look at the Guardians and a longing glance to Jack, Sophie took Jamie home. She felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and she buried her face into Jamie's shirt. This sucked. She felt extremely selfish. This whole game of cat and mouse was exhausting her. She just wanted to be with her closest friend and because of Pitch and his Fearlings, she couldn't.

Thank goodness he was done for. Finally.

"He's going to be okay, Sophie." Jamie assured her.

"I know. I'm just being selfish." she mumbled.

Jamie chuckled and held her tighter. "But, hey, we found him. And he's safe now. And all the nightmares are over."

She wrapped her arms around the man and sighed. "At least I have you."

"Yeah," Jamie rubbed her back. "Yeah, you do."

Sophie hung around her brother's home for the next few days. She sat with each member of the family while they explored their creative sides. She sat with Laura as she helped sketch out a website for a small business and with little Sophie as she wrote poetry. She helped Elliot create horrific monsters for a game he was working on and listened to Tyler as he wrote a song on his guitar for a girl he liked. Finally, she sat on the couch behind her brother as he wrote the start of a new Guardians saga. It wasn't something to be published, he said. It was going to be on his website; just a little something for the fans.

Sophie learned how Jamie was able to take down Jack. He and Tyler had been in Tae Kwon Do classes for about ten years. Sophie joined them the one night, failing horribly and embarrassing herself in front of her nephew and brother. Of course, no one could see her and neither of her family members could correct her. They just held back laughter as she flailed and fell.

And, for the first time in nineteen years, Sophie was able to sit down and paint. Jamie had bought her tools and set up a space for her. She almost cried. Instead, she sat and painted. The end result was a cohesive representation of this beautiful family that accepted her and believed in her.

Sophie continued to get pulled though. She had been away from her job for too long. Sophie bid her family farewell with promises to be back sooner rather then later. She would visit just a few people and come back. She would also see if she could check on how Jack was doing, if he was awake, if he was doing okay… if he wasn't compromised.

She didn't want to think about it. What if Jack was never the same after what happened? What if it changed him, damaged him? She knew the voices she experienced was haunting, and she couldn't say she was the same after that. No, she hadn't changed much, but she just felt… different. There was still the lingering thoughts fears those Nightmares whispered. They stuck, no matter how hard she tried to shake them.

But if he was exposed to something much worse then what she had gone through.

Sitting in the classroom of the boy she promised, she smiled and watched his work during his art period. He was trying explain to his friends who she was, and that she was really real! They had to believe in her! But they were at that strange stage where you sort of believe, but the faith was fading.

She stopped by a ballerina who had been working on a piece for a show. Sophie danced with her, learning more steps and tricks. She felt the girl's pain and sweat. She learned grace and fluidity. She praised deaf ears for her hard work.

And then a folk singer who was writing a song. The song was powerful. Sophie found herself singing it along with the girl. "_To love somebody is to feel their pain—is to go insane when they're not okay—Are you cold?—Then I'm cold, too—Are you whole?—'Cause I am broken, too—We are all just puzzle pieces_."

She was strongly tempted to visit one more artist, but she promised the family she would be back soon. So, one last visit to a very large rabbit was her last stop.

"Bunny?" she called as she trekked through the Warren. "Bunny?"

"Is that you, Ankle-biter?"

**_A/N_**: We'll see how Jack is fairing next chapter, eh? -.o

I stole some lyrics from a song called "Puzzle Pieces" written by a wonderful folk singer Brittany Ann. Please check out her music! She's super talented.


	22. Chapter 22

The Warren was always one of Sophie's favorite places. She was always excited when Jack brought her and Jamie here to play with Bunnymund. The colors and warmth and vibrancy were so surreal. There was no place else in the world like it. The first… well, second time she had been here, she spent months recreating it from memory in her artwork. No matter how many times she had been here, she felt as if she could never quite capture it.

And her favorite Guardians was there. He always brought a smile to her face. As she walked up to the six-foot Pooka, he gave her a warm, welcoming smile and crouched to her level.

"How'd ya find this place, Ankle-biter?"

Sophie sheepishly looked to her toes. "I… um… came for a visit two years ago." she admitted. "I didn't realize it was the Warren until I got here and… um… I didn't want you to see me that way."

He put a paw on her shoulder and hopped along with her towards a purple river. "Ah, I see. Understandable."

Sophie beamed at him and crouched down to pick up a bipedal egg. "Practicing for Easter?" Sophie asked, noting the designs already in place.

"Sophie, Easter is next week."

Sophie almost dropped the egg in shock. She fumbled and held on to it, careful not to break it. "What?! Already?!"

Bunnymund laughed. "Trouble keeping up?"

"Uh—yeah!" she laughed. "I thought it was February still!"

Where had the time gone? Then again, she didn't often look at a calendar. Time just melted together when you had an infinite amount of it and when sleep was irrelevant. When you traveled the globe, days were off. What was yesterday here is today there and tomorrow somewhere else.

"Since you're here, want to help make some eggs?"

"Heck yeah!" Sophie squealed. This was always her favorite past time. Making Easter Eggs with Bunnymund, Jamie, and Jack. She had so many wonderful memories from her teen years and faint dreams from childhood that just made all of her hardships worthwhile.

Sophie caught an egg as it blossomed from a flower. She grabbed a brush and sat back-to-back with Bunnymund, painting. His fur was warm and soft. It was her favorite texture. Objects around them glowed as she inspired the Pooka. As they decorated, they looked back on past times. Sophie would remind Bunnymund of Jack's antics and it riled the Pooka up, causing her to giggle. Every fond moment spent together before Easter was looked upon with care.

A group of eggs Sophie painted tottered around the two. She watched one with a wonderland theme that she painted and noticed Bunnymund had seen it, too. He took it up and examined it, growing silent.

"Frostbite hasn't been the same since he woke up." Bunnymund noted, trying to sound casual, but his voice was laced with worry. Sophie frowned. "He's been hostile. Trying to avoid us. We've kept his staff from him so he doesn't try and attack us. We've been trying to convince him we aren't going to hurt him."

Sophie pushed hair out of her face and settled back against the Pooka. "Jamie was right, then…."

"We've been doing everything to try and right his mind. Sandy has been feeding him good dreams, Tooth is trying to give him good memories. He's up at the Ice Palace." Bunnymund looked off. "He didn't want to stay in Tooth's realm, so we tried here. He didn't attack anything, but… he wasn't right here. This isn't a good place for him. Too warm. The snow is his realm.

"It's helped a bit." Bunnymund shrugged. "The yetis have him making toys. Therapeutic or something. He's calmed down enough that we can trust him with his staff, but we can't trust him to be on his own."

"So…" Sophie rubbed her arm, "It wouldn't be a good idea for me or Jamie to go see him?"

"You can try." Bunnymund sighed. "He might not think you're real, though. We don't know. We've tried to keep you out of conversation. We don't want to stir him up."

"What about Jamie, though?"

"He's, well… we're not sure." Bunnymund scratched his chin. "Once he asked to see Jamie. But it was the middle of the night. Then, in the morning, he refused to leave. Said he didn't want to see Jamie anymore. When we asked why, he wouldn't say. Snapped and asked why we cared."

"But… you said he was better." Sophie chewed her lip.

"Well, he knows he's no longer under the influence of nightmares." Bunnymund offered. "There's a start."

"There's a start," Sophie repeated in a sigh.

They sat in silence for a while. Sophie picked up another egg to paint and Bunnymund ushered the finished ones to group with the rest. She wasn't sure what to say and she knew Bunnymund was the same. She detailed Bunnymund's features into the egg and when she finished, he urged it in the direction of the others.

"If you're going up there, I'm coming with you." Sophie looked to Bunnymund and quirked her head. "To make sure he doesn't hurt ya."

"Bunny, I'll be—"

"I saw your fighting, sheila. It ain't something to big-note oneself about. So don't say you'll be 'right 'gainst him. You know what he can do."

Sophie looked to the ground. Even if Jack didn't have a staff, he could handle himself. He knew about ten different types of martial arts inside, out, and backwards. She could barely throw a punch. But she had become a pro at dodging!

"But, what if he doesn't try and hurt me?" she posed, crossing her arms.

"'What if.'"

Sophie sighed. "Alright, let's go." Sophie held out a hand for his paw. He took it, but just before she could transport them, he tapped his foot. "… Really?" Sophie screamed as she fell through, her stomach bottoming out. She slid with Bunnymund through the tunnels and she fell out into the snow.

"Oh god." she gasped, getting to her feet and rubbing her arms. The icy tundra was billowing with heavy snow, wind pushing against them. "C-Couldn't you tunnel us inside?"

"Sorry, ankle-bitter." he pulled her onto his back before he bounded through the snow towards the door to the workshop. She held on tight and the wind biting at her skin. She felt the Pooka under her shivering. They were both relieved to finally be inside in and out of the wind when Bunnymund burst through the double doors.

But Bunnymund didn't let her off there. He ran up the staircases and only stopped when he got to the Globe Room. She slipped off of his back and looked around. She wondered if North knew they were here. Elves ran around the room with cookies and colored lights.

"Ah! Welcome!" North's booming voice sounded in the hall. Sophie turned and grinned.

"North!" Somehow, even with an eternity ahead of her, no matter how many times she had already seen the large man, she would always get excited to see him and the rest of the Guardians.

"We're here to see Jack." Bunnymund said, getting right to the point. "_She's_ here to see him."

North looked from one to the other, clearly unsure about the idea. "Ah… um… okay." He beckoned them and led the two to his workshop. He stepped towards glass doors and held a hand to Sophie. "Wait here."

North stepped through onto a balcony and Sophie peered through the glass to see Jack leaning against the railing, the wind and snow not quite reaching this part of the palace due to the surrounding walls of ice. The boy idly kicked the bottom of the staff making it moved back and forth as he watched the storm brewing.

"Jack."

The boy froze, visibly stiffening. He didn't look at North.

"Jack, you know I'm not going to hurt you."

"Going to tell me how disappointed you are?" Jack bit venomously.

"No, Jack." North was clearly distressed, not quite knowing how to handle the situation. "You know I'm proud of you."

"Then what?"

"You have visitor."

Jack turned to North, his normally bright blue eyes were icy. Sophie felt a paw on her shoulder and stepped back into Bunnymund. The boy barely glanced at the door.

"Bunny? What's he here for?"

"Jack, we are all concerned for you."

Sophie pushed the door wider and stepped carefully towards him. Bunnymund was close behind her. Jack opened his mouth to retort, but stopped and looked to her. He instantly closed his mouth and shuffled backwards.

"Hi, Jack." Sophie smiled kindly, moving slowly towards him.

"Sophie…" He rubbed his eye and glanced from North to Bunnymund before turning back to the vast landscape. His breathing quickened and he looked nervous.

"Let's play a game, okay, Jack?" she strode up to him confidently and leaned against the rail, smiling playfully at him. "A game Jamie and I played once. Real or Dream. Are you ready? I'll start." Jack looked to her and clutched the railing.

"North, Bunny, go away. I want to be alone."

"You don't mean that." Sophie smiled sadly. "You hate being alone. After three hundred years… you've hated being alone."

"Get out of here!" he snapped.

Sophie looked to them and nodded. A signal that she would be okay. The Guardians stepped back into the workshop, but stayed at the window, watching carefully. "Are you ready?"

Jack glanced to her and gave a tiny nod, still wary of the ones watching him from inside.

"Okay, real or dream? You were there at the hospital the first time I volunteered. You helped a burn victim named Eve with her mural painting. A cute little ice planet with an icicle ring. There was also a snowball space ship with a snowman driving it."

"… Real." he said quietly. "But… you couldn't know that. You didn't believe in me. You couldn't see me."

"I couldn't… until you left. I saw you from the window." Sophie confessed. "But Eve was talking to you. She called you by name and I knew it wasn't an imaginary friend. The room had this chill about it. It wasn't like the cold of a hospital. No, it was a chill that just made you giddy and excited. Like a first snowfall. When you left, it was just the miserable cold of a burn ward." Sophie leaned her hip on the rail as she turned her body towards him. "Your turn."

The boy kept his eyes trained on the terrain. Usually there was a hint of dark circles under his eyes. The color darkened since Sophie had seen him in the battlefield. It was stress. The trauma and uncertainty of it all. He tapped his fingers on the railing, chewing on his words. He opened his mouth and closed it. Jack ran a hand up his face and through his hair.

"Y—… Jamie told his kids to grow up. To stop believing in me." He shook his head. "No, you wouldn't know that. Well, maybe you would. What about—"

"Dream." Sophie said firmly, putting a hand on Jack's arm. "No, nightmare is the better term."

Jack looked at her hand and made to pull away, but quickly stopped himself. He looked her in the eye. She held his gaze and she saw a spark of Jack Frost glint in them.

"How are you so sure?"

"You and I both know Jamie loves those kids and he loves you. He wants you in their lives, Jack. He wants them to have as magical a life he's had." Sophie said.

Jack's gaze dropped. He still looked uncertain. "Your turn."

"Okay, real or dream? You snuck a peak at my journal! Or tried to. You can't even say it's a dream 'cause there's proof on the cover!" Sophie accused playfully.

Jack cracked a half smile. "That was real. I almost looked. But I didn't see anything, I swear!" he defended. "Not until Jamie showed me."

"Jamie showed you? Tch! That jerk! You're the last person I wanted to see it."

"Why? 'Cause it shows your hero worship crush you had on me since you were thirteen?" Jack teased. There he was! Sophie's grip on his arm tightened encouragingly.

But that didn't stop her face from flushing brightly. "Shut up, Frosty."

He snorted. "You can't deny it."

"I can."

"You didn't do a very good job of hiding it."

"Because it wasn't a hero worship crush." Jack stopped and looked to her. Sophie felt heat pool in her core and she grew red from her toes to her ears. "I really liked you, Jack. Since you said you said you'd be my friend when no one else was. Since you said you'd take care of me. Believe me, I tried to get over it. If you had an inkling, I thought you'd avoid me like everyone else does." She didn't bat a lash as she told him this. Her voice didn't quiver. She didn't hide her face behind her hair. She tilted her head to catch his gaze. "And then you kissed me and I was done for."

Jack adjusted his staff and leaned it in the crook of his arm as he hesitantly reached up to caress her face. She savored his familiarly chilled touched.

"… You."

Sophie put her hand on his and leaned into it. She kissed his palm and green met blue. "Real."

**_A/N_**: I reaaaaaally like giving Jack a hard time. Can't you tell? Poor guy, lost his hold on reality.


	23. Chapter 23

Sophie smiled at Jack, savoring the cool touch of his skin that always sent her heart racing. She held his gaze, re-familiarizing herself with the snowflake-like pattern of his irises. He had suffered so much. It was clear from the pain still resonating in those blue eyes she adored so much. Sophie reached up and held his face with both hands.

"I'm here, Jack. I'm real."

Jack took her in. She felt him stiffening under her touch and realized there was something wrong. He wasn't… there was something holding him back. He hesitated and fumbled and Sophie's hands fell to his sweatshirt, pinching it, trying to stay close.

"About… about an hour ago, I was helping the yetis make toys." Jack stepped back and his crisp sweatshirt fell away from her fingers. He adjusted his grip on his staff uncertainly. "… Jamie was there." Jack stood the staff in front of him, holding it with both hands and staring at the wood intently. Sophie's eyebrows furrowed in confusing. What was Jamie doing here? How did he get here? "He was helping the elves test the toys out. He looked so happy and excited. He brought over this robot and just went on and on about how cool it was."

"Jack…?"

"I asked North if he could keep it. North just gave me this look…" Jack squeezed his eyes shut. "Sophie… Jamie wasn't there. It wasn't real. Jamie isn't a little kid anymore. I almost forgot. I just… I don't remember waking up."

Sophie suddenly couldn't breathe. She felt a pain in her chest and she clutched the lapels of her dress. He was lost to the dreams. He was still confused and lost.

"Jack… it's okay. Just… just look at me. I'm not… I'm real. The Man in the Moon chose me. I'm Muse, Jack! Remember? During the fight?" She stepped closer and he stepped back. Pain flitted through his eyes. "I shielded Elliot from a Fearling, but you froze it and saved us. I know… I know I look different, but… I…"

"Stop." Jack said quietly. "Please." He put a hand over his eyes and curled in. "I just want to wake up."

Sophie opened her mouth, but quickly closed it and stepped back. He was convinced he was dreaming. What had he seen while working with the yetis? Why? She sighed and turned from him. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'll… I'll see you when you wake up, okay?" She leaned against the banister and smiled at him. "I'll bring the kids here tomorrow. I bet you'd like to see them, right? You need to have some fun."

"Kids…"

"Tyler, Elliot and Sophie. I'll bring Jamie and Laura, too. They miss you, Jack."

He smiled a little and nodded. "I miss them." He pressed his forehead against his staff. "I've never known what it was like to miss anyone until I met you and Jamie, you know?" he snorted. "You two ruined me."

She chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's the occupational hazard of making friends, you know." Jack hummed and shifted his weight. Sophie frowned. "Jack… it's okay. It'll pass. This confusion. These dreams and nightmares."

"No, they won't." Jack sighed. He didn't say more. She reached for him and he quickly turned and headed for the door. Sophie stood and watched him walk into the workshop and brush past North and Bunnymund.

What happened? Things were going so well, he was laughing, he was smiling (even just a little), there was a hint of Jack shining through. Then… He was playing along. With the dream, he was just playing along for a bit of happiness. It must have been too much. He didn't want to end up believing it.

She didn't know what to do. Bunnymund hopped out onto the balcony and padded up to her. "Are you alright, ankle-biter?"

"Yeah." Sophie hugged herself. "I'm going to go. Thanks, Bunny."

"Sure thing, Sophie."

Sophie left the Ice Palace. She placed herself inside the front door of her brother's home. It was dark here. Sophie made a note that she should really learn time zones and try and figure out what time it was where.

Sophie strode through the quiet home. She touched objects, instilling her power into them for whomever would see them. Which, at this time, would be no one. It was more for herself. She was relieved to see her magic untainted and couldn't get enough of the beautiful effect.

Her own magic didn't effect her. She had always gotten inspiration from anything and everything around her. She never ran out. Even in her new life where she gave others inspiration, her well never ran dry. She sat at her station in Jamie's study that he set up and grabbed one of the large sketchbooks he bought her and began to draw.

She drew Jack. She captured the tortured look she had seen him wear. She portrayed his relieved smile. She traced his bright grin and shining eyes. This was the look she loved to see him wear the most. Finally, she drew the soft, lovestruck expression he would surprise her with when she was human.

The first time she had seen him wear it—well, at least the first time she recognized it—was when she confessed to him just how much he meant to her. The memory brought heat to her cheeks even now. The second time wasn't long after the first. They were playing around, she was teasing him about his blue blush and he became so shy. He peered at her from around his hood and there it was. She didn't have time to admire it because then his lips were on hers and it happened so fast she was left stunned. The last time she had seen it was the day she… Sophie had surprised Jack with a kiss as he hung on front of her and Jamie upside down and covered in watercolor stains. He dropped down in front of her with a soft smile and a tender look in his eyes.

Her best friend kept kissing her, even though he was uncertain of his own feelings and she was so sure of her own. She never initiated it. And then… she got scared. She didn't want to get hurt or broken and even though love was supposed to be so happy, without Jack there, it was just darkness.

She just wanted to see the smile she loved so much. And it disappeared for almost a year.

Sophie smiled at the recreation of the boy she adored. Missing him was painful. The hurt he was experiencing killed her. She just wanted to see him smile. To know he was happy, with or without her. Even then, she wouldn't stop searching for him, trying to stand together with him, until he told her to go.

As she moved on to the next page, she heard the door creak open and she looked up. Jamie blinked at her, squinting in the bright light she turned on to see her drawings. "Sophie?" He croaked, voice thick with sleep. "You're back."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

The man smiled and crossed over to her. He put a hand on her head and crouched to her level. "Did you see Jack?"

Sophie nodded. "Um… what day is tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sunday." Jamie snorted. "We need to get you a palm tablet or a cell phone or something."

"Naw, I'll get it eventually." the girl grinned.

"It took Jack eighty years to realize time was a thing."

"He also didn't have any memories."

"Point."

Sophie ran her hand across the pad paper and rubbed an eraser over a stray mark. "I want to take you guys to see him tomorrow." Sophie said, almost hesitantly. "I think he needs to see you and the kids."

"It's not going to get better over night."

"I know, but I think he just… he needs something he knows is real, you know?" Sophie didn't look at Jamie. She kept her eyes trained on the sketches in front of her. She added a detail here and there. The man was quiet. She could feel questions hanging in the air and waited for them.

They never came. "Tyler might be a little disappointed he's going to be missing basket ball practice, but I think he'll survive."

Sophie smiled. "North will be happy to see them, too."

"Even better."

Sophie met Jamie's eyes. Laugh lines creased on his forehead and wrinkles crinkled in the corner of his eyes. There were stray gray hairs peaking through his sleep tousled chocolate hair. Though he had aged, he was still Jamie. He was old enough to be her father, but he stilled treated her like his little sister. She appreciated that more then she could ever put into words.

"You should go to sleep, Grandpa." she reached up and plucked out a gray hair. He winced. "We got a big day tomorrow."

"Grandpa?!" Jamie gasped, mocking offense. "I'm only forty-one!"

Sophie giggled and hugged the pad to herself. "What are you even doing awake? Go, go!"

"Fine, fine. Good night, Sophie."

"Night, Jamie."

The next morning, Tyler was the first one up. It was early. Much earlier then Sophie could ever remember willing to be awake. He walked past the open study door, towards the bathroom with a towel in hand.

"Hey, Tyler." Sophie called, drawing attention to herself. The boy looked into the room, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Aunt Sophie. Hey. I'm getting ready for practice. But we can play later, okay?"

Play? Is that what they would call it? Well, she supposed when you grew up with Jack Frost, that's what having fun would be called.

"Jamie says you're missing practice today."

"What, but—"

"We're going to see Jack."

Tyler stopped. He shrugged and smiled. "Alright. Where are we going?"

"Ice Palace?"

"Right. So, wear a sweater. Got it."

They shared a grin and Tyler walked back towards the bathroom and Sophie turned back to her drawing. She was excited. Jack needed to see them. He needed to see people that cared about him and wanted to make sure he was okay. Even if it seemed like he was going crazy, they would help him sort it out.

Crazy. No, Sophie, don't think like that. Jack wasn't crazy. Just confused. He just needed to know what was real and what wasn't, and it was probably time to get off the dream sand. It wasn't going to help. It made him think that a young Jamie was at the workshop. It made him think she was a dream, too….

Sophie and Tyler went into the living room to wait for the rest of the family. They watched his favorite movie (_Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_, a movie older than _she_ was that confused the heck out of her). He sat with her, explaining what was going on. Even after a detailed explanation she still didn't get it and he became a bit frustrated. She laughed and said her field was visual art, not directing nor acting and that she had never been very bright. He laughed with her, ruffled her hair, and said she should watch it again and maybe she would get it. Tyler went upstairs at nine to wake up his siblings.

The boy was a lot like his father. He understood things about plots and script that she never could. He spoke to her like an equal and treated her like family, even though they had just met. He ruffled her hair just like Jamie did. Though the boy that was born looking just like his father grew up to look incredibly like his mother, he was certainly his father's son.

There was a clear struggle going on upstairs. Little Sophie padded to the staircase and smiled and waved at her aunt. "Elliot doesn't like getting up early if he doesn't have to." she explained before heading back upstairs to try and resolve the fight. Oh. So that was it. Elliot was a lot like her. Yes, she had to agree. Nine was much to early for anyone to be awake and if you didn't have to be, you should either A) sleep B) sleep or C) all of the above.

Sophie only sat and waited for the family to get ready. Jamie joined her downstairs, rolling his eyes and clearly wanting to stay out of the fights his children were having as much as Sophie did. He turned to her and asked about the people she inspired. She grinned and went into fine detail about her adventures.

When Laura had come downstairs with the kids, giving Jamie a rather put-off face, he grinned sheepishly. "Way to take charge, Jamie." she said bluntly. He shrugged, stood up and clapped his hands.

"So, who's ready to see North and Jack?" he questioned.

"I've been ready since seven." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Let's go already!"

"Let me grab something to eat," Elliot requested through a yawn.

"You'll get cookies there," Sophie promised. "That's a better breakfast then cereal, right?"

Elliot thought for a moment and shrugged. "Okay, let's go."

Sophie held her hands out for the family. Jamie put his hands on her shoulders, Tyler and little Sophie took her left hand and Elliot and Laura took her right. She held on tightly before taking them to the Ice Palace.

As usual, the yetis were alarmed at her arrival. Intruders? Wait, nope, just the Bennetts. They went back to their work and Sophie walked with the family to North's workshop. Little Sophie was bouncing on the balls of her feet with delight. Laura was admiring the wondrous Palace and Sophie wondered if she had ever been here. She must have been. She seemed at least a little familiar with it. Elliot grabbed a passing elf by the hat and lifted it.

"Hey. Can you get me cookies?"

The elf laughed and Elliot dropped it. The poor creature landed on it's head. But didn't seem phased. It propped itself up and ran off. Sophie couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed they were right at home here. Were they so immersed in this magical world that invitations and formalities were unneeded? No one had even asked her if this was okay. No one had asked her if she checked with North to make sure he knew they were coming.

Sophie stopped outside of the workshop and peered into the tiny window on the door. Inside, North and Jack were chipping away at ice. The boy wore a familiar grin that warmed Sophie's heart.

She turned back to the family. "Guys, just… one thing." she held up a finger. "Don't… mention me, okay?"

Little Sophie furrowed her brows. "Why not?"

"Just… don't. He's… He's—"

"Crazy?" Elliot offered.

"No!" Sophie waved her hands defensively. "He's confused and scared. So… just be careful with what you say."

The siblings looked to each other and murmured agreements. Sophie knocked and heard North welcome them to come in. Sophie pushed the door open, but quickly stepped out of view.

"Who says we are all 'hard work and deadlines,' eh, Jack?" North put his fists to his hips. "We can have fun times, too."

"Well, at least I'm not—Hey!" she heard Jack cry as the teenagers ran in to greet him and North. Jamie and Laura followed them, lively and glad to see them.

Sophie peered around the door. There it was. Her favorite grin. He was so happy to see them. Something real he could trust and that would never change.

They believed in him.

Jamie looked back to her as Laura got caught in conversation with North. Sophie beckoned him.

"I'm gonna go," she said as he got close. "North can take you home, okay? I've got some work to do."

Jamie kissed the top of her head and nodded. "We'll take care of things here."

"Thank you." Sophie beamed and disappeared.


	24. Chapter 24

Three weeks had passed since then. Sophie had managed to keep track; that much she was proud of. She had been in and out of the Ice Palace, checking on Jack Frost, although never approaching him. She would talk with one of the Guardians, most of the time North since the others did have jobs to keep up with. Especially Toothiana and Sandman. Easter had passed, so Bunnymund was coming by more often.

Sophie had spend the holiday with her brother and his family. It was the first holiday they had together since her passing. She brought the kids to the Warren to make eggs before bringing them back to the surface to hunt. They had Easter Baskets and left one in the Warren for Bunnymund full of chocolates, paints, and other sweets. She remember Bunnymund telling her he _loved_ chocolate, but dare not eat it. He never told her why. He wasn't allergic to it, it wasn't bad for him. But Sophie knew the Pooka enjoyed the treat, so why not tempt him just a bit?

But now, Easter had long since passed and the Ice Palace was in an uproar. Sophie stumbled and searched for the man in charge. When she finally found North, he was getting ready to leave.

Jack had run off.

Sophie asked what she could do to help. She begged for a job, anything. Should she help them look? Should she tell the other Guardians? She could help.

North looked to her and shook his head. He didn't need help. The other Guardians were already searching. She could go to back to her job and they would let her know when they found him. North was hesitant, though. She could see there was something he wasn't telling her. When Sophie tried to pry it from him, he brushed it off, and left.

So, she went to her brother to vent. Jamie patiently listened to Sophie complain about how much she wanted to help and what she could offer. Sure, it wasn't much, but she certainly could help, even a little. Her best friend was out there and he wasn't of sound mind just yet. He was progressing. Boy, was he… He seemed just like himself. So, she wondered why the Guardians weren't letting him go on his own yet. It was almost a month, he was still trying to sort out what was real and what wasn't, but Sophie thought he wouldn't be a danger to anyone at this point.

And Jamie shifted uncomfortably. Sophie stopped and watched as he turned back to his computer when a notification blipped. Whatever the North refused to tell her, he definitely told Jamie. She asked him once what North was hiding. She asked him twice. The third time, she grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him to face her. As she moved to get in his face and demand an answer, she saw he flinched, heard him hiss and hands pushed her away.

What happened? Did she hurt him? Sophie panicked and Jamie gave her an assuring smile.

"It's okay, just…" Jamie sighed and unbuttoned his shirt enough to pull it over his shoulder. He turned to her enough to show her a large patch taped to his skin. Jamie peeled it away and exposed black and red cracked skin and Sophie instantly knew what it as.

"Frostbite…" she breathed.

Jamie fixed his bandage and adjusted his shirt. "I got hit twice. Here and on my leg. Tyler took the blow for Elliot and got his back. According to North, it happens pretty often. He and Tooth have been hit, too. More than once. But they heal faster then we do. Your kind heals fast and without scars."

"H-He wouldn't do it on purpose." Sophie's voice cracked and she began to shake. She was scared.

"Of course not."

"It was an accident." But how did she know?

"Well, it was something." Jamie sighed.

"You know he'd never hurt your or the kids. He loves you guys. Jamie, he—"

"I'm not blaming him, Sophie. And I'm not mad at him." Jamie raised an eye at her. "Yeah, he hurt my kid, but Tyler's broken limbs on multiple occasions, been beat, bruised, scarred. The kid's a tough cookie. He took it like a champ. And really, it's not his fault." Jamie leaned back in his chair, careful of his injury.

"Jack seems to go through these… fits. And… no one's told you because, well… they knew you'd react like _this_. Shaking like a leaf, tears in your eyes, unable to even really talk. No one likes seeing you like that because no one but me and Jack really know how to handle it. And, well, he was getting better. They were getting fewer and farther apart. Last week was the first time we saw it. He was just fine, and suddenly, he snapped. There isn't really a trigger. Or maybe there is. We just aren't sure. Jack starts freezing everything, makes a blizzard outside, makes it snow inside, icicles threaten to fall from the ceiling. And if you get near him, try and get him out of it, he'll attack. Well, no one told me." Jamie shrugged. "Sent frost at me and one missed. Almost hit Elliot, but Tyler jumped in front of it.

"Once he calmed down… I could see he really wasn't himself. He apologizing over and over. He didn't beg for forgiveness, but I gave it to him. I think he was thinking he'd never get it, you know? But I told him, I said, 'Jack. There's nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault.' He didn't seem to believe me when I told him I didn't blame him. There was so much more I wanted to assure him with. That Tyler was going to be okay. That we would be back soon to see him. That he was still my best friend. But… we needed to go. I needed to get Tyler to the hospital. Thank god it wasn't worse. They would have had to cut off my leg!" Jamie laughed. "But, really. I know it wasn't intentional. He didn't want to hurt _us_."

Sophie sat back on the couch and put her face in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut tight. No one told her. And she was sure it wasn't just because she would freak out. Yes, she was freaking out right now. She was scared and worried and she just wanted Jack to be okay. But it wasn't because she would freak out. She was sure of it.

Maybe because he might hurt her? Sure, yes, she would get hurt. But she would heal in a jiffy, now. She wouldn't even have a scar (though, she did miss the one he left behind in life). It would hurt him more then her.

Jack, as much of a prankster as he is, is a benevolent being. He doesn't want anyone to get seriously hurt, and if he was the cause of it, he would never forgive himself. When Jack first came to apologize to Sophie, she promised she wasn't mad. But he was so clearly ridden with guilt, she just wanted to get his mind off of it. And she did. But then he disappeared. And when he came back, he brought it up again. They would lay down and cuddle and it wasn't long before his hand was tracing the scar on her hip and his face was contorted in pain. Although Sophie forgave him, he never forgave himself.

Though, he hurt North and Toothiana… how was he with them? Sophie was sure he was still seeking forgiveness, even though he was already forgiven. Toothiana had a soft spot for Jack and North looked to him as an equal (or maybe a son? Sometimes, the relationship bordered the line). The two of them were there to assure him things were alright. They probably promised they weren't mad at him. They healed up and went back to the way things were.

But Jamie… he and Tyler had to leave. There was no time for promises and comfort. And it was last week. Of course going to the Ice Palace is a visit that rare. Sophie wasn't sure how often the family traveled there or _how_ they got there. That would be a question for another time. For now, all Sophie could think about was how Jack probably _hated_ himself for wronging his best friend in so many ways.

"We have to find Jack." Sophie looked to her brother. "We need to find him now."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Sophie felt a grin spread as she got to her feet. "You to get your coat."

"That would help, wouldn't it?"

The siblings searched and searched. They looked in his favorite haunts and to places he loved to take them. They even searched the realms of the other Guardians. They passed Bunnymund in a particular part of Australia Jack had taken them to and the two were quick to be scarce. The Guardians clearly did not want them looking for Jack. It would be smart if they didn't, but the Bennetts were not known for their intelligence.

They looked at the secluded beach Jack took them to. The gorgeous watering hole in a tropical forest. The amazing ice hotel in Russia. A great ice statue Jack built in the middle of Siberia. Underground caverns with huge ice columns. Gorgeous landscapes Jack wanted to share. Places he took them to that they could never get enough of. He was just as amazed as they were. He held the same wonder they did for these fantastic marvels.

Sophie insisted on taking breaks. Jamie needed them more then she did. His stamina was not like hers, seeing as she actually had no threshold. They stopped to eat and sleep. When they had exhausted known places to look, it had been three days. They stood back on the frozen pond. It was the third time looking here. Jamie didn't even know if Jack still visited his home.

Sophie took Jamie home. He had a family to take care of. He had a life to attend to. And with no hints or signs of where Jack could possibly be, she wasn't going to keep him from it. He didn't argue with her. Before she left, Jamie hugged her. His children told them Jack had not come to see them in his absence and they wanted to know about the search.

Sophie held him back. But when she tried to pull away, Jamie only held her tighter. She smiled up and assured him that she would be back soon. She wasn't going to leave forever.

Jamie sighed. "Sophie, do you remember what I said all those years ago? The night Jack promised he'd watch over you while I was away?"

Sophie felt his grip loosen and she looked up at him, confused. It was so long ago. She remembered sneaking into Jamie's room when they were supposed to be sleeping. Their mother assumed they would have school the next day, but Jack had promised them a snow day. She remembered being excited….

"When I said not to count on it lasting forever?"

_Thirteen-year-old Sophie Bennett crawled under the covers with her seventeen year old brother, Jamie. They squished themselves into his single bed, but they didn't care. It was warm and they were excited. Jack Frost had visited them for the first time in almost ten years. it was the first time Sophie had actually seen him. _

_Sophie was still in disbelief. Jack Frost was actually _real_. And the Guardian of Fun actually wanted to see them again. She was awestruck. This was the last thing she was expecting. Sophie never thought in her life would she ever meet any of the Guardians her brother idolized. _

_Excitement for their new friend was shared between the siblings. Jack Frost promised to visit the next day. And the day after that and every day after that. It was amazing. A Guardian of Childhood was going to be their friend. He was actually going to pay special attention to them._

_"You know… I'm actually surprised you still believe in him." Jamie admitted. "I thought you were just humoring me. Or pretending. Or… maybe you thought you did but still doubted. I didn't expect you to actually be able to see him."_

_Sophie smiled at her brother. She would be lying if she said never doubted. There were times when she tried to convince herself that Jamie was making it all up. It was a thrilling tale, her brother wove. But she believed it because she looked up to her brother. Jamie was her best friend. He was her hero. He was so sure and confident and she wished more then anything she was like that. _

_"Sophie, I know Jack said he'd take care of you but… we can't count on him to always be there." The girl frowned. But Jack said… "He's the bringer of winter. And like there is good in the world, there is also evil. Jack might have to go away sometimes. He might not be back for days or weeks or even years. And… there might come a time we stop believing."_

_"No, no, that's not possible. We'll never stop believing." Sophie insisted. "I mean _we saw him_! How can we stop believing?"_

_Jamie shrugged. "There might come a day we don't need him. We're going to grow up. Who knows what's going to happen? But… even if we never stop believing in him, there might be a day he leaves for good. He might not want to get attached. It'll be painful for him to be with us. He'll watch us grow older and eventually we're going to die. He might not… he might not want to stick around that long. Don't expect him to be around forever."_

_"And if he does?"_

_"Then we really must be special. If he stays with us all that time…" The boy sighed and leaned against the headboard with a wide grin, trying to find the proper words to describe it. Finally, he settled on "It would be cool." _

In the end, the winter spirit stayed much longer then either sibling could have predicted. He had grown attached, he said so himself. He called them his best friends. He didn't seem to think about the future, only the present. And the way Jack and Jamie interacted, it was as if the human, to the spirit, had not aged a day. While Jamie was growing older, they still treated each other like equals.

Further proof of how Jack Frost viewed time was when he and Sophie decided to try being together. He didn't think about her growing older, he just thought at that moment, he wanted to be with her.

Jamie as wrong. Well, not entirely. Sophie did try and stop believing, but it was really hard. And Jamie never forgot. He was both adult and child at the same time. He was wise beyond his years yet, held the wonder and dreams of a child.

It seemed Jack would never leave them.

"Do you… do you think he's leaving?" Sophie questioned, twisting her fingers.

"I don't know… I don't know if he'll come back." Jamie rubbed the back of his head. "But… it was always a possibility. That he might leave without saying goodbye. Or promise to see us the next day and we'd never see him again." Jamie was trying not to look hurt. She could see the pain in his eyes; the fear of losing his best friend. "I wonder if that time has come…."

Sophie felt her lip trembling. She didn't like the look in Jamie's eyes. "Jamie, I'm going to find Jack. And when I do, I'm dragging him here myself! He can be kicking and screaming, but I will make sure he sees you."

He snorted and ruffled her hair. "Just get back to work, okay? There's someone out there that needs you."

**_A/N_**: Pretty sure I said something about it ending soon a few chapters back… but NOW, for real, it's gonna be ending soon! …. I shouldn't make promises about things I can't predict.


	25. Chapter 25

To say Jamie had a rich life would be an understatement. The man had lived more in one year than most people had in their entire lives. In one year, he had traveled to lands man had never set foot in, seen sights one could only dream of, and Jamie had _flown _thanks to a certain Spirit of Winter. And this was all while he was finishing high school and starting college.

But his life was so much fuller then anyone could imagine. If he was told to sit down and tell about every magic event that happened in his life, he didn't think he could sum it up in just a few sentences. He would need to write a book. Several books. _Tomes_ if he wanted to explain everything thoroughly. His life was amazing and he wouldn't trade any experience for the world.

Jamie had seen the world. He had seen so many secrets and hidden treasures, he knew the true beauty of this amazing little planet he lived on. And before he was seventeen, the man took it all for granted. He couldn't imagine the world outside of his hometown, barely seeing down the street let alone across the world.

Once Jack Frost had approached him that day, Jamie did not realize how much his life would change. He really only saw the boy as making a new friend. He didn't expect to go places or do so many things and meet so many people. He didn't expect to learn just how big the world really was and how bright the stars could be. He didn't ever think he'd learn magic, the first spell being "I believe, I believe, I believe." He never imagined he'd be able to live a life of a normal adult alongside one so magical as the one Jack Frost showed him as easily as he was able to.

When his sister died, he felt as if everything ended. He was left broken for months. He wanted to give up on everything. School, writing, his friends, his girlfriend, his life…. But something brought him out of it. He couldn't explain it. He remembered telling his editor that he was about to break the book deal. It was off. Then… the images in his sister's room looked to him with smiles of encouragement and endearment. They egged him on. It was the work and love his sister had put into the paintings that inspired him to keep going. If not for himself, then for her.

Sophie was what pushed him forward. He wanted to make her proud, even if she wasn't around to say it herself. She would have wanted him to continue. She would have wanted him to buck up and move forward, just never forget her.

For almost twenty years, he believed she was gone forever. But she came back. She found him and was always with him. She had been there the whole time and he had been ignorant and he felt so incredibly guilty for not being able to see her sooner. She didn't seem to care that he didn't see her for so long. She was just happy that he could at all.

He learned it really wasn't her painting that inspired him. It was Sophie herself. Sophie had been reborn as Muse, a being inspired by the ancient Greek goddesses. She gave inspiration and creativity to those that needed it. She had been providing Jamie with inspiration, good and bad.

And he had her back. He had his sister back and he could not express the joy and emotion he felt. He refused to cry with joy until she was gone and the kids were asleep. His wife, Laura, had been there. She was his rock. He wondered how he had gotten by his twenty-one years of life before he met her. She was everything he was missing and she was his everything. Even every soul on the Earth disappeared, if he had her, he would be set.

It was because of Laura he was able to deal with his best friend disappearing.

Jack Frost had left them. Even the Guardians had trouble hunting him down. When they finally did, Sophie gathered all she could from what they said and told her brother.

Sandman found Jack about six years after the incident with Pitch. He was safe and sound. It seemed he had recovered from his delusions and nightmares. In fact, he seemed just as he had never experienced them! And… as far as Jack knew, he didn't.

As it were, it seemed he had blocked out the entire year and maybe even more. According to Toothiana, Immortals took up the habit of forcing themselves to forget traumas from their lives, especially if it would effect their job. It was a defense mechanism. While some chose to remember and learn from personal horrors, some simply could not handle them. The Guardians didn't blame him, nor remind him of the event.

But not everything was forgotten. When asked why he had not gone to see Jamie, Jack went quiet. He explained that, while he didn't remember what he did, he knew he did something unforgivable to Jamie. He implied something about Jamie's children. Jack couldn't face Jamie, nor Jamie's children.

It took twenty-seven years for Jack Frost to return to Burgess. It took twenty years for the Spirit of Winter to face the man he knew he wronged.

In that time, Jamie's children had grown and had children of their own.

Tyler graduated college, doubling his major in directing and business. He produced and directed indie movies. The man had a few short films shown at short-film festivals. It wouldn't be until he was in his fifties that he became a popular direction, when he recreated his father's book series, the Guardians of Childhood, as a film series that Elliot helped animate. When Tyler was twenty seven, he married his long-time sweetheart and had his first child. A daughter. He went on to have three more children. And none of them ever stopped believing in the Guardians.

Elliot went to an art school. He created for movies, video games, and web series'. It was usually a thankless job, but the man did what he loved. When he was thirty, he had a son. He married the mother of his son when he was thirty-two. They had three children in total. They, too, had never stopped believing.

Sophie made a mistake when she was seventeen. But she wasn't dumb about it. She had a little girl and did not jump into a marriage. As it turned out, she was much more ready to be a parent then her boyfriend at the time. He ended up running off soon after the child was born. Sophie finished high school and went to cosmetology school. She was a hairdresser and make-up artist who raised her wonderful girl on her own for the most-part. Jamie and Laura helped out until not-so-little-anymore Sophie found Mr. Right. She married at twenty-four and had one more child. Unfortunately, Sophie's oldest, while gentle and kind to her brother and cousins, could not share their belief in the Guardians. It seemed her memories fogged and faded as she grew.

When Jack returned, Jamie was outside with his two youngest grandchildren, playing in the snow. They had built snow monsters and a snow castle for the Princess of Winter to live in. Jamie was the Knight of Ice. His granddaughter was a warrior princess. His grandson was the leader of the monsters.

"Pop! It's not fair! Two against one!" Jude complained.

"I'm the youngest! So Pop takes my side!" Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, guys, come on." Jamie chuckled. "We'll take turns with Pop, alright?" Suddenly, cold snow smashed against the back of his head. He began to laugh. "Hey! Jude, them are war-starting ac… tions…." Jamie turned to his grandson and stopped when he saw a hooked piece of wood over the top of his fence. No… no way, it couldn't be.

Jamie pressed his fingers to his lips and beckons the kids close. He nodded towards the hook that shifted and smirked. He had a game they could all play together.

The three of them trudged quietly over to the wooden fence. Jude was rolling snowballs and carried them in his arms. When they reached the fence, Jamie lifted Lucy and the girl squealed before throwing a snowball her cousin handed her.

There was a surprised yell. "Hey!" A white-haired, sprite-like boy jumped back as the girl continued to pelt him with the ammo she was supplied. Jamie laughed until his arms grew tired and he could no longer hold the girl.

Jack Frost leapt on top of the fence in a crouch. He opened his mouth, only to be hit in the face with more snow.

"Who do you think I am?!"

"Wait, Pop, who is he?" Jude and Lucy looked to him.

"What? You don't recognize him from Muse's drawings?" Jamie raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised, but also amused.

The grandchildren had looked between each other, then to Jack. "That's Jack Frost?"

As a response, they were met with snowballs to the face. "Seriously, Jamie? The Guardian of Faith has done a poor job teaching his own family. Tsk tsk."

And just like that, Jamie had his best friend back. Jamie was in his sixties, but he still remembered what Jack had taught him about having fun and he shared that with every child he had come across. Jamie tried to stay healthy and strong, still taking martial-arts classes and ate healthy. He was able to keep up with his grandchildren and the children at his book signings.

Jack and Jamie sat down and talked for hours. They caught up and laughed and were just happy to see each other again. Jamie was looking at his best friend and could not stop thinking about how his oldest grandchild was about the same age Jack looked. How did the Winter Spirit not seem to care? Maybe he was just happy and relieved Jamie wasn't mad at him.

Jamie had shown Jack his scars. The boy was quiet, almost uncharacteristically so. Jamie put a hand on Jack's shoulder and assured him he was okay. That Tyler was just fine and that everyone has been waiting for him all these years. Jamie told Jack what he had done wasn't intentional, that Jamie knew Jack didn't want to hurt anyone. Jamie assured the clearly panicking boy that he wasn't mad. That he didn't blame him.

When Jack calmed down, Jamie smiled. "Jack, stay for a while. I've got something to show you."

Jamie had Jack wait with him, although it was far from forcing him to stay. The two of them had so much to catch up on, there wasn't a single dull moment. Jamie insisted Jack stayed. There was someone he needed to meet. They just needed to wait for her.

Three day passed and still no sign of his sister. Jack needed to leave. He needed to do his work as a Guardian and as the Spirit of Winter. Jamie let him go, knowing there would be time.

Then, the game of tag started. Sophie would show up after Jack left and would disperse before he arrived. Jack no longer came for daily visits, instead, he'd visit every few days. Jamie understood, even though Jack didn't need to say anything. He wanted to keep his distance. Jamie was aging and time seemed to go much faster now that Jamie had his sister and best friend with him.

Still, the two never met. Jamie tried to tell Jack Sophie would be coming. It seemed Jack had mistaken his sister for his daughter when speaking of the girl. Curses! Why did he have to name his daughter after his sister? he joked with his wife. When Jamie tried to tell Jack Sophie had returned, it seemed the man worded it incorrectly. Jack seemed to think Jamie was still hoping.

That boy was incredibly frustrating sometimes.

Sophie was excited to hear of Jack's return. She would wait and wait until she really, really needed to go. The two never crossed paths.

Unlike Jack, who seemed to understand time was growing short with Jamie, Sophie didn't understand. She continued to come and she seemed just as attached to Jamie as always. Jamie feared for the day when he would leave her for good.

When their parents died, Sophie was a wreck. She seemed to have forgotten about time and it's ways and didn't seem to think they would ever die. She cried her heart out and clung to Jamie as the two of them mourned each death when the time came. It wasn't as hard on Jamie. He had been expecting it. His father had been sick for years and clung on as long as he could. His mother's death was just as expected.

And then… when Laura was sixty-seven, they had found a tumor in her brain. They hadn't caught it quick enough and expected that she wouldn't last a year. They did what they could and Jamie prayed. He chanted the spell he learned in his youth over and over. _I believe, I believe, I believe_ she would get better. She would live longer. She would outlast the year and live for another hundred years. Please, please, _please_.

It seemed his spell had worked. The treatments were taking effect. She seemed strong and happy and like she was going to make it. She live that year. And the year after that. And the year after that. It wasn't until she was seventy-two that she had succumbed to the cancer that had spread and eventually took her.

Jamie and his children grieved. How was he going to make it without Laura? She was the love of his life, his perfect match, his other half, his missing piece.

This time, it was Sophie that comforted him. Yes, she was a disaster. But she knew Jamie needed her. She did not leave his side, not once, until she knew he would be okay. Jamie had ordered Jack to leave him alone for a while. He did not want his friend to see an old man grieve. He had already witnessed Jamie's heartache once, he did not need to see it again.

Jamie was okay, after a while. As he learned to expect, when Sophie left, Jack returned. Jamie was still horribly depressed, but he was no longer crying.

A few years later, Jamie realized he was going. He was going to follow his wife and he wasn't scared. Jack seemed to realize it, too. Jamie was growing weaker. He wanted to stay around a little longer, just for his children. The deaths of their parents so close together would be devastating He knew the pain so well. So, he prayed _I believe, I believe, I believe_.

Although his eyesight was fading and his hearing was muffled, he continued to go on. He stood until he could not any longer. He laid comfortably in a bed and looked to his best friend one spring afternoon. Jamie took Jack's hand and looked into his blue eyes.

"Jack, I need you to promise me something." he urged the boy. Jack nodded, agreeing without knowing what was expecting. "Jack, when I'm gone, look after Sophie, okay? She's an anxious girl. She won't have her big brother around to keep her company."

Jack's smile was gentle and assuring. His eyes were sad though. "I promise, Jamie. We're going to have fun every day. Don't worry, I'll come see you, too."

Jamie's laugh turned into a heavy cough. When he quieted, he closed his eyes, still smiling. He knew Jack was humoring him. "Good, good." Jamie was silent for a few moments. "Hey, Jack. Do you think I did a good job? As the Guardian of Faith, I mean."

Jack smiled widely and nodded. "You're the best Guardian of them all, Jamie. We've had more believers then ever thanks to you. There are even some people that believe past childhood! That's never been heard of before!"

Jamie sighed contently. "Perfect."

"… Jamie?"

The old man looked to the boy, a smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you, Jack. For everything. My life would not have been at all the way it was without you. I can't… I cannot thank you enough, Jack Frost. I just wish I could do something for you in return."

"Jamie, you've done more than enough—"

"No, Jack… I haven't. You've shown be a world even I could never dream of. This world saved my sister… kept my wife alive for much longer then expected… It's shown me magic and life and just how powerful belief can be. Thank you, Jack Frost." Jamie felt tears burn the corner of his eyes. "Thank you so much."

Jack helped Jamie sit up and pulled him into an embrace. The cool arms felt good, refreshing compared to the stuffiness of the room. Jamie knew this was only because Jack had no other way to convey how he felt.

"Jack, don't be too sad when I'm gone, okay?" Jamie put a hand on the boy's head. "You won't be lonely. You've got the Guardians and the children. And once you find her, you'll have Sophie." Jamie coughed as he laid back against the bed.

Jack covered his eyes with a hand and clutched his staff with the other. His shoulders were shaking and Jamie noticed the frost on the staff spreading. He'd only seen Jack cry once and that was after his sister died. He remembered the snow that accompanied it and Jamie was sure outside, a blizzard was brewing.

The door opened. In walked Jamie's family.

Jack stood up and put a hand on the man's shoulder. "See ya later, kiddo."

"Come back soon, Jack."

That night, his family sat around his bed. Children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. For each of them, he had something to say, something to help encourage and inspire them, to keep their faith strong and he reminded them of the most powerful spell _I believe, I believe, I believe_.

Jamie was going in and out of sleep. His family stayed by his side. Once, he woke up, and there she was. An ethereal girl, sitting beside his bed, her hand clutching his own.

"Sophie," he smiled and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against the skin. "You've made it."

"You're going to get better, right?" Sophie smiled hopefully, scooting closer.

"Sophie, listen to me," Jamie coughed, "I've lived a good life. Long and happy. I've done so much. It's time for me to go."

Sophie's expression fell. In that instant, Jamie knew she had not learned from previous experience. She just did not want to accept that people died eventually.

"Not everyone's Immortal, Soph."

"But… maybe you'll…"

Jamie shook his head. "Sophie… don't get your hopes up, okay? I won't make it. But don't worry… you're not alone. You've got your friends, Vincent and Erin, right? You've got the Guardians. You're going to be just fine without me."

His sister let out a choked sob, clutching him tighter. "Jamie, I… I can't do this without you! I don't want to! You're my brother and best friend and I won't be able to make it without you! Who's going to remind me what year it is? Who's going to make sure I get home in time for Easter? Who's going to tell me fantastic stories and hug me when I'm sad or scared and pet my hair to make all my fears go away? I need you, Jamie!"

Jamie wiped the tears from her eyes and chuckled. "You'll get by without this old man, I promise."

"But… MiM HAS to chose you! You've done a lot for the Guardians and for the children and especially for the children! You're going to make it, Jamie… I've got a feeling."

"Sophie, calm down, okay?" He brushed her hair back. "You're so loud. You'll wake Eleanor."

Sophie sniffled and wiped her nose. A tissue was handed to her and she thanked her niece, hiccuping and cleaning herself up.

"It's a good dream, Sophie. It is. But we can't be certain. There are so many people that do so much more for children on such a larger scale and they don't make it. With you, it was a miracle. There was something remarkable about you that MiM liked." Jamie mussed her hair. "Please don't be sad, Sophie."

"But…"

Jamie sighed and smiled to her. "Immortality suites you, Sophie. You'll be just fine."

Sophie leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Jamie hummed a bit. He was tired, so tired. "Sing me a song, guys." he requested, settling into his bed. "Any song."

He sensed his family's uncertainty. They did not know what to sing, some of them didn't know the words to some songs suggested and some of them debated what songs Jamie liked.

"_Time to close your eyes. Over look the darkness and try to dream tonight._" Sophie started. "_Not so long ago your world was bright. So take a breath and count to ten and maybe you can dream again._"

The family picked it up. They sang, out of key and off track. They didn't match up in some places, some stumbled, but Jamie didn't care. They were together, there were giggles through tears, there was a unity he loved seeing in this family of his. He got to hear them all one last time as he drifted to sleep.

_Time to close your eyes. But when you awake, still dream._

_**A/N**_: I'm sorry this took so long to get out! Oh, MAN it's been too long! Wrote this about three times in three different ways. This was the final way and I really liked this one.

Also, the song in this chapter is _Still Dream_ by Renee Fleming. It's a pretty song. And the lyrics are something Jamie would like. It's on the RotG Soundtrack and stuff.

Um… Yeah, I think there's going to be one more chapter after this one! Yay~!


	26. Chapter 26

Thirty-two years passed since Jamie Bennett died. Sophie had been searching, hoping, wishing, praying that the man had been reborn and chosen. About five years ago, she gave up. Though, she had lost track of time. She was unaware of how long it had actually been. The years had melded together into a blur of fruitless searching and working. She had visited her friends and the Guardians once in a while. She tried to make a point to see her family, though each time she went to visit, she noticed how much time had really passed.

It was getting worse. How she would lose herself in her work and how time no longer effected her. She ignored time's passage actively after a while. It was an accident at first. But now, she just wanted it to keep going. She knew the more time that passed, the better chance she would have of meeting Jack and maybe things would get a little easier without Jamie around.

Not one sighting of Jack.

Sophie sat in the room of a writer. She was a teenager, still quite young. She sat at her computer and wrote a story, referencing material from a book propped near her. Sophie hadn't had a chance to glance at which book it was, but it looked old, beaten, and loved. The girl was careful as she turned fragile pages that threatened to fall out of the spine. It was clear to Sophie that the girl loved this book and had it for quite some time.

Clearly, the story was most likely a fanfiction. Sophie remembered her artist friends in life would write stories like them and Sophie herself would draw fanart.

Sophie was using her magic to trace shapes of light in the air as the beloved book glowed as well as several other objects around the room. Sophie focused on the figures she created that disappeared like smoke soon after their creations. She would take a look at the girl's story once she was done writing for the night. Sophie wondered if it was a story she would recognize. Perhaps a book series from when she was still alive.

Sophie nestled herself on the bed, getting comfortable. She felt an object press against her and pulled a device out of a pocket she built into her dress. It was a palm tablet, no bigger then a phone. It use to tell the date, time, and had some applications she used to pass the time. Her brother had given it to her. It hadn't been charged since he died. The black screen reflected her forlorn expression as she remembered when her brother had given the item to her. She still had the charger, she just never bothered to charge it. Sophie pocketed it, thinking perhaps she _should_ charge it soon, just to be able to keep up with time again.

Then, through the window, a bundle of fire phased through the glass and crashed into the floor, causing discarded clothing and books to be shoved aside. The crash went by, unheard and unnoticed by the writing girl. Once she turned around, though, Sophie knew she would notice the shift of the items at once.

Sophie was more concerned about what had just crashed. She stood up, off of the bed she was lounging on and stepped towards the figure that coughed and got to his feet.

A boy.

A tiny boy, no older then four or five. His hair was a fiery crimson color with yellows and blacks streaked through. A circlet adorned his face with tassels that were dressed with feathers. She couldn't get a good look at his face. He turned and straightened his red and gold wings.

Sophie's jaw dropped. "H-Hey… kid. What are you doing here?"

He ignored her and walked up to the girl. The child climbed onto the desk, sitting close to her. His legs were kicking back and forth from his perch as he looked over what she was doing.

"Whacha writing?" he asked the girl who did not see him. She pushed her sleeves back and fanned her face before continuing. "Oh, a story? Hmmm… Hey, look at that! That book is pretty old, you know. I'm surprised you've even read it."

The boy seemed excited that she was reading it. Now, curiosity really hit Sophie. She stepped closer, eying the boy. His white and red shirt was disheveled, red-brown pants tightened at his calves and his gold sandals were in danger of being kicked off.

Sophie stopped when the boy leaned closer to the girl. He whispered into her ear and when he leaned back, she sat, looking thoughtful.

"What did you say to her?" Sophie asked.

The boy looked to her with a smirk. … What?

Then, a screech. The girl jumped back, looking right at Sophie. Sophie stood, frozen. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?! Holy crap!"

Sophie's eyes widened. "… You can see me?"

The girl stood up, completely petrified. Sophie could see this wasn't going to end well. She quickly plucked the boy from his seat on the desk and jumped out of the window, phasing through the glass. Sophie rolled into a landing, holding the boy's head close to her, making sure he didn't get hurt before she transported them to Jack's pond and dropped the boy, panting.

She looked to the child. He was smirking, his gold eyes gleaming with mischief. Her jaw dropped.

"You—What did you do?! How did you—?!"

The kid began to laugh. "Do you act like that every time someone starts to believe in you?"

"Why, you little sh—!"

"Watch you're language." He wagged his finger at her, feathers swaying from the gold bangle on his wrists. "I'm just a kid. Weren't you raised better?"

Sophie wasn't sure if she should be happy, excited, or mad. This winged child had made a girl believe in her. He didn't have to do that. And the fact that he had the ability to do so was astounding.

"Who are you?" she asked, calming down.

The boy's expression fell and he looked genuinely hurt. "You don't recognize me, Sophie?"

"… Wait. Did you just call me Sophie?" There was something familiar about him. Something that her long-since muddled memories recognized and then it clicked.

That face.

Sophie covered her mouth as she gasped and scrambled backwards. There was no way, right? No, it had to be. This was him. This was definitely him. No doubt about it.

"… Jamie?" she breathed.

The boy lit up. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, relief washing over him. "It's me, Sophie!" The child stood up, moving closer to her. "MiM chose me! And here, I thought I made him mad! I've been looking for you since I was reborn! Well… About two years after that, anyway."

It was him! It was her brother! He stood right here, right in front of her! She wasn't sure how to feel. She wanted to cry and laugh and smile and scream all at the same time. She was so excited, so elated that the man she had thought dead was actually chosen. She didn't know where to start. She there were so many questions she wanted to ask, so much she wanted to know and so much she wanted to tell. Sophie didn't know what to do or say. Her emotions and thoughts were a large jumble of everything. She had trouble organizing herself, so, she did the first thing that came to mind.

With a squeal of delight, she pulled her brother onto her lap and squeezed him tightly. "Oh my god, Jamie!" she blurted out. "You're so cute!"

"Weren't you just about to call me a little shit?" Jamie laughed, poking her ribs playfully. She squeaked and flinched away from his fingers, but held him tighter.

"That still hasn't changed." Sophie's voice was muffled into his shoulder. Tears stung her eyes. She was choking. "You haven't changed at all, Jamie." She hated how her voice cracked and betrayed how emotional she was feeling.

Jamie was quiet. He rubbed her back. "Shh… it's okay. I'm here, Soph."

The dam broke and she wailed, clutching the boy as tight as she could. Her big brother was here! She had her best friend right here, in her arms. She wasn't going to let him go. He wasn't going to go anywhere. She pulled back and held Jamie's face and was relieved to see the boy was just as tearful as she was. She brushed his fiery hair out of his face and held him by the cheeks. She couldn't get enough of him.

"You're a little kid." she sniffed, rubbing her eye.

"I've been growing!" Jamie cried indignantly. "You should have seen me ten years ago."

"You're… You're growing?" Sophie hiccuped. She didn't understand. Jamie was an Immortal now. He wasn't supposed to age or get sick or die.

"I'm a Phoenix, Sophie." he explained, brushing tears off her cheeks. She furrowed her brows, returning the favor. "I was reborn from the ashes scattered in Santoff Clausen. You remember Jack took us there, right? I told Jack to scatter some of my ashes there when they cremated me. I was just a baby. Mother Nature found me. While I could remember my human life, I knew who I was, I understood what was going on, I was unable to act on it. I was just as fragile as an infant should be. I couldn't talk. I couldn't walk or crawl. I was useless and Mother Nature told me so several times." He shook his head and snickered.

"A phoenix…." Sophie was familiar with the mythical creature. A bird with healing tears and was virtually immortal. When it died, it would burst into flame and be reborn from the ashes.

Jamie settled on her lap, adjusting his wings. "It took me thirty-two years to reach this age. I've been slowing down and speeding up kinda sporadically. It took a year to reach two, but then I stopped for a while. Kozmotis taught me a lot about being an Immortal. He's actually a really good father. He was… kind of a father figure for growing up in this kind of world."

"Kozmotis?" Sophie's eyes widened. She knew he was no longer the Boogeyman, but she wasn't certain about how Kozmotis was. She had never met him. Though, she did remember the kindness in his eyes, the worry for his daughter in his expression, the innocent confusion as to the situation around him.

"Yeah. He doesn't remember being Pitch Black." Jamie explained, nestling his cheek on her shoulder. A child making himself comfortable with his sister. She maneuvered her arms around his wings and stroked his hair as she listened to him. "He knows he did a lot of bad things. He feels overwhelming guilt for a life he doesn't recall. He sticks with Mother Nature. But a lot of the time, she had to leave to tend to her duties. So, she'd leave me with him. They both 'raised' me in a way."

"And they never thought to hunt me down and let me take care of you?" Sophie chuckled.

"Sophie. When have you ever been near a baby?"

"Excuse me? I took care of your kids while you and Laura were being lazy and sleeping."

"You sang them to sleep. And you barely know about this world as it is. You kind of avoid it all, Sophie."

She realized he was right. She blocked out both worlds, the human and the Immortal world. She was only in her own little world, bringing a little of each into it every now and again. Both worlds were confusing and mind-boggling, no matter how much time she spent in it. She no longer belonged in the human world and the Immortal world was still a stranger to her. What she learned about it was twisted and skewed from her time with Pitch.

"I'm glad they took care of me. So that I could teach you, Sophie." Jamie smiled at her. "You're hopeless without me."

Sophie laughed. "You're right, as always, Jamie. I've been a wreck without you."

The two of them spent the next few days at Jack's pond, catching up. They laughed and played and reveled in each other's company. Sophie felt the hole in her chest left with her brother's death heal, better then before.

Jamie, though, still had his own holes that needed patching. Above everything, he missed his wife and children. He wondered who was still alive and if any of them became famous and he wondered how many grandchildren he ended up with. He wondered about great-grandchildren.

When Sophie asked Jamie if he thought Laura possibly made it, the boy grew grim. He shook his head and explained that, while Laura loved children, they weren't her life. Not like how it was for Jamie. Jamie based everything he did around children and childhood. Not just his own children, but the children of the world. Though he did not reach as many children as he would have liked, he was glad he touched the hearts he did.

Jamie always believed he was a Guardian of some kind, because Jack Frost told him so. When he was eight, he made it his goal to keep his belief and to make sure others kept theirs for as long as possible. He wanted to make sure the Guardians never lost their power again.

And this was why the Man in the Moon chose to make him Immortal. So he could continue his work of keeping faith. Jamie was also there to help restore the lost belief. Children needed this belief more then anything. The world could be a cruel place, and with a little wonder and magic, it certainly would help to make it brighter for the present and future.

"So, you're, like, really important." Sophie decided.

Jamie laughed. "I don't think I'll ever be a legit Guardian though."

"You're my Guardian."

It was true. Jamie was always there for her. He was her big brother, and even if he could not be with her physically, he was there if she ever needed to call him. He helped calm down more panic and anxiety attacks then she could count. He helped her with homework and other humans that she found were hard to interact with. He was there for her first gallery opening and stood beside her when the director spoke to her. She would not have been able to respond without him there. She was so terrified.

He was there when her parents couldn't be. When Jack couldn't be. Jamie was always someone to rely on.

The next few years, they stuck close. They did their work either together or in the same town. Sophie found it hard to meet with Jamie at the scheduled time. There had been times she had been days late and finally, Jamie swiped a palm tablet from someone and found a charger. Sophie protested, but the boy shrugged it off.

"That's stealing!"

"We'll be getting better use out of it then they will." Judging from the applications installed, this was true. It was probably a teenagers' tablet. They sat in a cafe and charged their tablets before installing a sort of texting feature. Jamie cleared out the apps and installed only the ones they would need.

When Sophie was able to turn hers on, there was a barrage of notifications. She had a texting application before. There were messages from her brother's family.

_Hey Aunt Sophie! Miss you!_

_Come visit sometime!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Happy Easter! I'm excited to see what eggs you and Bunny made this year!_

_Muse, Mom's a little sad. Please come and cheer her up!_

_Hey, have you seen Dad? Jack hasn't, but I hope you have! I'm sure he's out there somewhere. I believe, I believe, I believe!_

Sophie could not read them. Her eyes blurred and her heart ached. The inbox was full from the years of ignorance. Her regret came in full swing. She had seen the family every now and again, but she wished she had been to visit more. Jamie took the tablet from her and read each one of them carefully. His reaction was the opposite of hers. He smiled tenderly, traced names and grinned brightly at the sent pictures.

It had been almost forty years since Jamie died and Sophie wasn't even sure if his children were alive any more. She was sure some of the messages did alert her of passings.

"I'm sorry, Jamie." she croaked. "I haven't kept in touch with anyone. I should have. But… but I didn't want to cling to them like I clung to you."

"It's okay, Sophie." He ruffled her hair and leaned against her to show her the last family portrait. "Look, they all look so happy. I couldn't have asked for more."

"They're your legacy, Jamie." Sophie sniffed.

"Yeah, not yours. You really don't have any obligations to them and that's okay. They understand. Besides, it looks like Jack is still taking care of them. See? Jack's even in the family portrait. They're still immersed in this world in some way. Even if neither of us are there, they still have a little magic in their lives."

"You're family is getting big." the girl chuckled, wiping her nose. "I wonder if he'll be able to keep up."

"He'll keep up." Jamie assured her. "And since when were you such a crybaby?" He teased, poking her ribs. "You've been crying so much since we met, you could make an ocean with those tears. Like Alice."

"What?" Sophie furrowed her brows.

"… That's right, you've never read _Alice in Wonderland_. Nevermind. Just don't cry so much, okay? We've got each other." he held up his palm tablet. "We've got communication. We're not going to lose each other again. And once I teach you how to keep track of time, we won't even need them anymore."

Jamie had spent time teaching her to to follow the rise and fall of the moon. To pay attention to time zones and understand the times of day they are at and when. You could also tell the time of year, not by just the weather, but by the constellations. She never took the time to gaze at the stars. She wished she had thought to do so because the images in the sky were more beautiful then she ever imagined.

Over the years, Jamie taught her so much more about the Immortal world that she was unaware of. She had been in it much longer then he had, but he took the time to research it. He had been taught by the oldest of the Immortals. They were both even older then the Man in the Moon, which Sophie had not realized.

And soon, Sophie was able to keep track. She appeared in the Warren the day before Easter precisely each year to help Bunnymund with the eggs. Her and Jamie would visit North in his workshop before Christmas to help with the organizing of toys via continents. The Guardians appreciated their help.

When Jamie and Sophie worked together, Jamie had the habit of making children believe in her, mostly to catch her off guard and confuse her. Then, she would tell the children why they could see her and told them of Jamie. Turning the tables shocked Jamie. He was fine without having people believe in him, which Sophie thought was not fair.

But the games because a mess when they were actually in someone's _house_. They learned people, no matter the age, did not take well to intrusions. Gods or Mythical creatures were about as welcome as any other intruder.

As the years passed, Jamie aged. After one-hundred years, he was only in his early twenties. The siblings had each other. But they still searched for their friend and fellow Immortal, Jack Frost. The Guardians did help, or tried to. Failed attempts at reaching Jack were becoming a normal thing. They would actually be surprised if he DID arrive. They didn't use the emergency call, oh heavens no. Jamie and Sophie both insisted they didn't.

They would catch up with him eventually.

One day, Sophie said farewell to her brother. He was going to visit Toothiana. He had just brought belief in her to a group of children that had been told she didn't exist. He was going to talk to her and see if she felt it. He hadn't had the time to experiment with the Guardians and their believers. He was curious. Sophie was going to bring inspiration to a couple visual artists in an art academy.

She spent a good three hours with the artists before a flash of fire passed by the window. She recognized the flames as Jamie and furrowed her brows. They weren't supposed to meet up for another couple of hours. She wondered what he was doing here.

The man walked into the room wearing the brightest grin she had seen on him in a long time.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"I found him, Soph."

**A/N**: This is the last chapter! It's finally done! I hope you all enjoyed it! I had fun writing it! Thank you everyone who took the time to read this, both new and returning readers. I super appreciate you all! Let me give you love and hugs!

Oh, and if you guys want to see the Reunion, there's a chapter in my _Frosted Scissors_ one-shot collection that is the reunion~


End file.
